A Soul's Tourniquet
by ShadowsOfANightmare
Summary: Love has a strange way of working... and messing with people. What happens when a certain black clad butler runs into who he believe's is meant to be his mate! SebastianXOC. Manga/Anime verse. Rating may change later on.
1. Prologue

A Soul's Tourniquet

**Shadows: *hides behind Kiryuu Zero***

**Zero: *slightly annoyed* What are you doing?**

**Shadows: Hiding, what else does it look like?**

**Zero: *annoyed* Why are you hiding behind me?**

**Shadows: Because Claire and the others don't know who you are!**

**Zero: *sigh* You're just as annoying as Yuuki…**

**Shadows: Hey! I am not! Maybe I should've gone to Kaname-sama instead.**

**Zero: … Are you going to introduce the story or not?**

**Shadows: Story…? Oh, right! Almost forgot about that. Hey everyone, It's me again! And no I'm not dead… yet. *glances around* Any who, I haven't been updating 'The Darker Side of Love' lately cuz I have some serious writers block for that story that just refuses to go away. So that story is temporarily on hiatus until my writers block goes away ((and hopefully soon)). In the meantime, I started writing this. And because a certain **_**flamboyant **_**Shinigami ratted me out to Will about not having a disclaimer in my last story, I have to put one in this time or get demoted TT^TT. *turns to Zero* Ne, Kiryuu-kun-!**

**Zero: Do it yourself… It's not my series anyway. *walks away***

**Shadows: Gah! Zero you're so cruel, ya know that! Tch, Fine then! I'll do the disclaimer myself… I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. All rights belong to Toboso ((not coffin)) Yana. All OC's do however belong to me. Please review after you read. It'll help me a great deal too.**

**On wards with the story^^**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"_Rebecca darling please reconsider your actions!" The brunette female pleaded, hoping to change her daughter's mind._

"_Felicity that is enough. If this is what Rebecca wishes, then we cannot hold her back." The slightly graying male sighed, turning to his wife who sat next to him._

"_Joseph!" Felicity reprimanded._

"_Mother, please… Horatio was able to join Her Majesty's Armed Forces, why can I not go out on my own for some time?" Rebecca wondered, a look of silent pleading instilled on her face._

"_Because, dearest little sister, you ARE a women of noble birth. Traveling England on your own is not only dangerous for yourself, but also for our family name." A raven haired female interrupted, walking into the study and standing behind her mother._

_Rebecca watched to newcomer with distain. She and her older sister never got along and had opposing views on EVERYTHING._

"_Thank you, Lydia…" Felicity smiled at her oldest daughter, before returning her attention back to the ebony haired teen that stood across from them. "Rebecca, you are still young and have much to learn… But I refuse to allow you to travel, UNACCOMPANIED no less, about England! It is HIGHLY improper for a young woman of noble status!"_

"_Mother I will be perfectly fine! Father, please try to convince her!" Rebecca begged, looking to the older male to help her in some way._

_Joseph released a stressful sigh. He knew that there would be a large conflict in the matter of his youngest daughter leaving the estate shortly after her brother did, but this… This he had not expected. Even though the male knew that his wife's statement held truth in that it was highly improper and immoral for a young woman to roam about England, he believed that by allowing Rebecca to explore on her own that she would come across a possible fiancée. _

"_Honestly Becky, why must you be so stubborn? You can hardly call yourself a noblewoman as is since you purposely sabotage your studies. Perhaps you should stay here instead of chasing after some worthless dream." Lydia sighed, shaking her head._

_The ebony haired teen glared towards her older sister. "They are not worthless… You only believe so because you are as heartless as they get. I simply do not wish to become a stingy prude like you already are."_

"_Excuse you!" Lydia shrieked, eyes wide with shock._

"_I am positive that you heard me, dearest older sister. Shall I repeat it for you encase you did not hear me?" Rebecca smirked, trying to keep back a few giggles that were building in the back of her throat._

"_That is enough. Lydia, I did not ask for you to voice your opinions. This is a matter between myself, your mother, and your sister." Joseph scolded._

_Lydia flinched at the tone of her father's voice. "Y-yes, please… forgive me."_

"_Felicity, will it ease your mind at night if Rebecca were to write to us of her travels?" Joseph inquired, turning his attention back to his wife._

_The brunette female looked to her husband, eyes full of sadness. She did not wish to lose another child in the sense of them leaving home. Especially since Rebecca was still her 'baby', being the youngest of the three siblings. "Y-yes… I suppose." She nodded reluctantly._

_The ebony haired teen's eyes lit up with excitement. "Thank you so much, Mother! I promise to write every day." She smiled happily, hugging her mother._

_Felicity hugged the teen back, debating whether or not to actually let go. Rebecca pulled away with ease and went over to hug her father, thanking him the entire time._

"_I promise to come back and visit soon." She added, looking at all three occupants in the room._

_Lydia simply scoffed and walked out of the room without a word. Being the first born child, she was forced to become the epitome of a noblewoman, all the while watching as her sibling's shirked off their studies and play all day. Rebecca never did take her studies seriously like everyone had hoped she would, opting to play with Horatio more often than not. Because of that, the raven haired female developed a silent envy for her younger brother and sister._

_Joseph patted his youngest daughter on the back before she released him from her embrace. "Best get a good night's rest, Rebecca. You will be leaving early no doubt."_

"_Yes… If I happen to run into Horatio, I will tell him to write to everyone as well."_

_With that, the ebony haired teen bowed her head in respect for her parents and dashed out of the study._

* * *

><p>"Bloody 'ell! We've been walkin' fer days now!" The young dirty blonde male groaned, hunched over as he continued to walk.<p>

"It's only been two days since we left the last town, Ben. We're actually makin' good time, if you ask me."

"Yer too optimistic, Becca. 'Ow come yer parents ACTUALLY let you 'eave yer estate?" Ben wondered, looking up at the disguised female next to him.

It had already been four months since Rebecca left the family estate to travel about England, and since then she had already met some people she considered good friends. One in particular being the boy she was currently traveling with to a town called Houseworth, Benjamin Sommers. The ebony haired teen had met the seventeen year old male while in Kingston, after he accidently ran into her.

"Hm— to tell you the truth, I did not think that they would actually allow me to leave." Rebecca admitted, recalling how she felt while her parents discussed the matter.

"So ya just 'eft of yer own will then?"

"Yes… Though, my decision was influenced by my older brother, and some family matters that did not sit well with me."

"Blimey… guess all nobles ain't so stuck up after all." Benjamin smirked, straightening himself out after the two stopped walking.

The ebony haired teen turned to her companion and smiled. "Do not forget my friend… I ain't like most nobles either."

Rebecca purposefully deepened her voice just enough to sound like a young male, which surprisingly had actually fooled Benjamin until a month ago. Whenever the two were away from the busy towns and smaller cities, the female tended to use vocabulary more properly suited to a child of noble birth, and used her normal voice around the male more freely than she use to originally.

Benjamin chuckled. "Ya got a point 'here… 'Ow far to 'he next town? My feet are killin' me."

"Probably another day's walk if we keep stopping every ten minutes. We'll take up lodging's in Richmond for a bit then we'll 'ead towards Houndsworth."

"'air enough… A 'ot meal don't sound too bad about now." The dirty blonde teen agreed.

"Right then, next stop'll be in Richmond." Rebecca nodded

Both teens started north on the path once again, hoping to be in Richmond's outskirts by nightfall. Clouds slowly gathered in the distance, blocking out the sun at times, silently making Rebecca AND Benjamin worry that a rain storm would start before they could reach their next destination.

'_I hope nothing bad befalls us tonight…_' The ebony haired teen begged internally.

* * *

><p>Thunder cracked outside as the storm began to intensify. The streets of London were nearly bare save for a few stragglers left to seek shelter from the rain. News of the recent 'Jack the Ripper' murders in Whitechapel kept many from roaming about the city streets at night.<p>

"The population of London alone is four point five million. And that swells further during the season. By simply relaxing the conditions, the number of suspects increases." Ciel groaned, looking over just ONE of the several suspect lists he had his butler, Sebastian, compile after seeing Undertaker about the corpses. This case was slowing turning into a nightmare for the young Earl of Phantomhive. Though luckily, in his opinion anyway, the worst was already done with and one Viscount Druitt was spending his time in a jail cell in Scotland Yard.

"Still at it, are you?" Came a familiar voice, causing both Ciel and Sebastian to look over towards the doorway.

"Madame Red." Ciel stated, not surprised with the appearance of the red clad female.

"All work and no play makes Ciel a dull boy! What say you take a break for a round of this?" Madame Red smiled, holding up a chessboard.

"The chess set eh…? That takes me back." The bluenette smirked, recalling the times when he use to always play against his aunt.

"Doesn't it just? I got it out of the storage room because Ciel was coming." She explained, still smiling happily.

"Now, break time, break time!" Madame Red chanted, shoving all of Ciel's papers onto the floor and placing the chess board where they once sat on the table. The preteen sweat-dropped at his aunt's enthusiasm. "Grelle, see to the tea!" She ordered, turning to the clumsy brunette butler.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" The male shrieked, stumbling out of the room as quickly as he possibly could.

Ciel sat back in his chair, resting his cheek against his propped up hand. '_Oh boy…_'

Grelle returned shortly after the Madame and Ciel had begun their game, tea in hand. "As it is evening… I have prepared an herbal tea of Rosehips." He stated, his voice slightly unsure.

Handing a tea cup to each noble, Grelle returned to his spot next to Madame Red. Instantly, both the Madame and Earl noticed a strange taste to the tea.

Ciel looked down into his cup after one sip. "Salt…?" He mused to himself.

Madame Red, on the other hand, was not so subtle about the find. "BLEEEEECH! HOW CAN HERBAL TEA BE SALTY! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A BUTLER! FIX IT!" She shouted angrily, causing Grelle to turn into a shaking mess.

"Eeeeyes'm! Even so, I am a butler for sure!" He proclaimed, quickly making his leave of the room.

"Pardon meee!" Madame sighed, returning to her seat. "Really…!" Looking towards Sebastian, who stood silently by, writing done changes to their list of suspects, she continued. "By contrast, your butler is really rather competent, or should I say a hard worker, or…?"

"Not particularly? Certainly not to that extent." Ciel interrupted, moving a black pawn across the board to another square.

"If Sebastian is that able, you may as well even leave the investigation of the Viscount's residence and all the rest to him." Madame Red proposed, moving her white pawn across the board as well.

The bluenette looked down at the chessboard, picking up his black knight before speaking. "He is both my 'Might' and my 'Hands and Feet.' Sebastian is my 'Chessman.'" He explained, moving his knight to take his aunts pawn. "And only I, the 'Horseman' can move the 'Horse.' If I were to defeat my opponent with an 'Automaton of a Chessman,' the achievement could not be considered 'my own.'" Ciel continued, taking away the pawn from the board.

Madame Red frowned slightly. "Hrm… He's taken it…"

"I always give the orders… and without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this 'knight' is… that he is a 'knight' who can move to any square in one fell swoop. Like this." The preteen smirked, once again picking up his 'knight' and using it to knock over Madame Red's 'King'

The red haired female sat stunned. "Ah! My King is—!" Recovering her composure, the Madame picked up her toppled over King and returned it to the board. "Really…! But that's against the rules!"

"Indeed. That is, if we are playing a 'game' of 'chess.' But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break the rules… and chessmen will betray the players. And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I didn't break the rules myself, right?" Ciel looked up to his aunt, sitting quietly as he explained his reasoning. "On this chessboard of Great Britain that we call our home, letting one's guard down immediately amounts to… checkmate." He continued, placing his Knight where the opposing King once stood.

Rain continued to pour down from the clouds. It's sound amplified by the cobblestone streets outside. Ciel and his Aunt spoke for a bit longer afterwards till the preteen retired for the evening, not wishing to be coddled by his Aunt when the subject of his family came up. Even after two years, the mention of his parents stirred something within him that the bluenette could only describe as pure and utter hatred.

* * *

><p>Rebecca and Benjamin sat across from the fireplace in the inn. The teens had arrived in Richmond sooner than they had both excepted, quickly taking up stay at one of the nearby inns. The rains had passed a few hours ago, leaving the air rather frigid outside.<p>

"You think the Yard'll ever catch 'Jack the Ripper'?" Benjamin wondered, looking over the newspaper that was left on the table.

"Who knows… I 'ope they catch 'im soon though." Rebecca sighed, keeping up her boyish façade just in case. Staring into the fire, the ebony haired teen couldn't help but wonder what poor soul would be the next one to cross paths with 'Jack the Ripper'. Just the thought of it gave the girl nightmares.

Benjamin nodded in agreement. "Scary thought that is… Never knowin' the face o' a murderer."

"Can't really trust anyone, huh…"

"Yeah… Should be gettin' ta bed. Sun'll be up early again t' morrow mornin'." Standing up from his seat, Ben quickly stretched his back and arms before helping Rebecca off the floor. Nodding to the inn keeper as they left the small lobby area, the teens turned in for the night, expecting an early start when they woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the prologue. The real chapter'll start with the end to the 'Jack the Ripper' arc and head into the 'Demon Hound' anime arc. Oh, and on a side note, this story will be a mix of anime and manga, so a few things will change slightly in this story. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update^^<strong>


	2. Rushed Encounter

A Soul's Tourniquet

Rushed Encounter

**Shadows: Hi everyone! I was going to update during the Super Bowl last Sunday… But screaming people not only ruin your train of thought, they give you a major migraine. So I'm updating today while I have the time.**

**L: *eating piece of cake***

**Shadows: L-kun, would you like to do the disclaimer for me?**

**L: *swallows* Very well… Shadows-san does not own Kuroshitsuji. All ownership of the series and its characters belong to Toboso Yana.**

**Shadows: And naturally all OC's belong to me! *turns to L* Thank you for helping L-kun^^**

**L: Mmm… You're welcome.**

**Shadows: And now, onward with ze story**

* * *

><p>The rain had started up once again just as the order was issued. Ciel stared absentmindedly down at the covered body of his Aunt. He had not expected this. He had not expected that his own Aunt would be 'Jack the Ripper'. In the back of his mind, the young Earl did not want to believe that the last living relative on his mother's side was a murderer. And yet, there he stood. Next to the dead body of his favorite Aunt, unsure of how he should act.<p>

Above him, the fight between his butler and the Grim Reaper known as Grelle Sutcliff continued on into the night.

From the red haired reapers perspective on the roof of one of the buildings that formed the alley, the black clad demonic butler stood in front of the moon, causing an eerie shadow to be casted over his face. His clothing torn and covered in blood.

"I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?" The butler stated, giving his response to Grelle's previous question.

"Swearing on the moon is the act of an insincere man. Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love—tarnished eyes. You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips." Grelle started, noticing how the black clad butler's eyes seemed to take on an unearthly feral quality. "Yes… Ohhh, yes… You're giving me the chills, Sebastian darling! If it's your child we're talking about, I think I'll be able to birth it!" He smiled happily, hugging himself at the thought of bearing the other's child.

A disgusted shiver ran up Sebastian's spine. "Please cease your folly. I find the mere thought revolting. Not to mention it is biologically impossible." He spat, still shuddering at the image the red clad Grim Reaper instilled in his mind.

"Aahn! Such an ice king you are!" The reaper swung his 'Death Scythe' at the demon, which he easily dodged. "A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil! A raven with the wings of a dove!" Grelle ranted, swing his scythe again and again. Each time, the demon effectively dodging the weapon. "My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf… My very own Sebastian darling!"

Swinging downwards, the rotating blade of Grelle's scythe began carving up the roof. Dodging the attack once again. Sebastian used his foot to keep the Grim Reaper from lifting the weapon to attack him once more.

"I wish the sun would never rise. Then we could keep hunting each other for all eternity. But…" Grelle pressed his face closer to Sebastian's before continuing to speak. "This is the end of our romantic adventure." Taking advantage of the latter's slightly lowered guard, the red haired reaper head-butted the demon, raising his scythe once it was free of the demons weight. "Let us part with a passionate kiss… Sebastian darling! Now… I bid you a thousand, no, ten thousand adieus, my sweet prince!" He cooed; swing his scythe in a downward motion and cutting open Sebastian's chest.

* * *

><p>Rebecca balanced herself on the windowsill, watching as stray clouds quickly passed over the moon. Something had woke her up from the dream she had been having, and now she couldn't get herself to fall back asleep. "Perhaps I should write to Mother and Father while I am still awake…" The teen mused, looking away from the window to the sleeping male in the bed. Benjamin slept like a baby no matter where the two stayed. Rebecca smiled, standing from her seat. She still had her pride, and refused to share a bed… especially with someone of the opposite gender. Luckily, Benjamin had understood her reasoning when she first explained it to him. He was a rather interesting male one they got to know each other better.<p>

Sighing, the ebony haired teen walked over to the couch and laid back down, staring up at the room's ceiling. '_I suppose I'll take care of the letter in the morning before we head for Houndsworth._' Closing her eyes, Rebecca slowly drifted off into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

><p>The fact that he was even CUT, surprised the demon butler. Sebastian's cinematic records immediately rushed forth from the wound on his chest, causing Grelle to grin manically<p>

"Now… Show me a dramatic… no, a moving moving picture…!" Closely watching the film reels, the red haired Grim Reaper was presented with less than what he expected. MUCH less. Mishaps that the OTHER Phantomhive servants caused on a daily bases appeared on the reels. "N-no-! Now-! Now just a minute! Who the hell are these idiots? There's not even a smidge of drama here at all!" Grelle shrieked.

Sebastian smirked. "You will only find mundane happenstances such as _these _over the past year…" The demon coughed lightly as his wounds slowly began to heal.

"I'm not interested in ordinary folks like them! There's nothing beautiful about them in the slightest! Show me something juicier!" The reaper demanded angrily.

Using his demonic speed, Sebastian appeared behind Grelle, forefinger held up to his lips. "My apologies… However… you must pay to see the rest."

The reaper's tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth in disgust, narrowly missing a kick to the face. Grelle jumped back, keeping enough distance between himself and the demon butler.

"Oh dear… my clothes are in tatters once more… I had hoped that mending the shoulders would help, but… This tailcoat is beyond redemption." Sebastian sighed, looking down at the large rip across the chest courtesy of the red haired reaper's scythe.

Grelle chuckled. "Worrying about your outfit at a time like this is very cheeky of you. And you keep aiming for my beautiful face, you devil… perhaps your wounds were not deep enough? But I do love a man who cares about the way he looks… Sebastian darling!"

An annoyed huff left Sebastian's lips as he took off his tailcoat, glaring at the _flamboyant_ red clad reaper before him. "I did not want to use this approach but… I fear I have no other choice."

"Tee-hee… So you've finally made up your mind to fight me seriously?"

Both males watched the other intently, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"How about we bring this show to a close with the next attack… Sebastian darling! Let us bid this would farewell… and be united in the next, okay? Sebastian darling!" Grelle continued, holding his 'Death Scythe' in front of him.

At the same time, both males pushed off from the roof, jumping into the air for their final attack that would decide the winner of this battle.

Using the blades rotating motion to his advantage, Sebastian held out his tailcoat, letting it get jammed in the base of the blade and ultimately stopping it.

Grelle looked at his scythe completely dumbfounded after his feet landed back on the roof. He tugged at the fabric in an attempt to free his device, but nothing came of his attempt. "! IT STOPPED MOVING!" He shrieked angrily.

"If the cutting edge of you death scythe is dependent upon its revolution… it occurred to me that I only needed to keep it from doing so." Sebastian explained.

"I'LL GET RID OF THIS RIGHT AWAY—!" Grelle hissed, fantically attempting to pull out the troublesome fabric, only to succeed in getting it even more wrapped around the inner mechanical parts of his 'toy'.

"That tailcoat is tailored from top quality wool. The frictional force of wool is significant. Onc caught, removing it will be no simple matter."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sebastian rested a hand on his forehead, shaking his head in annoyance. "As it is supplied by the manor… I had wished to avoid employing my coat at all costs, but… There was simply no way around it. It was practically all rags anyway."

The fight between the demon and reaper ended shortly after Grelle's superior, William T. Spears, appeared and literally dragged the red head by his hair from the scene, complaining how the reapers were already understaffed as is. Though his orders were not completed to their fullest, Ciel was too dazed to reprimand his butler. Taking the body of Angelina Durless to Undertaker, Sebastian and Ciel returned to the townhouse just after two o'clock in the morning.

* * *

><p>The sound of coughing was what woke Rebecca the next morning. Looking over to the bed, the ebony haired teen spotted Benjamin's shaking body as he was thrown into another fit of coughs.<p>

"Ben, are you alright?"

The dirty blonde male didn't speak, merely shaking his head as best he could before coughing once again.

Rebecca frowned. Tossing the blankets she had been using during the night over the back of the couch, the female walked over to the bed, resting the back of her hand against Benjamin's forehead.

"Bloody 'ell, Ben… Guess we will be unable to travel until your fever diminishes."

"I-I… 'ate being si-sick… Haah!"

"Unfortunately, there is not much I can do to help you myself at the moment. I will see if the inn keeper knows of a local doctor." The ebony haired teen sighed, grabbing her shirt and trousers s she walked over to the bathroom.

"Sp-splendid… I 'a-ate them even more—!" Another fit of coughs racked Benjamin's body as he pulled the comforter over his head.

After washing up and dressing herself, Rebecca walked back into the room and grabbed the messenger boy's cap she wore during her travels. Stuffing her shoulder length hair into the cap, the teen slipped on her vest and shoes before turning to Benjamin.

"I will be back as soon I can. Please stay in bed for now." With that, the teen close the door behind her as she left and headed down into the lobby.

The inn's lobby was full with occupants that had been staying prior to last night, causing the ebony haired teen to pull down her cap just a bit more than he usually would. Walking up to the desk, Rebecca cleared her throat slightly before deepening her voice to what she normally used when pretending to be a boy. "'Cuse me, do ya know o' any docta's 'ear by? My friends got a fever and we're s'pose ta be in Houndsworth 'fore the end o' the week."

The male sitting at the desk turned to Rebecca and looked her over briefly. "Yea… 'Here's a doc 'cross the street. 'E'll be willin' ta check yer friend if ya pay 'im 'nough."

"Thanks Mister." Nodding to the older male, the ebony haired teen quickly made her way outside.

The air in Richmond was slightly warmer than she expected. Many of the town's residents were out and about, enjoying the nice weather while it lasted. Rebecca quickly walked across the road to the small local clinic, opening the door and stepping in.

One other sat in the entrance room, briefly looking up to regard the new arrival. Nodding once, the woman returned to staring down at the floor, waiting for the doctor.

Shortly after stepping in, a door that led into another room off of the entrance opened, and out bounded a little boy with brown hair, followed by a middle-aged male wearing a white coat. The other female stood, patting the boy on the head before turning towards the male. "Thank you very much, Doctor Jackson." She curtsied.

'Doctor Jackson' held up and hand and smiled. "Not at all Misses Bailey. Should Mister Andrew lose consciousness again, please bring him over right away."

"Yes of course. Let's return home now darling." Misses Bailey smiled, looking down to her son as both took their leave of the clinic.

Once the door closed, Doctor Jackson turned to Rebecca. "How may I be of service to you Miss?"

"Ah! M-my friend 'as a fever and we're s'pose ta be in Hounds worth by the end of 'he week." Rebecca explained.

"I see. You must not be from 'round 'ere. I don't tend to 'ake last minute clients." The male stated, walking over to a small desk and picking up a few papers. "If you'd like Miss, you can make an appointment fer yer friend."

"With all due respect sir, we're only 'cross the street at 'he inn. We'd plan on 'eavin' this morn' but my friends 'ealth ain't the best fer travel. We don't 'ave 'nough money ta stay any longer than we 'ave ta." Rebecca pressed, trying not to seem desperate. Despite the fact the her parents sent her money with their letters, the teen didn't like the idea of staying in Richmond for much longer. Though the reasons why were even a mystery to herself.

Doctor Jackson sighed. "I s'pose I'll make an exception sine yer quite close by. It'll take a moment ta gather what I need, then we'll see yer friend."

The teen nodded, thanking the middle-aged male, and quietly waited while the doctor gathered his things and placed them inside his bag.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere surrounding the Phantomhive Manor was solemn and lifeless. Its occupants mourning the loss of Angelina Durless, more commonly known as 'Madame Red'. The three normally incompetent servants sat quietly at the table in the servant's kitchen, awaiting their next set of chores from Sebastian.<p>

"Madame Red won't be coming to visit the manor anymore… it'll be really lonely." Finnian replied sadly, keeping his gaze locked onto the table before him.

Bardroy looked to both Mey-Rin and the strawberry blonde gardener. Each of them quietly sulking. "What's with the long faces?" The dirty blonde ex-soldier demanded. "This is exactly the kind o time when we need to support the young lord!" He added, hoping to slightly cheer up the other two servants and raise their spirits.

Both the maid and gardener looked up and nodded in agreement. "Right."

The elder of the four servants quietly sipped his tea before looking out the window nearest him. Tanaka had known Angelina since the previous head married her sister nearly thirteen years ago. Following the death of her husband and the loss of her unborn child was the unexpected deaths of her beloved sister and brother-in-law and the disappearance of Master Ciel. Having served the Phantomhive name since Ciel's father, Vincent, was a boy, the elder male could only comprehend how the Madame felt. Taking another sip of tea, he sighed. "So you've gone to be with your loved ones my Lady. May you find peace."

* * *

><p>Rebecca looked up from her book, checking to see if Benjamin was awake. The dirty blonde male had only woken up one other time since Doctor Jackson had given him the medication to reduce his fever, and personally the ebony haired female couldn't have been happier. She was glad that she only had to pay for one person to eat during lunch, and by the sounds of Benjamin snoring, she doubted that he would wake up to eat dinner too. The teen sighed, folding the upper corner of the page she was reading, and closed her book.<p>

"Perhaps I should write their letters now instead of waiting." Laying the book down next to her, Rebecca grabbed her canvas bag and pulled out a small notebook and pen and began writing.

_Dearest Father and Mother,_

_ I hope that everything has been well back home. Benjamin and I arrived in Richmond last night. Unfortunately he fell ill at some point while we slept and we were unable to leave for Houndsworth. Hopefully he will be well enough for us to continue on by the end of the week._

_ Benjamin suggested we stay in London during the holiday. He said that he's always wanted to see the city during the Christmas season. We'll probably stay at the townhouse during that time to save what money we have._

_ I am sure that everyone is worried about my well being what with the 'Jack the Ripper' murders in Whitechapel. Please tell everyone that I am well. I shall write again once Benjamin and I reach Houndsworth._

_ Oh, and send my congratulations to Lydia and her husband. I would send them a letter, but regretfully, sister never told me of her husband's address, so I have been unable to write to them._

_~Rebecca_

_9__th__ of August, 1888_

The teen read over her letter quickly before folding the paper and slipping it into an envelope that she had. With every letter she sent to her parents, they tended to send her extra materials for writing purposes along with letters from her other family members. Sealing the envelope as best she could, Rebecca wrote her Father's name and the estates address on the side and smiled.

Looking up at the clock on the nightstand, the ebony haired teen sighed, returning her notebook and pen, along with the letter to her parents, to her bag. Picking up her book, Rebecca continued from where she left off.

* * *

><p>The scenery of the English countryside this time of year was nothing short of extraordinary. The leaves on the trees were slowly beginning to change, signaling to the start of the season. Two carriages traveled along the dirt path toward their destination of Houndsworth, carrying the occupants of the Phantomhive household.<p>

Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian sang happily as they headed towards the town, excited about the holiday their young Master had promised them. "Resort, resort, we're so happy! Resort, resort, we're so happy!"

"Isn't it wonderful Mey-Rin? I'm so moved!" Finni grinned, looking to the only female servant that sat across from him and Bard.

"Yes, yes!" The red haired female nodded happily. "I cannot believe that the young Master's taking us to the Queen's health resort!"

"I guess the young Master has his good points!" Bard agreed.

Sebastian smirked at the trio's enthusiasm. Personally though, he was glad that he needn't worry about the state of the manor once he and Ciel had finished the Queen's latest request. "They are fortunate people. It appears that they are grateful to you, my kind young Master." His tone was teasing by all means, knowing that the bluenette would deny any form of kindness.

"I did not want to leave them behind by themselves and come back to find the manor destroyed." Ciel replied truthfully.

"Indeed."

The carriages traveled further up, stopping when they came to a wooden sign that read: _Welcome to Houndsworth_.

Hanging over the sign was a chain attached to a metal dog collar adorned with spikes.

The black clad butler turned his head towards the carriage behind him and addressed its occupants, as well as his young Master. "This would seem to be the entrance to the village." He announced.

The trio turned happily and looked out behind them, expecting to see the beautiful health resort that Ciel had promised they were staying at.

The three blanched at the sight before them. A dead tree littered with chained collars hanging from its branches and animal skeletons lay at its base. Definitely NOT what they had been expecting to see.

Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian shrieked in horror.

"I forgot to tell you one thing: this is the planned_ construction site_ for the resort." Ciel mentioned, not an ounce of regret shown on his face.

The trio stared at the young male in disbelief. "Young Master…"

_~Earlier in the week~_

"_A trip, in this season?" Sebastian questioned._

_Ciel took a sip of his tea before addressing his butler. "Sebastian, are you familiar with the leisure activity known as bear-baiting?"_

"_The word seems attractive and quite entertaining to me, but I am afraid not." He smirked. Humans came up with the most brutal of ways to entertain themselves._

"_They tie a bear to a fence with a rope or cord, and fighting dogs surround it, bite at it, and killed it." The preteen explained._

"_My, that does sound very human-like." And here he thought demons could be barbaric._

"_It was banned by the Cruelty to Animals Act of 1835, but there was a loophole: the laws did not apply to the attack dogs. What do you think happened then?" Ciel questioned. The idea of dog fighting sickened him greatly. 'Sebastian', a black German Sheppard that his family used to own was playful and also protective of the family. The teen couldn't help but remember the night he found the animal's dead body laying motionless next to his parent's lifeless and equally motionless bodies._

"_I imagine they began having the dogs attack their own kind. Perhaps you would call it 'dog-baiting'?" Sebastian responded._

_Ciel nodded, taking a bite of his Charlotte cake that the butler had brought up for him. "There is a village doing just that: Houndsworth. The place was originally famous for rearing hunting dogs, but behind closed doors they…" He let his sentence hang, taking another bite of his dessert. "She is heartsick. We will secure that village under the pretext of making it into a health resort. That is the goal of this journey."_

_Sebastian mentally groaned. "A village full of dogs, eh?"_

"_What is it?"_

_The demon merely bowed, taking to not look at the boy in the eye. "Merely that securing a construction site seems like a quite trifling job for you to be concerned with." He lied. Oh how he despised dogs._

"_There is a reason." Ciel stated, causing his demonic butler to look up at him. "A reason why I, why the house of Phantomhive, must go to Houndsworth in person."_

* * *

><p>"Why the 'ell does this place 'ave ta be 'ull o' dogs?" Ben groaned, looking wearily from side to side as he and Rebecca walked around the town.<p>

Both teens had arrived in Houndsworth a few hours prior, quickly securing lodging's for their time there. It hadn't been their most welcoming of arrivals, but then again, Houndsworth was practically cut off from the rest of society.

"It should 'ave been obvious given th' name of th' town, Ben. And 'sides, I see nothing wrong with it. Though granted I would prefer if not everyone owned a dog here." Rebecca sighed, mumbling the last part to herself.

The ebony haired teen liked almost any type of animal with four legs. Especially wolves and snow leopards. She had read about them in a few books that Horatio used during his studies and frankly, the teen found both animals to be rather stunning.

"You 'aven't met a stray though!" Ben shuddered. In his past experience with animals, namely dogs, the dirty blonde male had found out the hard way to never tease a stray with food.

"That why you prefer cats o'ver dogs then?" Rebecca smirked, knowing exactly what was going through her companions mind.

"Yea! An' stop laughin'! It ain't funny."

"I didn't laugh. 'Sides, perhaps if ya get a dog of yer own, you'll o'vercome yer fear of 'em." She suggested, hoping that her voice sounded the right pitch as the two walked past a young brunette male training one of his dogs a few tricks.

"Like fuck!" Ben hissed.

Rebecca chuckled and started to walk further down the street. In the back of her head, the teen felt as that it was important she stay outside a bit longer. And for reasons she couldn't understand. This was her first time this far out into England and it was the first time she had ever been to Houndsworth. Why she had felt it was of the utmost importance to come here three months back was beyond her own comprehension.

Benjamin ran up behind Rebecca after noticing that she had walked farther up ahead. She seemed to be lost in thought when he caught up to her and didn't bother speaking. Ever since they left Richmond a few days ago, something seemed to be on the forefront of her mind.

The two walked on a bit more, returning to the main road that led in and out of the village, as well as to the estate that sat atop a nearby hill. The local church bell resounded throughout the town and undoubtedly the surround area as it signaled the hour. Benjamin and Rebecca paused for a moment, catching the sound of hooves and wheels on cobblestone. Upon turning, both caught the sight of two carriages, just in time to step out of their way.

"Guess we ain't the only ones travelin'." Ben stated.

"Wonder why a noble is so far out from London?"

"Must b' nice ta 'ave all that money."

Rebecca didn't reply. Her attention was focused on the male driving the first carriage. From the corner of her eye, she noticed several females around her age swoon at the sight of the servant. Granted the male was handsome, Rebecca assumed that he was definitely the arrogant type. He certainly appeared that way.

"Ain't gonna swoon like they did?" Ben chuckled, swinging an arm over the females shoulder and pointing to the group of girls that were undoubtedly gossiping about the black clad male.

The ebony haired teen shot her male companion an irritated look. "Need I remind you of my statues as well? Granted he does sit well with the female eye, I do not particularly take to arrogant males. Besides, with a face like that, I am positive that he already has a wife." She sighed, dropping her vocal guise to remind Benjamin that she was a noble and brushed off his implication.

Once the carriages had passed, both teens crossed to the opposite side of the cobblestone street. Missing the second glance that the black clad servant had sent them.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Chapter is complete!^^<strong>

**This was really fun to write mainly because of how Rebecca acted when Ben suggested she "swoon" over Sebastian like the other girls**

**Thank you to I Am Pandora and kat716 for reviewing and thank you to the many others who added A Soul's Tourniquet to their favorites.**

**Please review after reading. It helps me alot to know that people are reading this and it makes me want to write more. Creative criticism is welcomed and feel free to ask any questions about the story.**

**I'll be updating mostly on Saturday's unless I finish typing the chapter's before then. For example, I'll probably update chapter three on Valentine's day seeing that my school has no classes that day and I only have one class on Monday and Wednesday.**

**So until then^^**


	3. Rebecca Mason

A Soul's Tourniquet

Rebecca Mason

**Naruto: Whaaah~! How come I ain't in the story? I'm the greatest ninja there is!**

**Shadows: Naruto, shut up will you. This isn't your fandom for the thousandth time!**

**Sasuke: He isn't going to listen… **

**Shadows: He won't listen to you either…**

**Sasuke: Hmph… Hey, loser. Shut up before you say something to piss off Sakura…**

**Naruto: *freezes***

**Shadows: It worked… *smiles* Thanks Sasuke. Wanna help me with the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Shadows: Oh come on! Yer just as bad as Kiryuu-kun is. Fine, I'll just get Itachi to—**

**Sasuke: *cuts her off* I'll do it…**

**Shadows: Yay!**

**Sasuke: Shadows doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. All rights go to—**

**Naruto: *cuts off Sasuke* GO TO TOBOSO YANA! AND ALL RIGHTS TO NARUTO BELONG TO ME, NARUTO UZUMAKI, DATTEBAYOU!**

**Sasuke: *glares at Naruto* You don't have the rights to us you moron, Kishimoto does.**

**Naruto: who's that?**

**Sasuke: *smacks forehead***

**Shadows: … Okay then, well, while Sasuke beats the crap out of Naruto… I guess we can continue on to the story. All OC's belong to me^^. Also, Angela makes her appearance in this chapter, however, her motives are not the same nor is she involved with the deaths of Ciel's parents. In other words that means no nun episode… just remember, I never said anything about a certain animal tamer XD.**

* * *

><p>He had noticed the second glance his butler had sent the two males. The action confused Ciel a great deal. Sebastian never paid any mind to others. What had made those two different? Curiosity stirred something in him, causing the preteen to recall the night Grelle Sutcliff had murdered his aunt.<p>

"…_Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love—tarnished eyes. You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips."_

Was it really impossible for demon's to love?

As the carriage passed by another home, Ciel was brought out of his thoughts when Sebastian began to speak, clearly referring to the brunette male that was training his dog outside.

"He wraps its will with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience. A fine sight! But the dog is not blameless. It fawns on humans, and welcomes the chain around its neck. Really, it is quite hard to understand."

The bluenette preteen surveyed his surrounds briefly before turning his gaze back onto his butler. "If you have something to say, just say it." He sighed.

"Thank you, my Lord. While I do love cats, I am not very fond of dogs. Quite frankly I despise them." Sebastian smiled

Ciel thought for a moment. "Woof." It was ironic that a cat loving demon happened to work for the Queen's Guard Dog. Even more so that the butler was named after the family dog.

The carriages continued on towards the Barrymore Manor that sat atop one of the larger nearby hills. From its perch, the estate looked out over the entire village, almost like a castle. With dead trees surrounding the property, and the eerie look to the Manor, one would probably mistake it for being haunted.

Upon arriving at the entrance into the Manor, a young female dressed in servants attire stepped outside to greet her Master's guests. Her hair was a soft bluish white and short, while her eyes were a cold and hard violet, hiding a secret that no one was to know about. The young Phantomhive did not miss the glare she sent towards Sebastian. And neither did said butler.

"The Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" Her voice was nothing short of captivating. A voice that should belong to an angel if at all possible.

"Yes." Sebastian confirmed, turning to look down at the female. Quite truthfully, he was surprised to see one of HER KIND roaming about the mortal plane. England truly was a playground for the supernatural.

The female bowed in respect before speaking again. "Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My Master awaits your arrival."

Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finni stared at the servant in awe. All three surprised by her beauty.

"Sh-She's beautiful, yes!" Mey-Rin admitted.

Finni blushed at the sight of the woman. Her beauty was something unrivaled in the opinion of the strawberry blonde male.

* * *

><p>Rebecca and Benjamin had walked around the small town of Houndsworth for another hour after their quick run in with the black clad servant. If one could even consider it a 'run in'. Neither teen had actually taken interest in the reasons behind the noble's visit, whoever he or she was. Quite frankly, neither could understand why a noble would want to come here in the first place.<p>

Since the ebony haired teen had met her dirty blond companion in Kingston, she had been going under the pretext of 'Horatio Sommers', Benjamin's 'younger brother'. And with using a deeper voice more often than not to try and fool many of the inn and shoppe keepers, her throat would become hoarse and Benjamin would have to explain that 'his brother' never talked much, even to him.

So far, their plan had worked without any problems.

"Ya know, sometimes it's 'ard ta believe that yer actually a noble. Ya 'ardly evar act like one." Ben stated, looking up at the sky with his hands folded behind his head as the two headed back towards the inn.

Rebecca smirked. "That's cuz most of 'em noblewomen're all fur coat and no knickers. 'Sides, I 'ang 'round you too much." There was no denying the fact that ever since she met the dirty blonde male, her mannerism has definitely taken a turn for the worst in most cases. What she had been doing in the last four months was frowned upon by any sensible noblewomen in proper English society. But in the ebony haired teen's opinion, if she was eventually going to be tied down by proper English society anyway, she decided it was best to travel now before having to marry some disrespectful pig of a noblemen.

"Ya also don't go arse o'er tip with every bloody guy ya see, like them other's did." The male laughed, trying to prove a fact that even though she hardly acted like a noble, she even hardly acted like a girl.

Rebecca glared at Ben, immediately picking up on his implication. "I could bloody well whip you fer that. Don't ferget, I stay up later than you do."

Benjamin froze. His face quickly drained of its color. "I-I only, meant that as a joke! Y-you know…Ha-ha" He laughed nervously.

The female teen only smiled, causing Ben to look to the side and down at the ground. "Why'd I 'ave ta bat on a sticky wicket?"

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian followed the Barrymore maid into the manor after the demonic butler quickly gave off his orders to the other Phantomhive servants.<p>

Opening yet another door, the female led both males into another room.

"This way." She stated, entering her Master's study.

The room they were currently in was filled with various taxidermy dolls and mounted animal heads. Ciel could barely believe that someone actually ENJOYED this type of décor.

The crack of a whip and a feminine screech resonated though the air of the study, causing both males to turn their gaze towards the maid, who was currently cowering on the floor as an older male, undoubtedly Lord Barrymore, whipped her like a disobedient animal.

Sebastian did his best to hide his smirk that so desperately wanted to show itself. Watching an Angel at the mercy of a mere human was extremely entertaining.

"Who the devil is this Chihuahua? I told you to go receive the Queen's messenger!" Barrymore growled, continuing to whip his servant.

Ciel stood offended, jaw hung slack at the notion of being insulted by someone under him.

"'Chihuahua'…?" Sebastian questioned, completely dumbstruck at the Lord's comparison.

"Can you not even do a simple thing like that, Angela?" He continued, striking Angela yet again.

Ciel had definitely seen enough from this man. HE didn't even abuse his servants like that. Then again… the preteen had no idea what Sebastian did to them. "Sebastian."

The boy didn't even need to completely state his order for the demon to step in, grabbing Barrymore's wrist just as he was about to swing the whip down upon Angela once more. Though granted, the demon would have preferred to watch his temporary form of entertainment for a bit longer.

The older male glared at Sebastian angrily, but also in surprise. "What are you doing, you filthy Doberman? Trying to bite my head off, are you? Let me go!"

"I ordered him to do it." Ciel stated, causing the Lord of the house to turn his attention to him.

"What?"

"It sounds as though you got my letter. I am Ciel Phantomhive." He stated, taking a seat in front of Barrymore's desk.

Sebastian released the male's wrist, deciding that he was too preoccupied with Ciel to worry about his maid's incompetence.

"You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is Her Majesty's messenger?" Lord Barrymore growled, holding onto the wrist that Sebastian had released but a moment ago.

Ciel smirked. "You disapprove of small breeds, Lord Henry?"

* * *

><p>Both teen's had returned to the inn shortly after Rebecca 'discreetly' threatened to get back at Benjamin for his earlier comment about her gender. She knew that he in fact had meant well with the notion, the teen did not deny that she hardly ever 'swooned' over any male, but she couldn't pass up the chance to scare the poor boy out of his wits. Especially since she knew how much the dirty blonde hated dogs.<p>

"Good thing this place ain't much of a tourist 'own. We got our own beds this time." Benjamin smirked, tossing his bag onto the single bed closest to the door.

Rebecca copied the action, throwing her own things onto the bed closest to the window.

The room was a fairly good size. Had it been a tourist town, the teens would have been unable to get this room and Benjamin would most likely be sleeping on the floor if the room didn't have a couch.

Taking off her cap, Rebecca shook out her shoulder length hair, allowing some of it to fall over her shoulders. It was troublesome in her mind having to keep up this façade of being a male. If only society didn't frown upon females traveling about on their own accord. Searching through her bag briefly, the ebony haired teen pulled out a comb and started pulling it through her hair, hoping to free it all from the somewhat tangled mess it was becoming.

* * *

><p>After Angela had shown the young Phantomhive to his room for the duration of his stay, Ciel couldn't help but notice that his demon butler seemed slightly distracted while unpacking the Earl's clothes.<p>

Grelle's words about demon's being unable to love echoed through the young boys head, as if they were taunting him. From the affection the flamboyant reaper showed towards Sebastian, it was safe for Ciel to assume that reapers were capable of love, so then why were demons the only exception?

"Sebastian… is it truly impossible for demons to love?"

The demon paused, momentarily baffled as to what caused such a question. "Why do you ask, my Lord?"

"Curiosity…" Ciel stated plainly.

"I do not take kindly to liars, young Master."

The bluenette was silent for a moment. "… Grelle had mentioned it. And simply because I AM curious. Do not forget that you also have a contract with me. I do not need you running off somewhere just because of some girl."

"… Devils ARE able to love; however, it differs from the 'human' sense of the word. My kind does not often show affection like humans do, and we are also quite possessive of our 'mates'. But yes, contrary to popular human belief and what that annoying red abomination said, devils are able to love, just only one being." Sebastian explained, continuing to put away the Earl's clothes.

The young Phantomhive nodded. "I assume that you do not have one then… A 'mate', as you called it."

"Yes… however, the older a devil gets, the less likely it is that they do not already have a mate…" Sebastian added.

"How uncommon?" Ciel inquired, catching the underlying statement of his butler's words.

Sebastian sighed. He should've just lied. "To my knowledge, there is only one other devil besides myself that does not have a mate at our age."

Ciel nodded, deciding to drop the subject at that point. At least until an idea popped into his head that he truly wanted to try out now thanks to the information Sebastian had just given him. "By the way, I forgot to mention that Her Majesty informed me that she would be sending two others to 'help' us. We saw them earlier in town but it would seem that they were not informed of our own accommodations here. See to it that they arrive here without any trouble."

"… Of course, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Rebecca sat on the edge of the windowsill, balancing herself as best as she could while read her book. Her damp ebony hair appeared almost black like it always did after she washed up from a long day. The sun was slowing starting to set over the horizon and it seemed as though already half of Houndsworth was preparing for bed. It made the teen wonder if there was some strict curfew in place.<p>

"Scotland Yard still 'asn't found 'Jack the Ripper' but, 'ccordin' ta them, the killings 'ave stopped." Benjamin sighed, folding the paper he had been reading and placing it back on the table. "Probably left th' country or sumethin'."

"Hope so… I heard a rumor before we left Richmond that the sister of the Countess Phantomhive was 'Jack the Rippers' last victim."

"Why would 'e kill a noble? Thought 'e only killed prostitutes."

Rebecca shrugged. "Mistaken identity perhaps? Regardless, it was only a rumor." Folding the upper corner of the page she had been reading, the teen closed her book and tossed it onto her bed, opting to look out at the street below.

The area was practically barren save for a male who nearly blended in with the shadow one of the buildings casted. Had it not been for the pair of bright russet eyes looking up at her, Rebecca probably wouldn't have noticed him at all. She turned from the window, not bothering to even acknowledge the black clad male from earlier.

Rebecca saw nothing special about him. He just appeared to be like any other normal human being that existed. The way he seemed to hold himself was like all the other human males with inferiority complexes. Even though it was obvious he was a servant. Benjamin was the same way at times, but only when he was purposely trying to show off or act like he knew what he was doing when he clearly did not.

Stretching her arms over her head, the ebony haired teen stood from her perch, starting to unbutton her vest. It had been a long day already and she couldn't wait to finally get some sleep.

Just as she was about to undo the last button on the garment, a loud knock resonated throughout the room. Both teens froze momentarily, looking between each other and the door that the sound had come from. Another knock sent Rebecca scrambling for her cap, shoving as much hair as she could into it, and rushing to re-button her vest as Benjamin opened the door to greet whoever it was that had knocked.

Ben did a double take upon opening the door. The last person he had expected to see was the servant that they had seen in town earlier in the morning. "Uh… can I help ya?"

"Please, forgive me for interrupting you. I am Sebastian Michaelis. My young Master has requested that I escort you and you companion to the Barrymore Manor." Sebastian replied, bowing to the two as he introduced himself.

The dirty blonde male quickly turned to Rebecca, both exchanging the same confused look. He mentally PRAYED that the ebony haired teen knew something that he didn't. When she simply shrugged, he knew that she didn't even have the faintest idea of what was going on. Turning back to Sebastian, Ben could only nodded and answer with a simple 'Okay'.

* * *

><p>Angela glared down at the male who was currently <em>BEGGING<em> at her feet. She did not particularly care whether or not some human child was sent by this lands Queen to take Houndsworth in her name. She couldn't even care if that butler was in fact a demon tied down by a contract. Her only objective was to find—and hopefully cleanse—a human girl by the name of Rebecca Mason, before the girl falls into the devil's awaiting arms.

When the girl was born, news about a HUMAN becoming a mate to a devil had quickly circulated throughout the Districts of Heaven. Though it seemed to become more common for devil's to take human mates, none of the Angel's were happy about the child's fate. Angela included.

Several of them had decided to merely observe the girl while the other's quietly disregarded her, mentally fuming that yet another of their Father's creations would be dragged into the depth of Hell. During the time they watched over the child from a distance, several other humans had also become mate's to devils, causing their population to grow. While the devils population was considerably small to begin with compared to the Angels and Humans, even the slightest increase worried many of the Angels that had taken part in the battle.

Angela was determined to cleanse the human girl before something occurred. Even if she didn't care about the humans as a whole.

The Angel was snapped out of her thoughts at the muffled sound of a voice just outside Lord Barrymore's. That maid from earlier must have followed her. Not that Angela cared. Perhaps she could order that demon hound to kill this disgusting pig of a man.

* * *

><p>Benjamin and Rebecca arrived at the Barrymore Manor shortly after dark. Neither knowing what to actually expect. The ebony haired teen hadn't been around another noble in months and she knew that her etiquette was lacking, and her companion had never been around PROPER noble in his entire life. A sense of dread began to fall over Rebecca as the black clad butler led them through the manor to a room on the second floor.<p>

Sebastian knocked on said door twice and waited for someone to answer.

From the opposite side of the door, a muffled high pitched male voice graced the trio's ears. "Come in."

Once permission was granted, Sebastian opened the door and walked in, stepping to the side to allow the others into the room.

"Pardon the intrusion my Lord… Allow me to introduce my young Master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel looked up from the book he had been reading to pass the time, only to inwardly smirk at himself upon seeing the two teens from that morning. "Sebastian, see to it that Lord Barrymore makes the appropriate accommodations for their stay. I am sure they would prefer separate rooms instead of sharing one."

"Of course." Bowing once again, Sebastian left the room closing the door behind him. He was glad that Ciel had ordered him to do something else other than stay in the room. The darker haired boy made him feel… Possessive? Ever since spotting those two on the side of the road earlier in the morning, the demon couldn't help but feel that something was entirely off with that boy. And himself.

The bluenette waited until his butler's footsteps disappeared down the hall before speaking. "I must say, I do not believe I have ever met a female that insists on dressing as a man." Ciel could no longer hide his smirk. For his BUTLER to actually MISS something like that sparked his curiosity to burn even more.

"H-how did you—"

"Males your age should have some build to them. Especially if they are of middle-class."

The ebony haired female blushed lightly. This boy was more observant than she gave him credit for. "Forgive me, Earl Phantomhive. I over estimated my guise too greatly." Rebecca bowed, deciding against taking off her cap encase the butler returned to the room.

"Actually, your guise is most impressive. You WERE able to fool my butler with it after all." The bluenette replied, gesturing to the two chairs next to him.

Both teens momentarily hesitated before taking their seats instead of standing. Ciel watched them carefully. Especially the girl. From what he had observed from her already, she wasn't someone raised by middle-class standards. Her posture when she sat down, though not how any woman Ciel knew sat, and the way she spoke was clearly evident of a noble upbringing. Her companion on the other hand was definitely someone from middle-class. From the way he sat to remaining silent while his friend did the talking.

"If you do not mind my asking, Earl… what was your reason for inviting us here?"

Ciel was silent for a moment. He highly doubted that either of these two would believe that his butler was a demon, and that his only reason for sending his butler to bring them here was only to confirm a suspicion he had. "I am currently looking into hiring more help at my estate and, judging by the state of your clothes, I am right to assume that you have no permanent place to stay. You'll be paid weekly and given a permanent quarters. Naturally you will of course be given separate rooms."

Luckily for the young Phantomhive, both teens seemed to believe everything he just told them.

"Gettin' m' own pay don't sound too bad. Betta' than waiting fer yer parents ta send us money every week." Benjamin admitted, turning to Rebecca for her opinion.

"Yeah…" She nodded and turned her attention back to the young Earl. "Very well, Lord Phantomhive, we accept your offer."

"I am glad to hear. You will be assigned a position once we return to my manor after completing the task here. Oh, I do not believe you have given me your names." If Ciel's hunch was right, then hiring at least the girl was going to make things that much more entertaining at the manor.

"B-Benjamin Sommers." Ben introduced, appearing slightly intimidated.

"Rebecca…, actually, Rebecca is just fine."

The bluenette nodded, quickly committing their names to memory. He was about to question Rebecca as to why she did not give him her last name, but of course, a certain black clad demon had to walk in at that moment. He would have to ask another time. Ciel stood from his seat, looking at his demon butler briefly before turning to address the two teens. "Sebastian will escort you to your rooms for the evening. We can continue our conversation in the morning."

Rebecca and Benjamin nodded in agreement with the Earl and stood from their seats. Neither teen could wait to just crawl into bed and drift off into a peaceful sleep for the night. Coming to the Barrymore Manor on the Earl's request had only lengthened the already long day.

Once the butler escorted them to their OWN rooms for the evening, both teens fell onto their beds, not bothering to change from the clothes they currently wore, welcoming the peaceful sleep that was slowly enveloping their bodies.

If only the peacefulness had lasted longer than ten minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! I got this done a lot faster than I thought I would^^<strong>

**I honestly had a blast writing a good portion of this chapter. Especially the part with Angela.**

**I meant to post this yesterday instead, but FanFiction refused to allow me to log in, so I decided to post it now.**

**Please please please review! If you review, the sooner chapters come out, and the sooner chapters come out, the happier you are. Right? It's a win-win situation.**

**Until next time~**


	4. The Devil's Heart

A Soul's Tourniquet

The Devil's Heart

**Shadows: *searching behind couch* Where the hell did he go?**

**William: Reaper Shadows, what are you doing?**

**Shadows: Whaah~! W-Will, wh-what're you doing here?**

**William: I came here to make sure that you were doing your job.**

**Shadows: I am doing my job! Whatever Grelle told you is a load of bull! He's only doing it so he can shirk off his own duties to mess around with Sebastian!**

**Grelle: *jumps up from behind the t.v* TRAITOR!**

**Shadows: I KNEW IT! *chases after Grelle* GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY WANKER SO I CAN KICK YER ASS!**

**William: *shakes head* The board better pay me overtime for this… Shadows does not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. All rights belong to Toboso Yana. Shadows only claims her OC's.**

**Grell: Gah—! NOT MY FACE!**

**KAISHI!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian made his way back to his Master's room. That <em>boy<em> oddly enough weighed heavily on his mind. Why? He was just some lowly human who would probably die within the next few years so why was he feeling so… attached to that male? The demon shook his head. Not only were his feelings confusing him but that boy's scent confused him all the more. It wasn't like most others where one could pick up traces of alcohol or tobacco and it didn't possess any qualities that would be considered male in nature. No, his scent was very feminine in nature. But why would a female purposely disguise herself as a male? Unless of course she was pregnant, but Sebastian couldn't even detect the separate scent of a child.

Once again, the black clad demon shook his head, clearing his mind of dark haired boy as he approached the bedroom door where his Master would be. Sebastian knocked on the door once before walking into the room, finding the bluenette right where he had left him.

The room fell quiet, save for the rustling of fabric and the tapping of shoes as the demon butler continued to put away his master's clothes into the armoire.

Not long after Sebastian returned did another knock sounded against the oak door.

"Come in." Ciel responded, still concentrating on the book he held instead of turning around to see who was at his door.

The soft screech of the door hinges moving echoed in the room as the door opened. Followed by the voice of the Barrymore maid. "I apologize for the lateness of the hour." Angela replied as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"My young Master is about to retire." Sebastian stated, watching the disguised Angel carefully.

"Um, I have a request. Please, leave this village. You mustn't be here."

"Why not?" Ciel wondered, still focusing on his book instead of looking up to regard Angela

The white haired maid turned her head as she replied. "I can't…"

A loud howl reverberated throughout the entire manor, causing Angela to pale about three shades. "Oh, no! The Demon hound is here!" The maid's body appeared to tremble after her declaration.

The words 'Demon Hound' caused Ciel to look up from his book and over to Angela. "Demon Hound?"

Angela screamed in fear, causing both Ciel and Sebastian to look towards the window, where a silhouette of a dogs head appeared on the curtains, initially surprising the young Phantomhive. "Sebastian!"

The butler ran forward at a human speed, quickly pulling open the curtains to reveal nothing but night sky.

"What was that?" The preteen wondered, walking over to his demonic servant to look out the window.

"Young Master, look."

Ciel looked up to his butler then back out the window, catching the sight of what appeared to be a glowing dog as it ran through Houndsworth, leaving a trail of the glowing substance as it ran.

* * *

><p>Rebecca bolted up right in her bed as a scream echoed throughout the entire estate; undoubtedly wake all of its occupants. Before she could react, the door to the room flew open as Benjamin rushed in.<p>

"You alright?"

"Yes, the scream came from down the hall!" Grabbing her hat and shoving it atop her head, the ebony haired teen only hoped that everyone would be too distracted to notice the few pieces of hair that didn't make it into the cap as she and Benjamin ran out of the room and down the hall, meeting up with Ciel and Sebastian as they made their way outside.

Both teens ignored the feeling of the cold ground against their feet as they looked around the moonlit landscape for anything that didn't seem to fit.

Ciel kneeled next to the green glowing substance to examine it closely. Running a finger through it, the bluenette could only smirk. '_Phosphorous… such a cheap trick._' He mused to himself.

"Young Master!" Mey-Rin called out as she and the other Phantomhive servants ran outside.

"Angela!" Finni added, spotting the Barrymore maid standing near the Phantomhive butler.

"What the devil's the fuss about?" Bard asked, clutching a pillow tightly against his chest.

"The demon hound has appeared." Angela explained.

"Demon Hound? Thought those were just stories ta scare 'ittle kids." Benjamin scoffed.

Rebecca nodded in agreement with Ben, deciding to not speak for the moment. She didn't believe what the female servant had just said to them. Things like Devil's and Demon Hounds were just stories to scare little kids, right?

"The demon hound is real… It brings calamity upon the village. Those who defy my master are punished by the demon hound. That is the law of this village." Angela explained to them.

Rebecca stared at the white haired servant. Something about her… wasn't normal. '_Anyone who defies her master…? That sounds like something a pig headed noblemen would do just to stay in power._' The teen mused.

"Angela…!" A male voice called, causing everyone to turn in the direction of the large mass of people walking up towards the smaller group.

"Please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come." Another replied, holding up a torch so he could see.

Angela walked forward to meet one of the men half way. "Who's been punished?" She questioned, her voice full with worry.

Ciel kneeled next to the body of one of the villagers they had seen earlier that day. His body covered in bite marks and blood and his clothes nearly torn to shreds. The bite marks on the male's body were definitely that of a dog's, but whether they were made by a demon hound or just a normal dog was unclear to the Phantomhive.

Rebecca turned her head, not wanting to see anymore than she already had. No doubt that this would cause her a good amount of nightmares for at least a week or two. The ebony haired teen began rethinking her idea of staying here wasn't a good choice. And since the young Earl Phantomhive had told his butler AND Lord Barrymore that she and Benjamin were sent by Her Majesty, all options of leaving this village had quickly vanished.

"That's awful." Bard stated, imagining how the male might have actually died. The only thought that came to mind for the ex-soldier was that he bled out to death.

Ciel lifted the corpses hand to examine one of the bite marks. "I see."

"Don't touch!" Came a gruff male voice, causing everyone to turn and face Lord Barrymore. "So James was the bad dog?"

"Yes. Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth dog." An older gentleman replied, explaining to Lord Barrymore which rule the boy had broken.

"I see. Then this was inevitable."

"Inevitable…? Someone was just murdered an all you can say is that it was inevitable?" Rebecca hissed, keeping her voice as masculine as she could make it as her anger rose.

Barrymore glared at the ebony haired teen. "This village has laws I have decreed. Those who break them are punished by the demon hound who protects the Barrymores!"

"That's still murder!"

"Rebe—Ho-Horatio, just ferget 'bout it 'fore ya get us killed." Benjamin warned, grabbing onto the females shoulders incase she decided to punch Barrymore in the face. "S-sorry 'bout m' brother." He apologized. Personally, Benjamin wouldn't have cared if Rebecca actually punched the guy in the face. His ego needed to be knocked down quite a bit.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the two teens. From the way the dirty blonde male addressed his companion, it was obvious that he was trying to keep something from slipping out and that the others actions could cause whatever it was they were trying to hide to be forced out into the open.

The large group of villagers began to chant as two other males walked over to the body and picked it up, ready to transport the corpse to its final resting place.

"I was sure the outsiders would be its prey…" Barrymore stated, watching as the group followed the body towards the graveyard. "You've had a narrow escape…" He said towards Ciel and the Phantomhive servants. "Consider yourself lucky."

Rebecca glared at the noble as he walked away, knowing that his last remark was directed at her.

Benjamin released his breath after holding it in for what felt like ages. Rebecca's temper was going to be her demise one of these days. His hands slid off her shoulders once he was sure that she wasn't going to chase after the noblemen that more or less just openly threatened her.

"Bloody bastard." She spat.

The dirty blonde male groaned, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>After returning to the Barrymore manor, hardly anyone, save for possibly Ciel and Sebastian, got any sleep. The noble's words weighted heavy on the servants and teens mind.<p>

Rebecca and Benjamin sat outside not far from Bardroy and the other Phantomhive servants. Those three appeared to be depressed ever since they got up, and not because of last night's events.

"What a horrible trip." Bard groaned.

"Yes, yes." Mey-Rin agreed.

"What d'ya thinks got 'em down?" Benjamin wondered, keeping his voice to around a whisper so as to not draw any attention.

"Not sure." Rebecca shrugged, keeping her voice around a whisper as well.

The sound of walking immediately caught the attention of both teens as they looked up to see Sebastian walking over to the group.

"What's the matter? You were so enthusiastic on the drive here."

"Yeah, well…" Bard didn't say anymore. It was obvious what he was trying to get across.

"Have you forgotten? We came to a resort." Sebastian smiled, holding up a picnic basket and bathing clothes.

Immediately, their moods brighten at the implication.

"Resort?" Ben questioned, looking from Sebastian to Rebecca.

The ebony haired teen shrugged. Frankly, hearing that Houndsworth was a resort surprised her just as much as it did Ben.

"Of course, you are welcome to join us if you wish." The black clad demon added, looking over towards the two teens. Particularly '_Horatio_' as the boy Benjamin had called her after the small disagreement with Lord Barrymore. The demon had to admit that the girl had talent if she could fool him AND the Angel.

_~Earlier that morning~_

_Sebastian walked down the hall from his Master's room after getting the boy ready for the day. If only the little brat hadn't ordered him to wake the other two. The demon's feelings were still a confused mess and it was starting to irritate him. And the cause was that ebony haired human, adding insult to injury in Sebastian's head._

_The black clad male groaned mentally as he continued towards the two rooms the teens had been placed in for the evening. He wanted to avoid that Horatio boy as much as possible until he could sort out just what was wrong with himself, but alas, such was not the case. Sebastian shook his head, deeming it best to wake the boy up and get it over with instead of putting it off._

_The demon walked up to the door said male was staying in and was about to knock when a voice reached his ears from behind the closed door. More notable a female's voice._

"_I hope that bloody pigheaded man dies before the next moon!"_

"_Can't disagree there… Just b' more careful 'round 'im Becca. If Barrymore killed 'at James kid like ya think 'e did, e'll probably keep true ta his threat." Benjamin warned._

_Sebastian couldn't keep the smirk from forming on his lips. Granted he was annoyed that some human, a female no less, was able to hide their identity from him by just changing the way she dressed and the way she sounded, he couldn't help but be impressed. That girl was quite the trickster to not only fool a demon, but also an Angel as well._

_The question of why this human had such an effect on him immediately surfaced in the forefront of his mind. He had been around human females before and none of them had ever caused his feeling to turn into the state they were currently in. What exactly made this one human so different from all the rest then? A thought briefly passed through his mind but he quickly shot it down. There was absolutely no way in the deepest corner of Hell that this particular female could be his mate._

_Shaking the thought from his mind, the demon knocked on the door of the room, causing both occupants to stop talking and fall silent._

* * *

><p>Rebecca sat on the beach next to Angela, watching Bard, Finni, and Ben as they ran into the lake acting like little kids. It was still fairly warm for September, but it didn't appear that anyone was complaining about it.<p>

"Wow, who'd've guessed it was so comfortable? The water's not even cold!" Bard exclaimed happily.

Finni smiled, shaking some of the water from his hair. The strawberry blonde male turned towards the changing hut that Mey-Rin was still in. "You come out here too, Mey-Rin!"

The red haired maid poked her head out from behind the curtain, obviously embarrassed for some reason. "I can't, it's just too embarrassing, yes!"

"Chances like this don't come every day! Hurry up and get in!" Bard shouted.

Mey-Rin groaned, pulling the curtain even closer to her body.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, watching as Ben grabbed Bard from behind and pulled him down into the water. "Men…" She scoffed, keeping her voice at a whisper so hopefully no one would hear her.

This morning had been too much of a close call for her to be even remotely comfortable around anyone at the moment. She had a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach that the butler had already found out she was only masquerading as a male. The ebony haired teen hoped to GOD that wasn't the case.

"Are you not going to join them?" Angela asked, her voice in Rebecca's opinion sounding sickly sweet.

"N-nah, I can't swim anyway." She lied.

The white haired maid only nodded. She saw through the girl's façade, Angela wasn't stupid. It had fooled her at first, but not like the girl's guise fooled other humans. Frankly, the fact that she had been tricked by some human irritated her to no end. No doubt that the Phantomhive's demon was finding great amusement in Angela's sudden distress. She'll be so glad once that Barrymore idiot is out of the picture and she can complete her assignment.

Rebecca glanced over towards the Phantomhive Earl and his butler, noticing them conversing about Lord knows what. '_The Queen's Guard Dog huh? Father did say that the previous head's son had taken over after that fire… I never thought that he would be so young though._'

The ebony haired teen couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He couldn't be no more than twelve and because of a freak accident that killed his parents, Ciel practically lost what he had left of his childhood in an instant. She turned her attention away from the boy, focusing it back on Benjamin and the three Phantomhive servants with him. Rebecca could honestly say that all of them looked like little kids, splashing water in each other's faces.

Finni turned his gaze from Bard after a moment towards the shore. From the way he acted, Rebecca wondered just how close the boy had been to his mother considering that he doesn't tend to act his age. At least in her opinion since meeting the Phantomhive Gardener.

The strawberry blonde smiled at the two females. "Angela! Horatio!" He waved.

Angela and Rebecca both waved back in acknowledgement.

"He is quite adorable, that Finni." Angela smiled, watching the Phantomhive butler from the corner of her eye as he left. Perhaps now would be the perfect time to actually figure out why this girl was hiding herself, and if possible, from what.

Rebecca shrugged. Angela did have a point, but if she answered the maid, it wouldn't really fit a male's perspective on others of the _same _gender.

"If I may ask, how long have you and your companion been traveling together?"

The ebony haired teen glanced at the Barrymore maid from the corner of her eye. The smile Angela was giving her sent a cold shiver down her spine. This maid wasn't _normal_ by any means. "The first assignment we've been on ta gether. 'Er Majesty thought we'd be perfect fer 'elpin' Earl Phantomhive." She smirked, deciding to stick with the story Ciel had told Barrymore just on the off chance the maid was there at the time.

The white haired maid simply nodded. This wasn't going to be an easy task of getting the girl to admit to who she was.

Benjamin hesitantly took a bite of one of the sandwiches Bard had offered him.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the male's hesitation. "I ain't gonna kill ya Ben." She scoffed, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

Both teens had been surprised by the amount of food the Phantomhive butler had made for their little picnic on the beach. Everything from cake, to sandwiches and biscuits.

"Yer butler's a 'ell of a cook!" The ebony haired female grinned.

"Yeah! This is betta 'en what mum makes." Ben agreed, grabbing a biscuit from the small basket they had been placed in.

Finni smiled, turning to Angela when he noticed she hadn't bothered to eat anything. "Have some, Angela."

"Are you sure it's alright for me to share?" Angela asked nervously.

"Of course! And Sebastian's packed lunches are delicious, yes!" Mey-Rin replied happily.

Angela was about to reply when the group heard someone shouting, causing them all to turn and momentarily forget about their lunch.

"He's been caught! The bad dog's been caught!" A young male shouted as he and four others ran by the lake.

"It's James's dog! The punishment is about to begin!" Another yelled, spotting the group on the beach.

"What punishment?" Rebecca questioned, her voice slightly wavering in pitch.

"I will explain it all when we get there. We must hurry!" Angela stated, quickly standing up off of the blanket they were sitting on.

* * *

><p>The town's church bell rang, once again signaling the hour as it did every other day. A large mass of villagers had congregated in a small open area with a Stone wall inclosing about half of the clearing.<p>

Ciel and the other's were the last to arrive at the 'punishment', watching as several dogs were let off their chain's and attacked another that had been tied down against the stone wall. The group of eight watched with horror as the mass of villagers cheered at the brutal sight.

"How barbaric…" Rebecca said in a small voice, unable to comprehend a large majority of the situation. She was stunned stiff at the sight of the cheering villagers and the dog that was being mauled to death.

Finni painfully watched the event unfold before him. Memories of the days he had been held down and injected with some unknown substance at the experimental facility flashed through his head. Parts of his life that he desperately wished had never happened.

"Stop…" His voice was small, only loud enough for those around him to hear what he spoke.

Rebecca and Benjamin turned, looking over their shoulder at Finnian whose hands were clutched together over his heart.

"You can't do this…"

"Hey Finni,…" Ben worried, noticing that the strawberry blonde male was starting to tremble.

"The poor thing!" Finni shouted angrily, taking everyone by surprise.

The mass of villagers watched with shock as the Phantomhive gardener ran over to a large wooden post and ripped it out of the ground.

"Stop it!" He shouted again, the pain of his memories seeping into his voice. Finni swung the large post, knocking all of the attack dogs away from the other with a force that caused everyone's jaw to fall slack.

One of the elderly females that had attended the punishment shrieked before passing out and falling into the arms of another behind her.

"Finni!" Bard and Mey-Rin shouted, running up to the friend with Ciel and Tanaka.

"Yer crazy!" Rebecca yelled, following after them with Benjamin behind her.

"Bloody 'ell! Yer gonna get us killed!"

Recovering from their shock, the mass of villagers immediately closed in on the seven who now stood before them.

"They got in the way." One growled, holding up his weapon, ready to attack.

"They interrupted our holy punishment." Another hissed angrily.

"They're more bad dogs!" Several chanted.

"Punish the bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs!"

"Punish? Are you bloody mad?" Rebecca growled angrily. "What give you 'he right ta kill a poor animal!"

The mass parted as Barrymore made his way up front, glaring down at the ebony haired teen. "As I have said before, little German Sheppard, this village has laws that I have created and are enforced by the demon hound."

"Yer nothin' but a coward 'idin' b'hind some fairytale!"

The sound of the slap reached her ears before she felt the sting on her check and the ground against her side as the force sent her to the ground, knocking off the messenger boy's cap from her head in the process.

A few gasps resonated throughout the mass of villagers along with several whispers as Benjamin ran over to help his friend up.

"I told ya ta b' careful, but yer too thick 'eaded ta listen." The dirty blonde male scolded, grabbing Rebecca by the arm and helping her to her feet.

A wicked grin spread across Barrymore's face. "Well now, it would seem that the little Pit bull is nothing more than a Pomeranian." He chuckled. "Tie them up. The girl and the Earl Phantomhive are to be chained."

Several villagers did as Lord Barrymore told them, tying the Phantomhive servants and Benjamin to one of the posts while Rebecca and Ciel were chained to the stone wall.

"You look pathetic, Maltese."

"Master, I beg you, please forgive these people!" Angela begged.

"True, the Pomeranian and the Shih Tzu are the Queen's messengers. Depending on what they say, perhaps I'll let them go. Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty never to touch it again!"

Ciel smirked, looking Barrymore dead in the eye. "You'd go that far to protect your tiny little kingdom? You're the very dictionary definition of 'obsession'."

"I agree with th' Earl!" Rebecca shouted, glaring at the male.

Barrymore's face faltered as anger began to consume him. "The learn for yourself what happens to bad dogs who defy me! Sick 'em!" He hissed.

Several more attack dogs were released from their leashes at the command and bolted towards Ciel and Rebecca.

The ebony haired teen shut her eyes close tightly, not wanting to see what fate held for her. At the moment, her future looked more and more like a black abyss.

The young Phantomhive watched the charging dogs without so much as batting a lash. He knew that there was nothing to worry about. And knowing Sebastian, he wouldn't show up until the last second like always.

Benjamin watched along with the other Phantomhive servants as the dogs closed in on both Ciel and Rebecca. The chances of them somehow escaping became bleaker and bleaker with each passing second. As the canine's launched themselves into the air, the dirty blonde haired male knew that everything was over and that he would have to watch his friend die before him. Benjamin turned his head away, not wanting to see what lay ahead for the two nobles. That was until he heard several yelps.

"What the—!"

"You're late." Ciel sighed, watching as Sebastian stood back to his full height and adjusted his gloves.

"My apologizes, my Lord." Sebastian replied.

Rebecca's eyes snapped open at the sound of the black butler's voice. '_Wh-where did he…How did he…?_' The teens thoughts raced through her head as her gaze was focused on the back of the butler's head. He hadn't been with them when they arrived at the 'punishment arena', so just where on earth did he come from?

"You dare interfere, Garm?" Barrymore shouted, unable to comprehend just where in the hell the butler had come from. "What are you waiting for? Kill that one too!" He ordered.

The dogs that stood before Barrymore lowered their heads out of fear. Unlike their human masters, they could sense that something was _clearly_ wrong with the man they were being ordered to attack.

"Oh, what noisy, coarse voices. This is why I hate dogs." Sebastian sighed, clearly irritated. His usual russet colored eyes flashed a demonic red, causing the dogs to lie on the ground and whimper.

Rebecca stared at Sebastian before quickly shaking her head. From where she was currently chained the ebony haired teen could only make out half of the male's eye, but she could have sworn that just now they changed to a poisonous pinkish-red.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I will leave off for this chapter^^<strong>

**I had a hard time trying to figure out how I was gonna have Sebastian find out that Rebecca was by all means a girl, but in the end I thought him eavesdropping would be kinda funny.**

**Thank you I Am Pandora, watergoddesskasey, and moonbunny81 for reviewing^^ It means a lot to me. And thank you everyone who's added A Soul's Tourniquet to their favorites.**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I update!**

**Ciao for now^^**


	5. The Demon Dog of Houndsworth

A Soul's Tourniquet

The Demon Dog of Houndsworth

**Shadows: Hi everyone! If you're wondering why Grelle won't appear anytime soon, its cuz Will demoted him again and he's being forced to do desk work at the Shinigami Library. *evil smile***

**Ichigo: Gah! What the hell, why the hell does she always do this?**

**Shadows: Ne, something wrong Kurosaki-kun?**

**Ichigo: Rukia left one of her stupid letters behind again and I can't figure it out!**

**Shadows: *deadpans* Three hundred and sixty episodes and you still can't figure out what Kuchiki-chan's letters say.**

**Ichigo: Sh-shut up!**

**Shadows: Hand it over before you hurt yerself.**

**Ichigo: *hands over letter***

**Shadows: *scans over letter quickly; looks at Rukia's drawings for a hint* You idiot, didn't you even try to get rid of 'ta' that's in front of each word?**

**Ichigo: Well how should I know what the hell she meant! Her drawings suck anyway!**

**Shadows: Yer hopeless Kurosaki-kun.**

**Ichigo: Shut up!**

**Shadows: What does her letter say anyway? *attempts to look over Ichigo's shoulder***

**Ichigo: Uh… *starts reading letter* Ichigo… I've gone back to the Soul Society to help Nii-san and the others with a few matters that need attention. I'll be back in a few days. Help Shadows-san with the disclaimer to her story and don't forget to see Urahara-san about that package I ordered. Rukia… P.S., Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya will be stay with you until their assignment in the World of the Living is completed.**

**Shadows: Awwww! *sad face* but Rukia-chan promised she would help me with that today T^T**

**Ichigo: Gah-! What the hell Rukia! Since when did my house become a freakin' hotel for everyone to stay in?**

**Shadows: Ne, Ichi-nii… Will you help me with the disclaimer before you leave?**

**Ichigo: Fine! *looks at letter; flips over to the opposite side* Uh… Shadows-san doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its character's… all rights go to Toboso Yana. There are you happy now?**

**Shadows: Yep! And all OC's are my property! So if ya wanna use 'em, ya gotta ask first!**

**Ichigo: I'm leaving…**

**Shadows: Okay! Oh, hold on a sec Ichigo! *pulls out ¥4813(($60))* Here, it's for helping since Rukia wasn't here.**

**Ichigo: Hey thanks… See ya later then.**

**Shadows: Ja ne, Kurosaki-kun! Ah, I almost forgot! To all my lovely readers out there, please leave a review so I know what you like and dislike about the story! It helps authors like me who constantly doubt their work a great deal! You don't even have to leave a review about the story! I like random comments too!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Kaishi!**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what happened…?" Barrymore stuttered, fear and anger creeping into his voice.<p>

Rebecca mentally agreed with Barrymore. She couldn't understand why the attack dogs were suddenly laying on their stomachs whimpering like they had just been scolded by their master. Her eyes quickly shifted from the dogs to the back of Sebastian's head.'_What did he do to scare those dogs like that? It's not like he had a dog whistle or something…_'

"This farce ends here, Barrymore! People of the village, listen to me! There is no demon hound. There's only that pathetic old man obsessed with power!" Ciel shouted so everyone could hear him. The game was already boring him and frankly, he was sickened by how the entire village foolishly believed the middle-aged male.

'_At least _**someone**_ believes the same thing that I do._' Rebecca internally smirked to herself. She was glad Ciel believed that Barrymore was nothing but a power obsessed pig.

"Wh-What do you base that on?" Barrymore growled, though it came out as more of a nervous whimper. The male cursed himself internally. He had given this brat kid of an Earl even more reason to suspect him and now it was only a matter of moments before the entire village turned against him.

"This. It was in the basement of your manor. I've already confirmed that the teeth match the marks on James." Sebastian stated, pulling out the dog skull that he practically shoved into one of the attack dog's mouths.

Benjamin stared at the skull with wide eyes. How did something like that NOT kill the poor mutt that was unfortunate to receive it?

The mass of villagers gasped in shock at the accusation against their Lord.

Sebastian stood and pointed to the clouded sky, causing everyone except Ciel to actually look up. "Behold. This is the demon hound's true form."

"What the—?"

"A silhouette!" Rebecca gaped.

The image of a large dogs head appeared on the passing clouds that covered the sky, surprising the villagers and the Phantomhive servants.

"His shadow is nothing but a projection, as the young Lady has said." The demon replied, turning to give Rebecca his famous closed eye smile.

The ebony haired teen flinched slightly, quickly making herself a mental note for future reference. '_If I ever see him smile at me like that again while Ben and I are at the Phantomhive manor, I'm running._'

"It's just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphor. He merely sprinkled it on a normal dog." He continued, explaining to everyone the glowing substance they had found on the dirt road that ran through Houndsworth.

"The demon dog is an illusion produced by a single person. And that person is you, Henry Barrymore!" Ciel concluded.

"N-Nonsense! Where's the proof?" Barrymore demanded. He refused to believe that this little punk just ruined EVERYTHING!

The young Phantomhive merely smirked, causing the ebony haired female next to him to give him a worried glance.

Sebastian casually walked over to the badly injured dog that had belonged to James before this whole mess occurred. "Give it to me. Your duty is done."

Rebecca, Benjamin, and the rest of the Phantomhive servants looked on with confusion as the black clad butler pulled what resembled cloth from the dog's mouth.

"It's fine cloth. _This _is the reason he hung on to it to the last." He stated, turning to show the villagers and Barrymore exactly what it was the dog had refused to let go earlier.

Barrymore flinched, taking a step back at the sight of the green plaid fabric. "Th-That's…"

"Yes. It's a scrap of your trousers, from when he bit your leg trying to protect James."

Immediately, Barrymore turned to run, only to be stopped by the villagers who had come to witness the 'punishment'.

"So _you_ killed James?" One hissed, outraged by the Lords actions.

"There was no demon hound?"

"You tricked us!"

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel shouted over the enraged mass of villagers now turned mob.

Rebecca watched as several men closer to Barrymore lifted him over their head and began walking off, shouting angrily at the former Lord. "Bloody 'ell… Can't say I feel bad for 'im. He got what was comin'." She sighed, finally releasing a breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding in.

Sebastian and Angela helped everyone out of their confines once the mob was out of the immediate vicinity.

Ciel rubbed his wrists, scowling to himself. He was finally glad that this whole ordeal was finally over and that he could return to his manor in the morning.

Benjamin ran over to Rebecca once the Phantomhive butler freed her from the shackles the Houndsworth villagers had put her in. "You alright?"

The ebony haired teen nodded once, picking up her messenger boy cap and dusted it off before returning it to her head. "Been betta though… Just glad that pigheaded bastard's gone fer good." Though her disguise was no longer an option to use, Rebecca wasn't exactly ready to tell anyone else she was in reality a noble.

"Phew, I'm exhausted!" Bard grinned, stretching his arms over his head once Angela untied them from the post.

Mey-Rin nodded in agreement with the chef. It had been a rather long day for everyone.

Finny walked over to the dog that they had watched take a mauling earlier. Its body now lay motionless on the ground. The strawberry blonde kneeled next to the animal, petting its fur regardless of the blood stains that were left from the wounds. "You're an amazing dog. To think you tried to protect your master to the end…Uhn!"

"Those wounds were pretty bad… Be a miracle if the mutt survived that." Benjamin said, noticing how the younger servant pulled away from the dog momentarily.

Everyone watched in silence as Finny picked up the dogs corpse and held it close to him. "You worked so hard. You worked so hard." Silent sobbing was heard shortly after.

Rebecca looked down at her feet. From the way Finny had reacted earlier, something told her that he had a harsh childhood. "I'm sure 'e's thankful that ya helped 'im Finny…" She doubted that her words eased the Phantomhive gardener, but it seemed to give the other servants some piece of mind. Save for Sebastian that is.

"This is why I hate dogs." He groaned.

A pulse marked made itself known on Rebecca's forehead as she glared at the butler before folding her arms across her chest and looking away from him. "That's why I 'ate men!" She spat, causing everyone to look at her and for Benjamin to gap at her statement.

"Wha—! What did I do?"

"Men are always so 'eartless. It's a wonder mum tells me ta neva get married."

"I ain't heartless!" Ben yelled incredulously.

"I wasn't talkin' 'bout you…" The ebony haired teen said, jabbing her thumb towards Sebastian. "I was talkin' 'bout the black 'earted male next ta ya! 'Sides, I live with ya…"

A few snickers could be heard coming from behind Rebecca. At least her comment made someone laugh after all that's happened.

Rain began to fall soon after while Finny mourned for the dog. After a minute of trying to coax him out of the cold late summer rain, the group returned to the Barrymore manor for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>Ciel stood next to the window in his room, staring out into the stormy night sky. "Case closed, eh? Let's leave the village when the rain lets up."<p>

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied.

Angela stood in front of the window in the hallway, a smile evident on her lips. It was about time that Barrymore was taken care of by her pet, and the thought of doing away with him couldn't have pleased her more.

The angel ignored the presence of the youngest Phantomhive servant as she stared out into the rain, giving a slight nod from the window to the silver haired _man_ that stood outside. '_Unfortunately, Earl Phantomhive… you have only just scratched the surface of this little mystery._'

"I don't like that butler… He gives me th' creeps." Ben shuddered, staring into the fire place.

"Mmh… I will admit that the aura he holds about him is not one that _any being_ would want to be near. It's very… ominous." Rebecca agreed, turning away from the window.

The dirty blonde male sighed. "Whad'da we do after we're done 'ere?"

"Go with Earl Phantomhive I assume. We do not have a choice in the matter at this point."

"Tch… that so, huh."

"Honestly Ben, it's not like we can tell 'im no. Unless ya want ta be tried for impersonating a servant of th' crown."

"That's was all 'is doin' though! E's the one 'o told everyone that Her Majesty sent us!" Benjamin objected.

The teen had a point… And Ciel didn't seem like the type of noble who would go out of his way to actually have them arrested. To his knowledge, Benjamin and Rebecca were only members of the middle class.

"Think of it this way Ben, you will get to live the life of a noble in some sense if we work for the Earl. And if 'e pays us fer our work, you can save the money and use it fer schooling."

Benjamin thought for a moment. The ebony haired teen was right. He'd be living in a Manor and he'd get paid just to help clean the place. With the extra money on hand, he could help out his parents too. The males tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth. "I 'ate it when yer right 'bout somethin'."

Rebecca smiled. Before she could speak, a loud shriek echoed throughout the manor, causing both teens to look at the door, then back to each other.

Bardroy, Tanaka, and Finny ran out of their rooms and down the stairs towards the basement after hearing a shriek from Mey-Rin who had been sent down to check on the former Lord Barrymore.

"What's goin' on?" Bard panicked as he bolted down the stairs without falling. "What is it, Mey-Rin?"

The red haired maid was only able to point at the cell Barrymore had been placed in. Fear disabling her speech.

All three males looked up to the cell, immediately noticing the blood splatter on the floor and the gaping hole in the wall.

The cigarette Bard help between his lips fell to the ground when he spoke. "H-Hey, he's…" He wasn't sure what to exactly make of the scene before him as his brain rapidly tried to process everything.

Ciel, Sebastian, and Angela joined them shortly after hearing Mey-Rin scream. The angel trying her damnedest to hide the smile that desperately wanted to be seen.

"Lord Barrymore!"

A loud bang sounded from the main door of the house as someone frantically pounded on it with their fist.

Rebecca and Benjamin stared at the door in confusion after finally gathering the courage to see what it was that caused one of the females in the estate to scream bloody murder.

"I have a horrible feeling about this all-of-the-sudden." The ebony haired female said, suppressing the cold shudder that rippled up her spine.

Benjamin nodded in agreement. Something about how everything played out just spelt 'murder' and 'revenge' in the male's mind.

Both teens debated mentally with themselves whether to answer the door or wait for Angela as the being outside continued to pound on the wood.

The dirty blonde male sighed and started walking down the rest of the stairs towards the door when Angela, Ciel and the Phantomhive servants ran into the foyer from another part of the manor.

Upon her opening the door, one of the villager's from earlier stumbled inside, falling to his hands and knees after a few steps.

"Th-The great demon hound!" He stuttered.

"Demon hound?"

* * *

><p>A flash of lightning was what lit the group's way as they raced to the 'punishment arena' after finding Lord Barrymore's cell unoccupied.<p>

Howling and what sound like a low murmur from the distance added to the ominous feel the storm was already providing, causing Rebecca to doubt her sanity at the moment. She could have stayed at the Manor and waited for the others to come back but instead she had followed after them. In the pit of her stomach, the ebony haired female knew that what she was undoubtedly going to see would probably haunt her for the remained of her life.

_The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good_

_The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad_

_Lullaby, the sun sets_

_Lullaby and good night_

_If you don't go to sleep, the dog will come down here_

_He'll gobble your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone_

A mass of villagers and dogs sat in a semi-circle, chanting and howling like they were praying to some type of God. The storm seemed to faze no one except for Rebecca, Benjamin and the Phantomhive servants who left their coats behind in the rush.

"What happened?" Sebastian questioned.

No one answered him. Instead they continued to chant and howl, oblivious to the late comers. Not getting an answer silently annoyed the demon, but he did well to hide the fact from the others.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bard demanded, getting annoyed at the villagers who still refused to acknowledge anyone.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the entire area, revealing the bloodied mess that had been hidden by the shroud of darkness.

Henry Barrymore's lifeless body sat propped up against the stone wall that Ciel and Rebecca had been previously chained to, his right forearm completely torn away from the body.

Mey-Rin, Finni, and Rebecca both shrieked at the sight.

Benjamin quickly wrapped an arm around the ebony haired female's waist and pulled her against his chest so she wouldn't have to see more than she already had. "Bloody 'ell…!"

Sebastian glared at the younger dirty blonde male before quickly snapping his gaze back towards the body. Was he… jealous of some human trying to save that girl from the mental scarring of seeing Lord Barrymore's partially mangled corpse? What in Lucifer's name was wrong with him? The demon butler looked down at his master, noticing that the young lord was silently giving him the order to check the body. He complied without a word and walked over to Barrymore's corpse, immediately picking up the scent of ash and wet fur. So Barrymore hadn't been lying about the Hell hound after all.

"Great demon hound!"

"Great demon hound, forgive us!"

Rebecca pulled away from Benjamin just in time to see Angela pass out from the shock of seeing her master dead.

"Angela!" Finny panicked, running over to the unconscious maid.

'_Did someone want revenge for James's death? If that's the case then…_' The ebony haired teen cautiously turned towards the body of Lord Barrymore, who was luckily hidden behind Sebastian. '_Anyone could be considered the murderer… including myself._' Rebecca swallowed a lump that was trying to form in her throat. If it came down to a murder investigation, no doubt she would be on of Earl Phantomhive's suspects. And the last thing she needed her parents to hear was that she was a suspect in the murder of some Lord.

* * *

><p>"It's a shame, young master, after you've already declared that the case was closed." Sebastian smirked, his voice every bit taunting.<p>

"Shut up." Ciel replied, his voice holding no inflection of anger.

Rebecca glared at the butler, quickly turning away and scowling at the table. "What kinda person teases another 'bout this sort o' thing?"

"Pay him no mind… It will only encourage him to keep doing such things unless you ignore him." Ciel stated, not bothering to look at either the ebony haired teen or his demonic butler.

Sebastian suppressed a chuckle before turning to the servants. "Where is Angela?"

"I put her to bed for now, but she seems very tired, yes." Mey-Rin replied.

"It's too painful to watch." Bard added.

Benjamin nodded in agreement. He hadn't been born when his grandparents died in a carriage accident, so he wasn't sure what it felt like to lose someone you've known for so long. And from _what he remembered Rebecca telling him, her grandparents on both sides of her family were still_ alive and well.

"This village was completely isolated from the rest of society out of fear of the demon hound's curse… I thought we established that the hound was faked by Lord Henry so that he could rule here. But now Lord Henry has…" Ciel didn't continue.

"Are you sure those bite wounds really weren't from the demon hound, like the villagers say?" Bard inquired, wanting to make sure that this wasn't someone else's doing.

"Maybe he's mad at being blamed for Lord Henry's bad deeds!"

"Someone could've done the same thing ta Barrymore like 'e did ta James… There're 'nough dogs in th' village fer someone ta pay no mind ta one missin." Rebecca suggested.

"I'd wanna kill 'im too if I found out 'e killed someone just ta stay in power." Benjamin agreed.

"Well, I think we can say for sure that no human did this, at least." Sebastian replied, not bothering to hide the grin that was plastered on his face.

"What's that suppose ta mean?" Bard wondered.

Rebecca watched the black clad butler from the corner of her vision. She agreed with Bard, what _did _he mean by '_no human_'? Not only that, but the way the male had said it so casually seemed to give it double meaning.

"It doesn't matter. The fact is that someone or something killed Lord Henry, and I intend to find out whom…"

"But that mean's anyone could 'ave a reason ta kill th' Lord."

Ciel turned to the ebony haired female. He had hoped that would have ended the conversation so he could go to bed, but now it seemed that he would have to wait at least another minute or two before that could actually happen. "True, that does mean that everyone is considered a suspect including myself. Regardless it is getting rather late and I am growing tired of all of this. We shall continue the conversation in the morning… Let's go Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

Both males left the room without a word, leaving behind the servants and the two teens.

The ebony haired female watched after them until they disappeared from sight behind the wall. Something about Earl Phantomhive and his butler… just didn't sit well with her. '_Those two are hiding something… and I do intent to find out what._' She vowed mentally.

* * *

><p>Sebastian helped the young Phantomhive change into his sleep attire without saying a word. The demon could feel the boys gaze burning a hole into his head as he buttoned the rest of his nightshirt, knowing that he wanted to ask the demon a question but wasn't sure how to go about it. "What's the matter?"<p>

"The way you phrased it earlier: "no human did this." That redheaded reaper had better not show up again." Ciel growled, referring to his late Aunt's former butler, accomplice, and murderer, Grelle Sutcliff.

Sebastian smirked, meeting the boys gaze. "I am quite impressed at the sharpness of your learning curve." The demon stood and walked over to the bed; grabbing the clothes the young Earl had been wearing and hanging them back up in the armoire. "There is no need to worry. Mey-Rin's idea was not wholly incorrect. It was Lord Henry the hound was after. I imagine there isn't anyone else who would fall victim to it."

"That doesn't mean I can just leave it alone." The bluenette reminded.

"Is that your beautiful loyalty to your Queen?"

"No, that's not all. You're normally a dull man, but when a dog enters the picture, you become rather fascinating. Not to mention that you've also been acting rather strange around that Rebecca girl." Ciel grinned.

Sebastian closed the armories doors, smirking at the young Earl as he turned around. "You have learned." He wasn't going to deny that the girl the _Queen_ had _sent_ to assist them certainly had him questioning himself as a demon. And that his hate for dogs was also driving him to finish this case as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Hidin' somethin'? Like what?" Ben questioned when his friend brought up her suspicion.<p>

Rebecca sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not entirely sure… Two years ago the Phantomhive estate burned to the ground, killing both Earl and Countess Phantomhive. There had been a rumor at the time that Ciel also died within the flames and that the reason there were no remains found was because of the fires intensity, but shortly after that, he reappeared as if out of thin air with that butler. Because he was born a Phantomhive, no one bothered to ask him what happened during the two months he had gone missing."

"Ya think that Sebastian guy had somethin' ta do with it?"

"No… At least not in the Earl's disappearance."

The room fell silent shortly afterwards, the only thing staving off a deafening silence was the pounding rain outside.

"We'll be leavin' ta morrow mornin' most likely. Gotta get _some_ sleep at least." Benjamin yawned, standing from his seat and stretching his arms over his head.

"Yes… you're right I suppose." Rebecca nodded.

Benjamin stopped at the door, hesitating briefly. "Don't think 'bout it too much, alright. E's probably 'idin' something that 'e went through afta th' fire… Night."

The ebony haired teen smiled at her friend. "Good night."

She watched silently as Benjamin left the room for the night before sitting on the edge of the bed and walking over to the window. What Sebastian had said before the earl retired for the evening had been nagging at her the entire time she spoke with the dirty blonde male. "No human, huh…? Hmph, that's not even bloody possible and yet he just said it like the implication was stating the obvious. What exactly are you saying, Mister Michaelis?"

A loud crack of thunder caused the teen to flinch and take a step back away from the window, only to fall back against someone's firm chest. "WHAAAAAAAAAHHH! The _bloody 'ell_ is wrong with you?" Rebecca shrieked, whipping around to see the black clad butler standing in front of her.

Sebastian smirked. "Please forgive me, my Lady."

"Don't you know ta knock? Some servant you are." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest and walking over to the bed.

"I did, my lady. When I received no answer I merely came in to check on your well being." He lied, knowing that he would never get caught. "You seemed quite intent on something outside."

"Hardly… What do ya want butler? I doubt that it's proper for a servant, a male one no less, ta walk into a girl's room at this time o' night."

"I merely wished to inquire about the reason for Her Majesty to send you and your companion to assist my Lord in this matter."

Rebecca froze. Ciel had never told her what to say if one of his servants asked about that. The smug glint that the butler's eyes gave off hinted that he had a hunch the whole thing had been set up. The teen cursed herself for her bad luck. "Th-That's a matta between th' Earl and myself. If you wanna know so badly, ask yer master like the good little lap dog you are…"

Sebastian's eye twitched at this. If he wasn't masquerading as a butler of the Phantomhive family, he would've killed this girl where she stood.

"Now, out b'fore I tell Earl Phantomhive that 'is butler is sneakin' 'round my room at night." She said, using all of her might to push the male out of the room.

The demon allowed her to push him out into the hallway. Of course, he hadn't truly expected her to slam the door in his face once passed the threshold. He shook his head in irritation, unable to get the truth out of her like he assumed he would.

This human would become his downfall if he wasn't careful.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I end this chapter. I wanted to get a bit more SebbyXRebecca in before the chapter ended, so instead of ending with Finny and Mey-Rin finding Pluto on top of Angela, I decided to add the ending that you have just read XD.<strong>

**Thank you Noface and I Am Pandora for reviewing the last chapter. It meant a lot^^. And thank you everyone who added my story to your favorites.**

**Pluto finally makes his debut in the next chapter, along with Undertaker. So until then my darling readers. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Oops, almost for got to mention one more thing. March 17th might not have an update that week because I'm getting my wisdom teeth out, so more or less whether or not I update will be solely dependent on how I'm feeling that week. So, just a heads up incase you don't see an update then.**

**Ciao for now^^**


	6. Inhuman

A Soul's Tourniquet

Inhuman

**Shadows: Whaaaaaaaah! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!**

**Edward: What are you complaining about now?**

**Shadows: I let down all of my readers! I didn't update like I said I would! And then when I went to update on Sunday the Doc Manager was all messed up and then I wasn't able to update yesterday because of schoolwork! T^T**

**Alphonse: Don't worry Shadows, I'm sure they'll forgive you.**

**Shadows: *sniff* Are you sure Al?**

**Alphonse: I'm positive.**

**Edward: Don't get her hopes up Alphonse. She'll just start crying again once she gets all those hate messages from her readers.**

**Shadows: *vein* Why don't you shut yer mouth, shrimp!**

**Alphonse: 0x0**

**Edward: *angrily* DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YER HEAD!**

**Shadows: Hey FullMetal! Mustang called, he wants his mini-skirt back!***

**Alphonse: *trying not to laugh* Th-That's mean.**

**Shadows: *straight face* I wasn't joking…**

**Alphonse: 0o0''**

**Shadows: *bursts out laugh* XD That… That look on yer face was priceless Al! It just… It just made my day!**

**Alphonse: *holding back a raging Ed so Shadows doesn't get killed* Y-your welcome! Ah, brother stop it! You'll get in trouble with Colonel Mustang again!**

**Edward: I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA BEAT HER TO A PULP!**

**Shadows: Calm down pipsqueak! Oh yeah… Hughes wanted me to pass something along to you the last time I saw him.**

**Edward: *instantly calms down* Wait, Hughes?**

**Shadows: Yep *tries to remember what Hughes said* Let's see here… 'Thank you for taking care of my darling Elicia since I'm gone. And remember Ed to drink your milk so you can grow a bit more. Oh, and tell Mustang that I'll be helping him as Fuher from here.'**

**Edward: Bleh! I hate milk!**

**Alphonse: Hold on, how did you speak with Hughes?**

**Shadows: I have my ways, young Elric. *Turns to reader* I apologize again for not updating yesterday like I should have. *bows deeply* However, in return for my tardiness, I will be updating with two chapters this Saturday, possibly even a three chapters, depending on how quickly I can finish my project for my 3D design course. Oh, I almost forgot, *turns to Ed and Al* can you guys help me with the disclaimer?**

**Edward: What are we suppose to say?**

**Shadows: Just read what's written on the teleprompter!**

**Alphonse: Shadows does not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters associated with the series.**

**Edward: All rights belong to Toboso Yana.**

**Shadows: And naturally, all OC's belong to me… Oh and Ed, could you read the last line for me?**

**Edward: Hmph, Fine… Before the story begins… I would like to say one thing… Colonel Roy Mustang looks dead sexy… HEY!**

**Shadows: Keep reading you idiot!**

**Edward: *grumbles angrily, quickly looks at last line* Pfft! Colonel Roy Mustang looks dead sexy… pfft, in a mini-skirt! *starts laughing***

**Shadows: *smiles triumphantly* And that's how I get myself off the hook for calling Ed short… Enjoy. Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**KAISHI!**

* * *

><p>Rebecca stared at the under canopy of the bed, unable to fall back asleep. Thanks to that butler, she was just barely able to get enough sleep last night. And Benjamin's obnoxious sleep talking in the next room hadn't helped her much either.<p>

Though she and the dirty blonde male had been traveling together for close to four months now… Not once had she ever heard the teen talk in his sleep. Of course, had that not woken her up in the middle of the night, then someone's wailing sure had.

The ebony haired teen rolled on to her side, facing towards the window. Streams of sunlight bleed through the crack between the two curtains, illuminating only a thin line of the comforter she was sleeping under. Sighing, Rebecca finally tossed off the fabric and swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretching her arms over her head. Today was going to be a very, VERY long day.

* * *

><p>"Mornin', everyone." Bard yawned, walking into the kitchen with the rest of the Phantomhive servants and Benjamin.<p>

"Too early… need sleep." Ben groaned tiredly. Thanks to his nightmare last night, the male had been unable to get the sleep he wanted, for fear of becoming the demon hounds next victim.

He however, wasn't the only one who looked worse for wear. Finny appeared to have hardly slept at all what with the dark circles under his eyes. Benjamin had noticed, but was far too tired to comment.

"Ah, good morning." Angela smiled happily, walking into the kitchen with a drink tray for the others. "Where's Rebecca?" She added, noticing the lack of people on the kitchen.

"She's talkin' with th' Earl 'bout somethin'…" The dirty blonde male explained, shoulders slouched forward and chin resting on the table.

"Oh, are you sure you should be outta bed?" Bard asked, not wanting to question why that Rebecca girl was talking to the young Master. It didn't appear to the chief that Benjamin knew anyway.

"Yes. I apologize for causing trouble." Angela nodded, placing the tray down on the table. "And when my master always told me not to break courtesy in front of quests…" The white haired maid looked way, almost appearing to be embarrassed by her previous actions. Truthfully, the Angela couldn't have been happier that that demon hound finally did away with that pig of a human. They were truly fowl beings easily corrupted by the idea of power. From the corner of her eye, Angela noticed the slight sickly color to the Phantomhive gardener's skin. As much as she wanted to drop this human façade and continue on with her real objective, until the Earl left, she couldn't move as much as a feather.

"Oh, Finny, you look pale…" Carefully, she reached out to touch the boy's forehead, but he quickly scurried to the wall behind him, back firmly pressed against the concrete.

"Um, I'm, uh, I'm sick!" He panicked, waving his arms up and down like he was attempting to fly. "If you touch me, you'll catch my… germs! Right, germs! I-I'm sorry!" And with that, the strawberry blonde booked out of the kitchen, faster than Angela had seen any human run.

'_That boy is by far the strangest human I have ever had the discourtesy to meet while here._' The Angel mused mentally.

"He sure doesn't _seem_ sick." Bard stated.

"That's an understatement…" Ben agreed.

* * *

><p>"A reason Her Majesty sent you?" Ciel asked, slightly amused that his butler had caught on so quickly.<p>

"Yes… From the way your butler spoke made it clear to me that Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, doesn't send others to help you with investigations, Earl Phantomhive. Quite frankly I'm interested in your actual motives for wanting my companion and I here." Rebecca stated, staring down the young male.

Ciel smirked. "You are right, Her Majesty rarely sends anyone to aid me in her orders. As the Queen's Guard Dog I always care out her orders without fail. For this reason, I am not surprised that Sebastian has already begun to suspect something."

"The reputation of the 'Evil Noblemen' precedes your family name quite well. Granted that I myself have no true knowledge of your family's involvement with the Underworld's affairs, when you walk among the lower classes, word about certain nobles spread like the plague. Regardless of that fact… the problem of your servant's curiosity could create an issue for Benjamin and namely myself. How do you propose we handle this?" The ebony haired teen wasn't willing to risk anyone finding out about her identity. And the fact that Ciel had convinced everyone that she and Benjamin were working under the Queen would get them into large amounts of trouble.

The bluenette sighed. He understood what the teen was worried about, and even HE himself would not be able to help her should she be found and tried for impersonating someone of the crown. "I will deal with Sebastian and the other servants myself should they begin to question your credibility. Play your role perfectly and you should have nothing to worry about."

"You are quite confident that your servants, rather, that your butler will no longer try to dig deeper into the situation."

"Sebastian has been taught to strictly follow any order I give him. If I tell him to forget about your credibility as one who works under the Queen, then he has no choice but to follow that order."

Rebecca smirked. "Sounds like he's nothing more than an obedient mutt to the Queen's own Guard Dog. If you say that I have nothing to worry about, then I will trust your judgment for the time being… However, if he begins to question more, for our own safety, Benjamin and I will leave without forewarning."

"If that is your choice, then you are free to do as you wish should that time come." Ciel agreed.

The teen nodded once and took her leave of the room before the Earl's butler could return. She knew that the young Phantomhive was hiding something that undoubtedly involved her, but the current moment seemed far too risky to question that hidden fact. For now, she was content with what she had been told. The rest of her questions would have to go unanswered till a later time.

* * *

><p>"Today's tea features cabinet pudding made with local blackberries." Sebastian explained, setting the dessert down in front of the Earl.<p>

"You're certainly carefree." Ciel scoffed.

"There is no need to rush."

The bluenette merely rolled his eyes, quickly glancing at the two teenagers that sat next to him. Neither had said a word since being invited to join him for afternoon tea, and truthfully, it made the young Phantomhive wonder what it was exactly that seemed to have the two on edge.

One of the outside doors that lead into the room slammed open, with a frantic Mey-Rin standing in the doorway. "Mister Sebastian!"

Ciel smirked internally. Sebastian could be a reason for that… Having been around the demon for so long usually caused him to forget how others tended to view his butler.

"What is it? You're making a fuss." Sebastian groaned, slightly annoyed at how much noise the maid and gardener were making.

"We can't find Angela anywhere!" Finny shouted franticly.

"Oh, she said there was some medicinal herbs growing by the fen, so she was going to go pick some." Bard explained.

"I don't like where this is goin'…" Benjamin mumbled.

Rebecca glanced at the Earl. The look in his eyes seemed to explain it all to her.

He knew this was going to happen.

Finny's voice was a mixture of sadness and worry. "She went to the fen by herself?"

"When there might really be a demon hound lurking about?" Mey-Rin add incredulously.

"Oh, hell!"

"Hold on a second! You don't honestly believe that do ya?" Rebecca groaned. This demon hound thing was becoming real old real fast.

"Why would she be picking herbs at a time like this?" The strawberry blonde frowned.

"Apparently you do…" The ebony haired teen deadpanned. How dense could someone actually be? It was the nineteenth century for god sake!

"Oh, well, it looked like she was worried about how pale you were." Bard stated.

Finny feature's looked pained at what Bard had just told him. "She did it for me…?" Without a second thought, he turned and ran back out the door.

Bard grabbed Rebecca by the hand, forcing her out of her seat as he ran passed Sebastian. "Let's go, Rebecca, Sebastian!"

"Wha! Why me?" The teen snapped, finally coming out of her momentarily daze.

Sebastian sighed, causing the dirty blonde chief to turn and stare at him like he had two heads.

"What's wrong with you? Are you a red-blooded man or what? Nevermind! Let's go, Mey-Rin!"

"Yes, Sir!" The red haired maid grinned.

Rebecca tried to pry Bard's hand off her wrist but to no avail. "Let go o' me ya bloody twit!" She hissed, glaring up at the male.

"Where's old man Tanaka?" Bard asked, oblivious to the struggling teen.

The elderly servant stood next to them, dressed in old hunting attire, a double barrel shotgun resting on his shoulder.

The ebony haired teen sweat dropped.

"He's on board. Right, let's go, men!" The chief cheered.

"Yes, Sir!" Mey-Rin saluted.

"H-Hold on a second! Why am I—Whoa!" Rebecca's protests fell on deaf ears as she was dragged with the other three outside and after Finny.

Benjamin stared at the spot his companion had been standing in a moment ago; unsure of what it was that just happened. "I… betta make sure they don't kill 'er." Standing from his chair, the dirty blonde male made his way outside, closing the door behind him.

Ciel ate a piece of his dessert while the trio of idiots and the two teens went looking for the Barrymore maid, leaving himself and Sebastian in a momentary peace. The young Phantomhive wiped his mouth before turning to his demonic servant. "Well, what color _is_ your blood?"

Sebastian didn't reply.

"It looks as though we've developed a need to rush." The young Phantomhive grinned. Things like this always seemed to irk the ever stoic butler.

The demon sighed as his master took a sip of the tea that had been prepared.

"Put on a first rate show for me, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Rebecca glowered to herself as the small group walked through the fog, muttering words under her breath that would probably give her a good whipping if her mother ever found out. She didn't like the Barrymore maid and yet somehow she had been dragged into looking for her.<p>

She and Benjamin trailed behind the Phantomhive servants as they shouted out the maid's name. Neither was too enthusiastic about looking for someone they hardly knew, yet here they were, doing just that.

"This is utterly stupid." Rebecca hissed.

"Can't argue there… She's probably back at th' manor by now." The dirty blonde male sighed. This had turned into a bloody goose chase and frankly, Benjamin was getting annoyed. "Th' damn fog ain't 'elpin' us either!"

Mey-Rin's scream cut off Rebecca before a word could leave her tongue and both teens quickly rushed to aid the Phantomhive maid with whatever it was that may have happened to her.

"What is it?" Bard panicked, running over to his co-worker along with Tanaka, Finny, Rebecca and Benjamin.

"You alright?" Ben asked, confused why the red haired female might have screamed.

Mey-Rin pointed out in front of her, her arm shaking like the rest of her body from fear.

The fog in front of them began clearing out, revealing the mass graveyard of rotting limbs they had stumbled upon.

Benjamin quickly wrapped an arm around Rebecca's waist and held the teens face into his chest. "Bloody 'ell!"

The teen was grateful her friend was trying to spare her the nightmares, but the stink of rotting flesh filled the air around them, making her want to gag.

"Wh-what are those?" Bard had lived through many battles in his time serving in the military, but in all those years, he had never seen anything remotely CLOSE to this.

"Another thrilling scene the very next morning!" Mey-Rin shrieked. But from the tone of her voice, she seemed more excited than scared.

Finny's eyes scanned the grave yard, catching sight of something shiny that stuck out of one of the mounds. Squinting his eyes, he was able to make out what looked like a ring still attached to its owners hand. "Say, isn't that ring…"

"…Lord Henry's?"

"Guess 'e wasn't th' first…" Ben concluded, surveying the other rotting limbs that surrounded Barrymore's arm.

A loud howl rippled through the fog, catching everyone by surprise and causing them to hide behind a large boulder not far from where they stood.

The group of six peered out from behind the rock, carefully watching as the form of a man dissolved from the mist. Rather, a very naked man.

"Who's that?" Bard wondered.

Rebecca kept her eyes locked on the back of the silver haired male's head, forcing herself to keep from looking downward as he walked over to the dirt mound were the late Lord Barrymore's hand was partially buried.

The silver haired male sniffed at it a few times before grabbing the arm and moving it to another spot, sniffing it again for some reason unknown to the six.

It was when the male grabbed the arm that Rebecca noticed his black nails which appeared to have grown naturally like that.

"That arm… It wasn't the demon hound who killed Lord Henry after all. So it was a human?" Bard concluded.

The Phantomhive chief's conclusion suddenly didn't sit well with the ebony haired teen. Something in the back of her head was screaming 'inhuman' and 'dangerous' the longer she watched the silver haired male. "Ben…"

"Yeah… I saw 'em too…"

Rebecca felt her heart race against her chest. Benjamin had seen the man's nails as well and was undoubtedly feeling the same way at the moment. Both teens tuned out the Phantomhive servants as the silently observed the abnormal silver haired male. "I've got a bad feelin' 'bout this…"

"He's right!" Finny scolded, loud enough to once again grab both teens attentions, as well as the attention of the male.

"Finny!" Bard warned

The strawberry blonde ignored him as he continued to scold Mey-Rin for her earlier comment. "Angela has nothing to do with it! You shouldn't suspect people!"

"Shh!" Bard and Mey-Rin growled, instantly quieting their younger.

"Damn, 'e 'eard us!" Ben spat, shrinking back behind the rock.

The silver haired male turned his gaze towards the noise he had just heard, sniffing the air twice before licking his lips.

Finny froze momentarily, remembering what he and Mey-Rin had seen the other night when they went to check on Angela. The strawberry blonde stared at the male, trying to make sense of things when the sound of running feet became evident as it closed in on them.

The group of six finally tore their attention away from the silver haired male to the large mass of villagers and dogs that descended upon them. Each dressed in bathing garments, save for the dogs naturally.

"What are you guys doin' dressed like that?" Bard asked, slightly surprised by the mass of people and canines.

"We're all going to stand under the waterfall to ease the demon hound's wrath!" One exclaimed.

"The great demon hound's voice echoed in the air last night!" An elder woman added.

"He howled all night long!"

"Howled?" Mey-Rin questioned, tilting her head to the side. All she remembered was Finny's wailing after he ran out of the manor.

At the mention of the demon hound, the strawberry blonde's gaze darted back over to where he had last seen the silver haired male, only to find the area empty. Once again he darted off, catching his companions by surprise.

"Hey, Finny, wait!" Bard shouted, chasing after the gardener. Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Rebecca and Benjamin followed suit.

"That boy's mental!" Ben groaned.

"That's what love does ta ya!" Rebecca sighed. She had seen the look Finny had once before on her brother. Love in her opinion made men daft idiots.

The fog seemed to thicken as the group of six made their way farther from the main part of the village, stumbling onto what appeared to have once been a bath house that now lay in ruins.

Another howl ripped through the air, causing everyone to freeze out of fear.

"Th-This voice…!" Finny's eyes widened as a dark shadow formed in the mist before them.

"What the bloody 'ell is that?" Ben gapped, unable to decide whether he was just seeing things.

Rebecca stared at the somewhat visible mass, appearing captivated by the beast's eyes. Where had she seen eyes like that before? Bardroy's gruff voice pulled her out of her trance in time for her to hear the two words she was dreading to hear.

"Hey, is that…"

As the fog lifted, a large mass of silver fur stood before the group. Piercing red eyes staring angrily back at them.

"It's the demon hound!" The three Phantomhive servants shrieked.

Benjamin and Rebecca were at a loss for words as they stared at the monster before them.

The air around its mouth cackled with heat as it finally charged forward, throwing everyone into a full blown panic mode.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Ben cried, causing the ebony haired teen next to him to jump from the sudden sound.

A slew of thoughts rushed through Rebecca's head, rendering her limbs useless as she tried to comprehend what the hell was exactly happening. Was this really going to be her end?

While the other's panicked at the sight of the demon hound charging after them, Finny noticed the piece of fabric attached to one of the canines claws, sending the strawberry blonde's blood boiling. "That's… It's Angela's…!" The realization caused the gardener to meet the hound half way, running forward and latching on to the hounds leg despite his friends warns.

"Is he daft?" Rebecca shouted, finally snapping out of her momentary paralysis.

The hound stopped running after noticing the unwanted human holding onto its front leg and tried to fling it off, giving Finny whiplash as the beast swung its paw frantically in the air.

"Oh, hell! Let me borrow that thing!" Bard growled, grabbing the shotgun from Tanaka and taking aim. "I'll show you what I can do." He pulled the trigger, causing confetti and streamers to fly out of the barrel. "Huh? Why did you bring a party favor?" Bard freaked.

Unable to hold on any longer, Finny fell to the ground, landing on his back. The Phantomhive servant sat up as best he could and watched in horror as the demon hound swung one of its paws down on him.

"FINNY!" Rebecca shrieked.

Finny screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the hounds paw crush him. When the sound of crushing bone failed to reach his ears, the young gardener opened his eyes, only to see the back of the Phantomhive butler standing in front of him.

"Dear me, you're quit good at 'shake hands'."

"Mister Sebastian!" The strawberry blonde stared at the black clad male with mild surprise as he held up the demon hound's paw. Nothing surprised the Phantomhive servants when it came to Sebastian.

Rebecca and Benjamin on the other hand, could hardly believe what they were seeing.

"Where did 'e…?" Ben gapped. It was as if the butler materialized out of thin air.

"Though you are a bit heavy." Sebastian grinned, flipping the demon hound into the air.

The silver furred canine landed against one of the ruins walls, causing it to crumble upon impact. Rebecca stared wide eyed at Earl Phantomhive's butler. '_Th-There's just… N-no way…!_'

"Come, this is no time to be romping around together!" Ciel scolded, walking up to stand next to the stunned ebony haired teen.

"Young Master!"

"Of course not. I shall take care of everything at once." Sebastian replied.

Everyone watched as the demon hound slowly stood and cautiously sniffed the air before turning into a begging puppy that knows it's getting a treat.

"Smells irresistible, doesn't it? This is what you want, am I right?" Sebastian smirked, pulling out a box of dog treats from behind his back. "It's what dogs make a beeline for: Inukko, the treat you want every day."

"Inukko?" Everyone questioned.

Ciel looked on quietly, knowing that whatever Sebastian did would be interesting enough.

Drool fell from the canine's mouth as it howled happily and charged towards Sebastian.

"L-Look out!" Mey-Rin shouted.

The demon ignored the clumsy Phantomhive maid. "The best way to tame a dog is to bend its will and force obedience… In other words, rewards and punishments!" He explained.

"First, reward." Jumping into the air, Sebastian landed on the demon hound's muzzle and started biting its nose. The hound landed on the ground, whimpering happily as the Phantomhive Household, Rebecca and Benjamin watched completely dumbfounded and slightly disgusted.

"M-Mister Sebastian…" Mey-Rin frowned.

"And then…" Releasing the canine momentarily, Sebastian launched himself back into the air before harshly kicking the animal in the side of its muzzle, once again causing it to fall against the ruins.

The demon continued with his so called 'rewards and punishments' as the others looked on with amazement. Except for Rebecca. As she looked on with the other's, only one sentence kept appearing at the forefront of her mind, and it wouldn't leave no matter what she thought about. '_He… He isn't human…_'

The ebony haired teen hadn't noticed when the Phantomhive butler created a large hole after slamming the poor silver furred canine into the ground. Or when Ciel had walked passed her and over to the edge of said hole. It wasn't until the feel of hot water on her skin that she noticed that anything had actually happened.

"I say, where is Sebastian?" Finny worried.

"What a resort needs is a tourist attraction to be its centerpiece. A way to luxuriate in abundant hot water and soothe the fatigue of everyday life. That is what we have here: a hot spring." Sebastian exclaimed, jumping down from the top of the water spire with the silver haired male Rebecca and the other's had seen while looking for Angela. "A Phantomhive butler who can't strike a hot spring or two, isn't worth his salt." He added, glaring at the naked male when it licked his face.

"Pluto!" A familiar feminine voice called, causing everyone to turn and face the Barrymore maid.

"'Pluto'?" Bard questioned as 'Pluto' jumped out of Sebastian's arms and ran over to the approaching Angela.

"Good boy. Good boy." She smiled, petting Pluto on the head as he licked her check.

"I found him last month. I love dogs, and he was so adorable I just had to feed him." Angela explained, petting the now sleeping demon hounds head.

Finny and Mey-Rin looked to each other. "'Adorable'?"

"He has a bad habit of turning human when he gets too excited, but…"

"Don't just brush it off as a 'habit'!" Bard shouted.

"And so you kept him without telling anyone?" Sebastian inquired, already knowing what the Angel's answer already was.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the demon hound, but in truth he feared the hound more than anymore. When I thought of what might happen to him if my lord found him… I see I was too indulgent. I never thought the little fellow would hurt Lord Barrymore…" Angela smiled at Pluto as he snuggled into her lap. "Please! Would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate, my Lord?" She begged.

Sebastian blanched.

"K-Keep him at the estate?" Bard stuttered, not sure of what to think.

"At Sebastian's side, perhaps even Pluto could become a good, faithful dog!"

"No, you see, I am merely one _hell_ of a butler…"

"Why not?" Ciel interrupted, knowing that he couldn't pass up the opportunity to torture the demonic being.

Everyone turned to the young Earl, slightly surprised. Although they had yet to say something about the idea of Pluto, Benjamin and Rebecca didn't seem to mind the demon hound considering that they would be living with it in the coming days.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Do you mean that, young master?"

"Yes. It sounds amusing… in several ways." Ciel grinned.

The demon butler sighed.

"Hey, you alright?" Benjamin asked in a hushed voice, turning to his companion.

"Y-yeah… It's nothing important." Rebecca hesitated, looking away from the dirty blonde.

The sound of running feet caused everyone to turn toward the stampede of villagers as they advanced on the small group.

"The great demon hound's curse is lifted!" They cheered.

"Thank goodness! Thank goodness!" One of the males cried, kneeling in front of Ciel along with the mass of others behind him.

"What's this about?" The young Phantomhive demanded.

"My Lord, there's a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors against dogs are fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness." Angela explained.

"These are tears of blessing!" An elderly woman cried.

Rebecca looked towards the geyser of water that stood before the setting sun. Though it was a tranquil sight, the ebony haired teen could not help but notice an ominous shadow that seemed to now lurk over them.

"This village had this hot spring all along, though." Sebastian sighed.

Ciel shook his head. "Well, no matter. We've accomplished our goal."

"Finally!" Benjamin grinned, stretching his arms over his head.

Rebecca smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Shouldn't you declare now that line you so clumsily let slip earlier?" The black clad butler grinned, knowing how much his young Master hated to be in the wrong.

The young Earl glared at his butler, a vein mark clearly visible on his head. "You do it."

"Case closed!" Sebastian declared.

* * *

><p>Rebecca quickly surveyed the room before nodding to herself. This had been by far an eventful week and she was glad to be rid of this village once and for all. Grabbing the canvas bag, the ebony haired teen slung the strap over her shoulder and grabbed the envelope addressed to her parents off of the bed before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.<p>

"Another letter to yer parents?" Ben asked, noticing the envelope in the teen's hand.

"If we stay with Earl Phantomhive, there's no need for them to send us extra money and such. I told Ciel that we would meet up with them at the village entrance once I deliver this." She explained.

The dirty blonde male nodded once and followed his companion outside as they quickly headed back into the heart of the village.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget me, Pluto." Angela smiled, adjusting the collar around the demon hounds neck.<p>

"Pluto! If you're goin' into town, put some clothes on! Don't just swing in the breeze!" Bard yelled

Ciel ignored his servants as he watched down the road, wondering what was taking those two so long.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" Sebastian inquired.

Before the Earl could answer, he spotted both teens running towards them. "It's nothing." He smirked.

"Hey! Wait fer us!" Benjamin shouted, waving down the Phantomhive household.

"Huh? You guys are leaving too?" Finny asked once the two teens were close enough for them to hear.

"Yeah… Gotta get ta London 'fore th' snow." Rebecca grinned, adjusting the messenger boy's cap on her head.

"By the way,…" Ciel began, getting his servants attentions. "I forgot to mention, Her Majesty sent these two here for another reason besides helping with the previous case. She asked that I hire them as servants for the time being until another case they're involved in is resolved."

"R-really?" Mey-Rin smiled, happy that she wouldn't be the only female servant at the manor anymore.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the Earl. He should have seen this coming from the start.

Bard helped the two teens into the carriage while Finny said his goodbye to Angela, getting a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Sebastian asked, trying to hide his irritation from the others.

"I'll certainly come to visit Pluto one day." The former Barrymore maid smiled.

"I wish I could refuse." The butler responded quickly, catching Rebecca's attention.

Angela's smile fell. "What?"

"Not many people could tame a demon hound. You seem to have a talent for making lesser beings eat out of your hand."

Rebecca watched both servants as they stared each other down, clearly disagreeing with one another's presence. Something about those two even being near each other didn't seem like the best of ideas to the ebony haired teen.

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel ordered, ready to return home and put this whole Houndsworth mess behind him.

The black clad male bowed to Angela before walking towards the front of the Earl's carriage and taking hold of the horse's reigns as he sat down.

With a snap of the reigns, both carriages jolted forward and started down the dirt road back to London.

"See you, Angela!" Finny shouted, waving to the white haired female with the others as she waved back.

The angel grinned, finally relieved that she could continue with her original plan. "One day, certainly."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! *wipes sweat off forehead* This is by far the longest chapter I've written yet! I'm so proud of myself^^<strong>

**I hope this makes it up to you, if only a little bit.**

**Thank you to Noface, Snookens5, I Am Pandora, and Chasing-Shad0ws for reviewing last chapter. And thank you to everyone who added my story to your favorites/subscription list^^ It means a lot to me.**

**Remember, the more reviews I get sooner I update!**

**Ciao for now^^**


	7. Servants of Phantomhive

A Soul's Tourniquet

Servants of Phantomhive

**Shadows: Uwahhh! Srry that this is semi late! This chapter was kinda hard to write because I couldn't think of how I actually wanted to start it! Eventually I actually had to write out the first part by hand and then type it up. And being sick doesn't help much either… Anyway, enough of my irrelevant complaining and let the story commence! Remember, I don't own Kuroshitsuji! If I did… well, let's just say that there would be a lot more Sebby/Ciel moments in it XD…. Yes, I like that pairing, so, haters can hate all they want!**

**KAISHI!**

* * *

><p>"So, whadd'ya do 'round th' manor anyway?" Benjamin wondered, looking to the older dirty blonde male next to him.<p>

"I'm the chef!" Bard grinned happily.

"I'm the maid, yes!" Mey-Rin nodded.

"I'm the gardener!" Finny smiled.

Ben nodded, just then only realizing something that didn't seem to make any sense to him. "'Old on a second… If yer th' chef, Bard… 'Ow come Sebastian makes all th' food?"

The Phantomhive chef flinched, looking away from the teen and nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Well, ya see…" He began.

Rebecca ignored the conversation between the Phantomhive servants and Ben, absentmindedly stroking the demon hound's hair as he slept soundlessly on her lap. Her thoughts were focused on trying to figure out how the black clad butler had been able to defeat a DEMON HOUND so easily. No human even in their right mind would have been able to do something like that! It was downright impossible. But yet Sebastian had done so without so much as breaking a sweat. And from the way the rest of the Phantomhive household had reacted made everything that the butler did seem like it was their norm.

"Wow! Plu-plu really likes you, Rebecca." Finny pointed out, breaking the ebony haired teen out of her thoughts.

Rebecca looked up at the young gardener before looking back down at the sleeping hell hound. "I uh, g-guess so." She nodded.

"Are ya sure it's th' same 'ell hound that we saw in Houndsworth? 'E sure don't act like one." Ben grinned, glancing over at the carriage in front of them.

Bard immediately caught on and started snickering. The only way that they would know if it was the same mutt was if… "Let's find out!"

Mey-Rin and Rebecca looked at both males with confused looks, trying to figure out themselves what the two men were suggesting. After a moment, it finally dawned on them.

"Bard, that's rude, yes it is!" The maid scolded.

"Not that I wouldn't mind testin' yer theory, Ciel might get mad if ya pull a stunt like that."

Benjamin smiled sheepishly, causing Rebecca to shake her head. Whenever he smiled like that meant he was going to sick Pluto on Sebastian anyway. Whether it was now or later.

"I refuse to help you if you get in trouble."

"I ain't makin' any promises!" He nodded.

Mey-Rin sighed. It seemed to her that the Phantomhive manor was about to become a bit livelier with the three new additions.

"By th' way, where're you guys from anyway?" Finny interrupted, looking at the two teen expectantly.

"We uh, w-we're from Kingston." Ben replied, slightly surprised by the strawberry blonde's question.

"Y-yeah… We're s-siblings?" The ebony haired teen added, looking to Benjamin for some help.

"Ah! Y-yeah, sh-she's older though." The dirty blonde teen agreed.

"Ya don't look like yer related." Bard pointed out.

Both teens flinched.

"Th-That's cuz I uh-!"

"I take after our mum! Ben 'ere takes after our Da!" Rebecca recovered, hoping that she at least sounded believable instead of like a complete idiot.

The Phantomhive servants briefly exchanged looks before nodding.

"Makes sense ta me." Bard replied, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Benjamin and Rebecca sighed internally. Yet another bullet they narrowly dodged. They were lucky that it didn't seem to take much to convince these three.

"Why were you dressed like a boy when we first met you, yes?" Mey-Rin inquired, looking at Rebecca as she waited for the teen to answer.

The ebony haired female sweat dropped. '_For servants they tend to ask a lot of questions…_' She thought. "W-well, Her Majesty requested that I do so for my safety. 'Sides, it's easier ta move 'round when I don't got some 'eavy dress weighin' me down."

"Must've been some important stuff if ya had take dress a boy." Bard grinned.

"Yeah… important." Rebecca sighed.

The three Phantomhive servants had stopped asking their questions after that, randomly conversing with the two teens about the household and all the usual mishaps. Ciel's fiancé, Lady Elizabeth Midford, had come up in the conversation once, but that hadn't lasted very long… especially since the last incident was still fresh in servants heads.

From what Rebecca understood, Sebastian hadn't made it out of that one unscathed either.

Ciel smirked when his butler cringed slightly. He wasn't surprised that the terrible trio would bring up the pink bonnet incident with Lizzy. "You've been awfully quite since we left Houndsworth." The young Phantomhive pointed out.

Sebastian remained silent for another moment before speaking to his master. "Shall we pay a visit to the Undertaker before returning to the Manor, my Lord?"

The boy's smirk fell. Not the response he had actually been looking for. Momentarily defeated, Ciel sighed. "Very well. We'll send the others on ahead of us."

"Of course." The demon nodded.

Rebecca and Benjamin had failed to notice when the carriages had first arrived in London. Only until the carriage came to a halt and Sebastian's voice reached their ears that they surveyed their new surroundings.

"You six will head back to the manor ahead of us. The young Master has some business to attend to before we can return. Begin your chores once you've unloaded everything." The butler explained.

Tanaka, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny gave a curt nod to the butler before both carriages started once again, this time headed in separate directions.

"W-wait, what should Ben and I do then?" Rebecca wondered, turning to Mey-Rin.

"Ah-! We could show you around th' manor till the young Master and Mister Sebastian return, yes we can!" The red haired maid smiled.

"Yeah! I can show you around the garden!" Finny chimed in happily.

"Brilliant." Ben grinned.

* * *

><p>"Bloody 'ell! Th' place is huge!" Ben gaped once the Phantomhive manor came into view.<p>

Rebecca was, by all means, impressed. The Phantomhive manor was much larger than her family's manor by at least a good four hundred square feet. How only five servants were able to take care of a place this large was beyond her.

Pluto yelped happily before jumping out of the carriage and running the rest of the way to the manor. He had woken up shortly after Ciel's carriage had separated from their own and hadn't appeared too happy about it either.

"You can put your things in our rooms until Mister Sebastian and the young Master return, yes." Mey-Rin smiled.

"Okay."

"Mum and Da would have a benny if they found out we were gonna live 'ere!" Benjamin grinned. Though he was going to be a servant here, the fact that he would be living in a manor house was, at least to him, the greatest accomplishment of his life.

Rebecca nodded her head, pretending to agree with Ben. She was somewhat glad that the male hardly ever wrote to his parents, otherwise it wouldn't have taken long for everyone to realize that something was up.

The carriage finally stopped once they were in front of the Manor's main entrance.

Finny and Benjamin vaulted over the sides of the carriage, to eager to wait for the others to get off through the back.

The ebony haired teen rolled her eyes and jumped down from the back of the carriage once Mey-Rin had gotten off. Living in a Manor was the norm for her. Frankly she was glad that she had at least some idea of what servants did when the served nobles. Thinking back on it, Rebecca was glad that she skipped some of her lessons as a child in order to watch some of the family's maids clean.

"Hey Finny, get over 'ere and 'elp me unload everythin'!" Bard shouted.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel demanded, walking into the funeral parlor.<p>

As usual, the front room of the Undertaker's shop was full of coffins and his 'clients', but the silver haired male was nowhere to be found.

The young Phantomhive surveyed the parlor briefly before the sound of laughter hit his ears.

"Heh-he heh heh… I was wondering if you were going to come by, Phantomhive- Hakushaku." Undertaker chuckled, climbing out of one of his coffins. "I don't suppose you're here to get into once of me specially made coffins, heh heh heh."

"Weirdo…" The boy muttered under his breath. "Has anything happened in the Underworld while I was away?"

"Perhaps… You know my usual payment, Hakushaku."

"I don't have time for your nonsense, Undertaker." Ciel hissed.

The silver haired male chuckled. "A little birdie told me that you met a certain girl on your travels, ne? Chinese sewer rats can't keep their mouths quiet when it comes to matters of both worlds, heh heh heh."

Ciel looked at the Undertaker, a brow raised in confusion. "Lau?"

"Heh heh heh, I'll be nice enough today, since Shitsuji-san gave me the choicest of laughs the last time. The Underworld has been mostly quiet for the last few days. Just make sure that little stray you found doesn't make her way into one of me coffins." He mused.

The young Phantomhive sighed. "Let's go, Sebastian. I want to return to the manor before _those three_ manage to destroy it."

"Very well, my Lord." Sebastian nodded.

"Come back again soon, Phantomhive-hakushaku." Undertaker grinned, watching as the door closed behind the boy and his butler.

* * *

><p>"Try this on, yes!" Mey-Rin smiled, holding up a maid's uniform at Rebecca.<p>

"I-I don't think we're th' same size, Mey-Rin. 'Sides, I don't mind wearin' the clothes I have on now." She admitted, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

Mey-Rin sighed. "That's true, yes... I'm glad the young Master finally hired another maid! It's no fun only having boys to talk to, yes it is."

"You're the only maid? That's kinda surprising. Don't nobles normally have more than one maid?"

"The young Master has Mister Sebastian, yes. He's always the one who takes care of everything. Even though the rest of us try to help." The red heads smile briefly disappeared causing the teen to question exactly what it was that forced the butler to take care of all the chores. She supposed only time would tell on that one.

_~Two weeks later~_

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny stood before Ciel in his study, nervously waiting for their young Master to speak. Benjamin, Rebecca and Mister Tanaka stood against the back wall, wondering why only the other three were standing before the Earl.

It had only been two weeks since they came back from Houndsworth and both teens were managing better than Ciel or Sebastian had actually expected them to. Of course, that hadn't kept the usual damage the _terrible trio_ created from happening.

"S-so, what did you want to speak with us about?" Mey-Rin asked nervously, pressing her forefingers together as she spoke.

From Rebecca's view, all three of them seemed really worried about possibly losing their jobs. '_I doubt that Ciel will fire them… otherwise he would have done that by now…_'

"I have a job I want you to do." Ciel replied, looking up at the trio of idiots, as Rebecca had called them not two days after arriving at the manor.

The trio's eyes began to sparkle at the word 'Job' and the gloomy atmosphere around them disappeared in a instant.

"Jay-!"

"Oh-!"

"Bee!"

"Thank goodness!" Finny cried, hugging his co-workers next to him.

"Thank goodness! When he called us here I was so sure we were fired, yes!" Mey-Rin admitted, crying with joy that she wouldn't be fired like she had feared.

"There ain't enough servants to work this place as is… why would 'e fire ya if 'e hadn't already?" Benjamin deadpanned.

Rebecca simply nodded in agreement.

Ciel ignored their blubbering and took out the camera he had hidden under his desk, placing it on top for everyone to see. "This is a camera said to have been in the famous Talbot's collection. It's got a story to it. It was missing for some time, but I heard it was coming up at auction and went to great pains to get it." He explained.

"Talbot…?" Finny questioned.

Benjamin and Rebecca looked at the object with curiosity. Both knew exactly what it was, but neither had really seen one up close before.

"William Henry Fox Talbot. He was an English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were queer rumors about the last camera he used. Legend has it that when you photograph someone with this camera, whomever he thinks of most fondly will appear in the picture… perhaps." Tanaka explained.

"Whoever yer most fond of?" Ben repeated, blushing slightly. Truthfully, he was quite fond of Rebecca and sometimes found himself either wishing he had been born a noble, or that she had been born in the middle class. The thought of a simple photograph being able to reveal that embarrassed him slightly.

"Can such a clever camera really exist?" Bard wondered, finding the idea a bit too farfetched.

"Shall we take a shot to test it out?" The young Earl inquired, lifting the black cloth behind the wooden box as he spoke.

Rebecca quickly walked over to Finny and pulled him in front of her, knowing that Ciel might attempt to take a photo of her. If the camera did exactly as Tanaka had said, she really wasn't sure she wanted to know who she was most fond of.

"Don't move. Exposure takes ten seconds." He ordered, taking off the camera's lens cover.

Surprised, Finny went statue stiff at the young Master's order. Opting to not breathe as well.

"Wh-What's 'exposure'?" Mey-Rin wondered.

"To put it plainly, it's copying an image of Finny." Bard replied, clarifying the camera's inner workings.

"If you don't stay still for ten seconds, the image will blur and we won't get a good picture." Ciel added. "Eight, nine, ten… done." Quickly he returned the lens cover back to its rightful place on the lens and removed the black cloth from over his head.

Finny finally released the breath he had been holding in and took in the much needed air.

"It would have been all right to breathe."

"Now what?" Rebecca asked.

"Now we develop the image that the camera copied of Finny." Ciel stated.

Everyone watched in amazement, save of course Ciel, as the image finally developed on the paper the young Earl had placed in the chemicals. Using tongs, Ciel fished the paper out of the developer and held it up, allowing for the excess to drip off before putting it in the stop bath.

"Wow! It's my little birdie!" Finny gaped.

"Huh? You have a birdie?" Bard questioned.

"It's so cute!" Mey-Rin gushed.

"Blimey, it really does work!" Rebecca gaped.

"I gave it food every day, and one day it started eating out of my hand!" Finny smiled, telling everyone the story of his winged friend as they walked back to Ciel's study. "I was so happy I gave it a gentle pat, and…" The head of the wooden bear statue he was holding broke off, surprising Bard and Mey-Rin while scaring Benjamin and Rebecca. "It stopped moving…"

"He crushed the thing just by trying to pet it?" Ben had a hard time trying to believe that the happy go lucky gardener actually killed a bird just by trying to pet it. Even a rock couldn't kill one right away.

'_Th' bloody 'ell 'is parents feed him when he was growin' up?_' Rebecca wondered mentally.

"Y-You mean…?"

Tanaka took another sip of his tea before explaining the camera's 'true nature'. "Ah, I forgot. The only loved ones that the camera will show are otherworldly beings… in other words, the dead."

"W-What?" Rebecca shrieked, not sure if she just heard the old house steward correctly.

"Th-The dead?" Benjamin blanched.

"Y-You mean…?"

Ciel grinned. He was surprised that no one had figured that out after Finny finished his story. "The photo contains the otherworldly being you remember most fondly: in other words, someone dead."

Bard screamed like a little girl after hearing his young Master say such a thing. "Like anyone would believe such an occult story in the nineteenth century!"

"Amazing, yes! What an outstanding camera!" Mey-Rin blushed.

Rebecca stepped forward and picked up the photo of Finny off of Ciel's desk. "As much as I'd like ta agree with Bard, the 'proof is in the photo'." She reluctantly admitted.

Finny cried in the corner. "My poor little birdie!"

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera. But don't let him notice." The young Phantomhive ordered, resting a hand atop the camera.

"Eh, so you mean, like a candid photo?" Bard asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"Wh-Who does Sebastian think of most fondly, yes?" Mey-Rin blushed happily.

"I might want to see that." Finny agreed.

"This sounds interestin'. Count me in!" Benjamin nodded.

"He's always ripin' about my atistic cookin'! He's as human as any of us! He must have a weakness or two! This is our chance!" The Phantomhive chef cheered.

Rebecca eyed the Earl carefully when she noticed him smirk. Deep down, she knew there was something about that black clad butler that Ciel wasn't telling anyone, and frankly it worried her quite a bit. Especially after seeing Sebastian's little 'show' back in Houndsworth.

"Yes!" Mey-Rin nodded vigorously.

"I trust you can do it?"

"Yes, my Lord!" The four replied.

"Oh, I've always wanted to do that!" Bard grinned as Finny clapped happily beside him.

"You gonna join us, Becca?" Benjamin asked, noticing how the ebony haired teen had somewhat cut herself off from the others.

The teens gaze snapped up to meet her friends. "Uh, s-sure I guess."

The dirty blonde teen smiled.

'_What on Earth will appear if we take a photo of him with this camera?_' Ciel mused. "This will be worth seeing."

* * *

><p>The grandfather clock in Ciel's study chimed at half past nine. The boy was focused intently on the toy house that sat atop his desk, moving the soldier figurines to surround a black goat figurine in one of the rooms. "At this time of day, Sebastian will be… in the library."<p>

The six servants crammed themselves into an open space behind one of the bookshelves as they stalked the butler.

"Stay still!" Bard hissed, holding up the camera.

"W-We need ten seconds, yes." Mey-Rin reminded.

"Ten seconds…" Finny repeated happily.

Rebecca moved slightly, trying to readjust herself into a more comfortable position in the already cramped space. "Who's bloody idea was it to hide behind here?" She groaned under her breathe.

"Stop yer belly achin' Becca. It won't take that long." Benjamin sighed.

"Something tells me otherwise." The teen deadpanned.

Ben shook his head. Moving one of the books out of his way, the teen had only enough time to see a black blur move across the room. "What the…?"

"Bloody 'ell!"

"He's fast!" The other three gaped.

"He's so fast I can't even see him, yes!"

"Damn, he won't show up in the photo like this!" Bard groaned.

"Oh, he stopped." Finny pointed out, noticing the butler stand in front of one of the flower vases.

"Brilliant! This is our chance!"

"Hurry up and take th' photo!" Ben pressed.

After scrutinizing the vase for a moment, Sebastian grabbed the handkerchief from his coat pocket and with a flick of his wrist, turned it into a rose. Placing it inside the vase, the butler took his leave. The room appearing to sparkle after being cleaned.

"I forgot to take the picture." Bard admitted, acknowledging his defeat.

Rebecca stared at the last spot the butler stood in. Ciel had a clear reason for wanting a picture of Sebastian… and whatever the reason was, the noble was sure it had something to do with the fact that that specific camera could reach into the realm of the dead.

"He's so wonderful, yes!" Mey-Rin gushed.

"Damn, now we gotta try again!" Ben hissed, balling his fist angrily.

"Next… He puts each room in order." Ciel smirked, knocking over the black goat figurine with one of the soldiers.

Sebastian continued with his usual chores, unable to help but wonder why it was that the _trio of idiots _were being so quiet. Normally when that happened it meant that something was going to get destroyed.

As if almost on cue, the strawberry blonde gardener came barreling through the doors with the pool table. "Prepare yourself!" Finny shouted.

"'Prepare yourself', really Ben? Is that the best you could think of?" Rebecca glowered. If the butler hadn't known they were up to something before, he sure as hell did now.

"What? It sounded good in my head." Benjamin replied.

The five servants watched as Finny slammed into the wall and fall out of the hole he had made in the second floor wall before tumbling to the ground outside.

The ebony haired teen sweat dropped. '_There is absolutely no way on God's great earth that that boy is anywhere NEAR normal…_'

"Bloody 'ell! We were so close too!"

"Haah~, I'm done fer th' day." Rebecca sighed.

"Whaah! Yer givin' up already?" Bard blanched.

"Not to sound offensive, but I'd rather save myself the threat of punishment later on."

"Suit yerself." Benjamin shrugged.

Shaking her head, Rebecca made her way down the hall towards one of the sitting rooms. Namely the one Finny had just taken the billiards table from. Over the last two weeks, the teen noticed how Sebastian would always hide his anger with the trio of idiots with that creepy smile of his. If the devil could have an incarnate, there was no doubt in her head that Sebastian would be one.

"And now, administrative work in his office." The Earl sighed, picking up one of the fallen soldier figurines and placing it back inside the toy house.

* * *

><p>Sebastian silently recorded Funtom's transactions along with the Earl's own personal transactions for the month of September*. So far it seemed as if his work was already piling up for him thanks to Finny. Lucifer knows what the remaining four were up to. Once again his work was interrupted when the bell for the study rang. Granted he was a demon, that brat Earl expected far too much of him. Sighing, he quickly wrote down the amount for one of the transactions before standing up and taking a leave of the office.<p>

The demon knocked on the study door twice, waiting for his master to allow him in.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Sebastian stepped inside. "Do you require something, my Lord?"

"It came undone." The boy stated plainly.

"My Lord?" He questioned, noticing that the ribbon around the child's neck had come undone. As usual, the bratty prince was trying to only create more work for him. "Very good, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Rebecca stretched out her back after finally dusting the billiards room like Sebastian had asked her too earlier that morning. It seemed like it was the only room the black clad butler didn't touch while they were trying to get a picture of him. "Heh, he probably did it on purpose. What a sadist." She smirked.<p>

Glancing around the room, the teen spotted something sticking out from under one of the bookcases that she hadn't seen earlier.

Curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to the book case, pulling out a small black leather book. Rebecca flipped it twice in her hand before opening it.

'_Homines __longe __misellus __ego __Poeteli __creaturae __in vita mea.__Semper agens __benifit __quae __in __finem. __Ego __libenter __Hoc __primus __scriptor __vindictam __est __tandem __capta __et __contractus __perficere__.__'_*

"Of course it would be in Latin." She sighed, closing the book and placing it on one of the side tables. "Father was right… I should have paid more attention to my Latin lessons."

* * *

><p>Benjamin, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny sat in a circle at the end of the hallway, somewhat exhausted from trying to get a picture of Sebastian.<p>

"Why do we have to work so hard just to take one measly photograph?" Bard groaned.

"'Cuz someone doesn't like us…" Ben replied.

The group let out a depleted sigh.

Everyone jumped in surprise when the doors next to them opened to reveal the one person they had been trying to get a photo of all day, Sebastian.

"I have a job for you four."

"Not another job!" The teen pleaded.

"Wh-What is it?" Mey-Rin asked.

Sebastian looked up at the window behind them. "That."

"Gahhah!" Ben yelped. He hadn't expected the mutt to be right _there _sitting in the window the whole time.

"The dog? What about him?"

"We'll be receiving a guest in the afternoon. Please transfer that thing somewhere out of sight before he gets here." Sebastian ordered.

While the others were distracted by the demon hound, Benjamin realized that this was the perfect chance to get a photo of the butler before he moved out of the way. Carefully grabbing the camera, the male simply pointed the wooden box in the butler's general direction and hoped that Sebastian wouldn't notice. Uncapping the lens, Ben counted to ten in his head.

'_Nine, TEN!_' Quickly capping the lens, Benjamin place the camera down at his side just in time for Sebastian to turn around and walk though the double doors that lead down another hallway.

"Hey, we've got plenty to do ourselves, you know." Bard replied.

Sebastian turned and gave the chef one of his usually shit-eating smiles. "You can do it between your other tasks. Please take care of it before the guest arrives." And with that, the butler closed the doors behind him.

Benjamin finally stood up, picking up the camera as he stood. "Well, I gotta talk ta Ciel 'fore that guest guy gets 'ere. I'll help with th' mutt when I'm done."

Before anyone could protest, the dirty blonde teen was already down the hall and out of their sight.

* * *

><p>"I assume you got the photograph already then?" Ciel smirked, noticing the air of accomplishment that surrounded the male teen.<p>

"Yep! I'm not that interested ta see who the guy likes n all so, it'd probably be betta if you see fer yerself. Don't tell the other's though… Kinda wanna see how far they go." Benjamin grinned, placing the Talbot camera in front of the Earl.

The bluenette nodded. "Alright then. I'm actually quite interested myself to see what those three come up with. Since you were able to complete the task, you and Rebecca have the rest of the day off. Sebastian has started to slack off in his own chores anyway."

"Right!" With a quick bow, the dirty blonde teen took his leave of the study and headed down the hall to look for his friend.

* * *

><p>"Come here, Pluto." Finny smiled, pulling on the demon hound's leash.<p>

Pluto struggled to stay where he was, but the abnormally strong gardener was able to drag him a few inches before swing the dog into the air. Opening his mouth, a geyser of fire engulfed Finny, burning him to a near crisp and causing the leash to break. Realizing his freedom, the demon hound quickly made his way back towards the manor.

"W-Wow! So Plu can breathe fire, yes?"

"That's a demon hound for you. Wait, we don't have time for this!" Bard panicked.

* * *

><p>"Really, those three… Perhaps it would be better for them to just be eaten by a dog." The demon sighed. Nothing the trio of idiots were told to do ever got done. Maybe finding more capable servants would be the best thing to do.<p>

"Meow~"

Sebastian's eyes immediately snapped down to one of the stray cats that tended to stay in the area as it walked by. "Well, now." He smiled. Cats were the only thing that he liked about the human world. Such majestic creature's cats were. Picking up said creature, the demon sat down on the steps, enjoying what few moments he would have to himself before _something _went array. "What a limber body… and such soft hands. Ah! Cats are lovely." He mused, lightly blushing.

"Heh he, so the black hearted butler actually has a soft side." Someone giggled, surprising the butler.

"Ah, Miss Sommers. Have you finished the chores I assigned you already?"

"Not all of them. Th' young Master gave me and my brother th' rest of th' day off." Rebecca admitted. The teen could have sworn the butler's eye twitched out of irritation.

"I see. Is there something you need then?" Sebastian inquired.

"Ah, well uh, n-no. I-I was just walking around when I saw you slacking off." She grinned.

Before the demon could speak, the black cat that he had been holding a moment earlier was thrown out of his lap as Pluto whimper and tried to win the butler's favor over the cats.

The action caused Rebecca to giggle.

Sebastian sighed. "Why must I always be interrupted like this?"

"Heh heh, guess Pluto likes you more than he does me. Dog's are loyal animals by nature. They'll always stay by yer side no matter what. Maybe you could use that to your advantage."

"Oh?"

"I'm just saying… Well, I'm gonna go look fer the idiots. See ya."

Sebastian watched as the ebony haired teen turned the corner and out of his sight. For some strange reason, the demon butler felt almost at ease whenever the girl was around. He shook his head. There was definitely something wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Ciel stared at the photo Benjamin had managed to take of Sebastian earlier in the afternoon. It surprised him that the demonic butler actually appeared human of all things, but what didn't surprise him was a certain ebony haired female standing right behind the black clad male. He could probably use this for blackmail if he absolutely needed to at some point. The young Earl doubted that the demon would ever want this photo to see the light of day. With that thought in mind, Ciel hid the photo in the top drawer of his desk.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been nothing short of eventful for the Phantomhive household. With the help of Lau and some of Ciel's own devious planning, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny had finally captured their own photo of Sebastian. Unfortunately for them, their photo never did have the chance to actually see the light of day like Benjamin's had. On Sebastian's order, Pluto had torched the image along with the entire dark room that had been set up.<p>

The young Earl remained in his study after Lau left. The day's excitement had finally got to him and eventually, he fell asleep with the one successful photo sitting atop his desk.

"Excuse me, my lord. It's time to prepare for bed." Sebastian stated, walking into the child's study. The raven haired male sighed at the sight of his sleeping master. "How untidy of you, falling asleep in a place like this." As he approached the boy's desk, he caught sight of the photo sitting next to the camera. "You never give up, do you, young Master?" He sighed, taking the photo and placing it in his pocket. "In any case… Once again, you've given me more work than necessary."

The demon thought for a moment, looking down at the camera that Ciel had ordered him to get a hold of not long ago. Perhaps a bit of revenge wouldn't be too bad. It would probably do the boy some good.

* * *

><p>"Whoa."<p>

"Sebastian's in the picture!"

"So the young Master thinks most f-fondly of Sebastian?" Mey-Rin frowned.

"Is that how it is?"

They're good friends!" Finny smiled happily.

Benjamin and Rebecca ignore the three as they continued to eat their breakfast. Neither doubted that Sebastian wouldn't force them to help clean up the mess that had been made last night, and neither Benjamin nor Rebecca was looking forward to that.

"Hey… Didn't th' old man say that only th' dead show up in them photo's?"

"Yeah…"

"Then how come Sebastian showed up in it?" Ben wondered.

Rebecca shook her head. "I wish I knew."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! MUST KILL OLDER SISTER! I'm rly sorry everyone! I was going to put this up last night, but my stupid sister decided that she wanted to go out to dinner last night with my family and her boyfriend(( note, she's actually my half sister)) and we ended up staying at Olive garden for three freakin hours D! So again I've very very sorry!<strong>

**Translations:**

**Homines longe misellus… perficere.: Humans are by far the most pathetic creatures I've ever met in my life. Always doing things that will benefit them in the end. I'll be glad once this brat's revenge is finally taken and our contract complete.**

**If you're wondering what it was Rebecca found that was written in Latin, I decided that it would be kinda interesting if Sebastian had a journal of sorts for like, the first week of Ciel's contract with him, and then her find out more about it in a later chapter. Also, the reason why Rebecca showed up in the photo Ben took even though she isn't dead is cuz she's Sebastian's mate and was pretty much marked since birth. Naturally Sebastian would deny the fact that his mate is a human and Rebecca would have no clue about it.**

**Provided that the pain killers I'll have to take tomorrow don't make me sleepy, I'll do my best to try and update another chapter before Saturday. Perhaps even three if I'm able to.**

**Thank you Noface, I Am Pandora, Daniella, and Snookens5 for reviewing. And thanks to everyone who add my story to their favorites/subscription lists^^ it means a lot.**

**To Daniella,**

**Yes, I realized that I referred to Rebecca as 'ebony haired teen' a bit too much last chapter. For some reason I felt like I used her name a bit more than I should have when I wrote that chapter… go figure. And things won't start heating up until midway through the curry arc.**

**Please review with your thoughts on the chapter!**

**Ciao for now!**


	8. The Hunt Begins

A Soul's Tourniquet

The Hunt Begins

**Shadows: *waves like a maniac* **

**Shio: Sorry everyone, Shadows had her wisdom teeth taken out yesterday so she can't really talk on the account that her lower jaw hurts at the moment. Granted she SHOULD be taking her pain medication isn't of trying to brave it.**

**Shadows: *glares* *grabs pencil and paper; starts writing; hands paper to Shio***

**Shio: 'I'm not taking that Vicodin stuff when my mom isn't home!' Why not? And it's Vicodin stupid, it's a substitute for it.**

**Shadows: *grabs back paper; starts writing again; hands it back to Shio***

**Shio: 'I don't care. And besides, if I don't eat before taking whatever the hell it is the doc gave me, I get sick… I learned that the hard way yesterday.' *sigh* Your just looking for an excuse not to take it… Well, seeing as how Shadows won't be able to visit her guests today, I'll just have to do the disclaimer again. Shadows does not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters affiliated with the series. All rights belong to Toboso Yana. She does however, own her OC's.**

**Shadows: *hands Shio another paper***

**Shio: Huh? Uh, Shadows wanted me to tell you this before the story begins… 'I want to know what you all think about a lemon in a later chapter once things really start moving? I'll put up a poll on my profile so, when you get the chance, submit your vote or you can do so via comment. Now on with the story!'**

**KAISHI!**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a dreary eve… At midnight when all hopes and dreams had been lost… I who had been possessed by an apparition, spied a stately raven happen overhead… And with dreaming eyes quoth the raven… "That which is lost shall never return. NEVER MORE."<em>

"—ster."

Slowly, Ciel stirred awake as a voice called out to him.

"—Young Master." They called again.

"_Young Master._"

Before the boy stood two ominous figures, one reaching out towards him. Scared out of his wits, the bluenette quickly reaches under his pillow and pulls out the hidden revolver he normally keeps in his bedside nightstand.

Sebastian pauses in his advances in waking up the young Earl, surprised by how quickly the boy had put the gun to his head.

"Do not—! Touch me—!" Ciel panted, shakily holding the weapon out before him as if it was his last life line.

The demon simply smirked after the initial shock had worn off. "For today's morning tea, I have prepared Assam with plenty of milk." He replied, walking over to the trolley and pouring his young Master's tea. "The milk will serve to relax you. It will calm you do."

The young Phantomhive still held onto the gun tightly, unsure if he was still dreaming, or he was truly back within the living hellhole many called reality.

"Especially after a bad dream…" Sebastian added, giving the boy a reassuring smile as he handed him the tea cup.

Ciel finally took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Placing the gun down next to him, the Earl took his cup from the butler.

"Heh. It's all because you read Poe before going to bed." Sebastian chuckled, picking up the book off of the mattress.

"I do as I please." Ciel shot back, taking a sip of his tea. "What of the day's schedule?"

"Today you must review the documents sent from headquarters. And in the afternoon, the Marchioness of Midford and Lady Elizabeth will be visiting. And Young Master's— "

"Damn!" The bluenette spat, jumping out of bed and handing his demonic servant back the tea before fumbling with the buttons on his nightshirt. "Begin preparations right away!" He panicked.

Sebastian raised a brow at the boy in confusion. "You do not need to hurry so. The Marchioness will be here this afternoon—"

"Fool! We're talking about Aunt Francis here!" Ciel shouted

* * *

><p>"Good Morning everyone." Rebecca yawned as she walked into the servant's kitchen. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and one of her bootlaces had come undone on her walk down from the room she shared with Mey-Rin.<p>

"Yer up late." Benjamin smirked, taking a sip of the coffee Bard had somehow successfully made not long after waking up.

"I didn't finish my chores till late last night. Sebastian keeps givin' me too much." The ebony haired teen huffed, taking a seat next to the half awake chef.

Benjamin nodded once. It seemed that lately, the Phantomhive butler had been giving Rebecca more chores than any of the others got and each day she would wake up a bit later than the day before.

"Loves me… loves me not…" Mey-Rin repeated quietly to herself, plucking off the petals of one of the flowers she had picked this morning.

"Hm, where's Finny?" Rebecca inquired, noticing the absents of the happy go lucky gardener.

"He's outside getting' something' from th' shed." The dirty blonde teen replied, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the door behind him.

As if on cue, the strawberry blonde gardener came bursting though the door. "You guys! You guuuuys! Omigosh!"

"Urrrgh… What is it, Finny… This early in the morning. Quiet dowwwwn wouldja?" Bard groaned.

The red haired maid looked up from her flower to regard her co-worker. "What happened, hmmm?

"Sheesh, have you all forgotten? Today's a special day!" Finny scolded.

Benjamin and Rebecca exchanged glances before turning back to the senior Phantomhive servants. "A special day?" They repeated in unison.

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka all looked up at the calendar momentarily before it finally hit them.

"Oh my! How could we've forgotten, yes!"

"It's the fourteenth already?" Bard blanched.

"Uh… Are we missin' somethin'?" Rebecca wondered, sweat dropping as the others continued to ignore her.

"Today's the young Master's birthday, yes it is!" Mey-Rin finally stated.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Ciel stood on the front steps of the Manor as the Marchioness carriage pulled up. The demonic butler had just barely enough time to get the young Earl ready let alone presentable by the time the carriage came into view from the boy's bedroom.<p>

"It has been awhile since I saw you last, Marchioness of Midford. You have arrived earlier than expected today as well…" Ciel sweat dropped.

"Spare me the formalities. You look as if you've just risen, Earl Phantomhive." Francis scolded.

"No I—" Before the Earl could finish speaking, Elizabeth rushed over to her fiancé and cousin and promptly wrapped her arms around the male in a bear hug.

"Gosssh! Ciel's cute even when he has just woken up!" The blonde swooned.

"Gueh!"

"ELIZABETH!" Francis shouted. "Do not behave so rudely before you've even greeted him. I have always told you that a lady must observe the proprieties even when she's at her mother's family home…"

"I'm sorry, mother!" Elizabeth shrieked, huddling closer to Ciel.

"It has been a while since I saw you last. Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian bowed. "You have traveled a great distance today—?" The demon paused, finally noticing the looking that the Marchioness had been giving him. "Ah… Erm… Might there be something on my fa—"

"You look… Lecherous! Per usual." Francis hissed, causing the young Earl to hold in his laughter. Aunt Francis never did take a liking to Sebastian.

"I am afraid I was born this way—" Sebastian began before once again being cut off by the Marchioness.

"MOREOVER! Both YOU and YOUR MASTER are both sporting long bangs, though you are both male. How unseemly! You need to learn a thing or two from Tanaka there!" She hissed, grabbing the demon by his hair.

"A-! Aunt Francis!"

"Please just wai-"

"Hang on—"

* * *

><p>"Huh? H-Hey, was it just me, or did I just hear someone scream?" Rebecca asked, looking up from sweeping the hallway to regard the male teen next to her.<p>

Benjamin shrugged before walking over to the window and looking outside. "Looks like we got guests." He pointed out.

Rebecca walked over to her friend and her gaze followed where the male was pointing. Outside stood Sebastian and Ciel, as well as two blonde females that she didn't recognize. "Perhaps their family members here to wish him a Happy Birthday."

"Th' Earl don't take me as a 'Happy Birthday' kinda person." Ben admitted.

Rebecca sighed. "I suppose you're right." She agreed, turning away from the window.

* * *

><p>"I apologize for troubling you… Aunt Francis…" Ciel replied, trying to keep his anger in check.<p>

"Hmph! Indeed." Francis nodded, holding onto her comb as she observed to two gentlemen before her.

"They don't look too cute." Elizabeth pouted, not liking how her mother had combed their hair back.

_Lady Francis, the younger sister of the former Earl Phantomhive, is a strict disciplinarian, and detests the forces of habit and desire. She values strength and purity. The rumor goes that at the Queen's fencing tourney… Lady Francis defeated the Head of the Order of Knights—The Marquess of Midford—__with superhuman strength__, which led to their marriage. Though now married, she still trains daily… and has maintained her youthful strength and beauty. She is quite the __outrageous__ noblewoman._

"I drop in on you, and you're still a layabout. Not to mention your butler looks ever the degenerate!"

'_Degenerate…_'

"You are to marry my daughter. On this day of days your reformation begins! Nothing will escape my notice, is that clear!" Francis shouted, pointing angrily at the two males. "We'll start with the Manor! A disorderly home reflects a distracted mind!"

"Then I shall guide you." Sebastian bowed, trying to forget about the Marchioness earlier comment.

"H-Hey…!" Ciel whispered, grabbing the demon's coat sleeve.

Sebastian turned to his master, holding his right forefinger to his lips. "Leave it to me. I made certain everything was perfect yesterday."

* * *

><p>"It's been fairly quiet around here since this morning." Rebecca pointed out as she continued dusting the book shelves in the Library.<p>

"That can't be a good sign. 'Member what 'appened th' other day?"

A flash back of the nearly destroyed Manor and the trio of idiots crying in fear of Sebastian popped into both teen's heads. Rebecca was still stunned by how much damage those three could create in so little time. They hadn't been gone an hour and the Manor had been turned into a heap of smoldering ashes.

"M-Maybe it would be best if we check on those three. Just in case." The female recommended.

Benjamin nodded in agreement. "I'll check on Finny. You check on Mey-Rin."

Forgetting about their own chores for the moment, both teens left the room and headed down the hall in opposite directions to check on two of the three morons.

Benjamin walked down the hall towards the courtyard in hopes of finding the gardener before something happened. Unfortunately, that didn't seem the case when the male spotted the black clad butler slamming the courtyard doors closed after briefly opening them. '_Somethin' tells me I'm gonna get yelled at fer this one too._' He groaned internally.

"My mistake. I wanted to show you the living room first." Sebastian smiled.

"Why? Now that we're here, we can begin with the inner courtyard—"

"The living room, I insist. I made a simple mistake, really! The 'Party dress' Christmas rose and the Winter roses we ordered from Germany are at their best now, but we would like you to see them around noon when they all bloom, so please come to the living room… We will be able to show you the beautiful inner courtyard at another time." Sebastian replied, trying to usher the group away from the disaster Finny had created.

Benjamin sighed, opening the courtyard doors once Sebastian and the other's disappeared down the hall. "FINNY! WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL ARE YA DOIN'?"

"Ah! Bard, Mey-Rin, and I are helping to make the young Master a birthday cake and dinner! I'm cutting the Christmas roses to put on top the cake." The gardener replied, giving the teen a child like smile.

Benjamin felt his eyebrow twitch from the boy's response. He hoped to god that Rebecca reached Mey-Rin before something else went wrong.

"Oh, Mey-Rin there you are."

"Ah, Rebecca! Can you help me take down some of the china?" Mey-Rin asked, turning slightly to face the teen that had just walked into the living room.

"S-sure I guess…" Rebecca nodded, walking over to the clumsy maid. "Why are you taking down the china anyway?"

"Bard, Finny, and I are preparing the young Master a Birthday dinner, yes we are!" She replied happily, handing the teen one of the plates.

"A Birthday dinner?" Rebecca repeated, slightly confused as she place the dishes one by one on the table.

"We want to cheer up the young Master by giving him a surprise birthday party, yes we do!" Mey-Rin smiled. Without watching her footing, the red haired maid slipped of the chair she was using to reach the plates and fell into the ebony haired teen next to her, knocking down a few plates in the process.

The sound of shattering china plates soon hit their ears.

Both females started at the shattered pieces for a moment before both entering a panic mood.

"Gah! Sebastian's going to kill us when he sees this!" Rebecca shrieked.

"Waaah! I- I'm sooooo sorry, yes I am!" Mey-Rin cried.

"Ah…! Um…! Aha! H-Help me pick up all the pieces before someone sees us!" The teen stated franticly, grabbing the broom and dustpan that the clumsy maid had been using earlier.

"Yes, ma'am!"

While the two rushed to clean everything up, both had failed to notice the newcomers standing in the doorway.

"Hm, I see that you've hired new staff, Ciel." A feminine voice replied, causing both maids to jump.

"Mey-Rin, Rebecca, what are you two doing?" Sebastian sighed, sounding none too happy to either woman.

The ebony haired teen immediately jumped up at bowed to the butler and company while Mey-Rin still franticly swept the broken china into the dust pan.

"I-I was helping Mey-Rin take down th' china when one o' th' plates slipped and hit th' floor." She lied. Rebecca knew that Sebastian would probably scolded her for lying later on, and Mey-Rin for being the clumsy servant that she is.

"Clean this up right away." Sebastian ordered.

"Y-Yes, sir." Both maids replied, and returned to cleaning up the mess they had wanted to hide from the black butler.

"You ladies must be exhausted from riding in a cramped carriage for those long hours. I apologize for not realizing sooner. I cannot believe my audacity… There is space for you to relax in the conservatory, so please enjoy tea while snacking on something light…" Sebastian replied, once again leading the group away from another, yet smaller, disaster zone. He would have to find a way to thank Rebecca later on for keeping Mey-Rin's damage to a minimum, granted that she did lie and say it was her own fault.

"We just had the most exquisite oranges delivered from Spain, so perhaps a Shalimar tea from Dimbula—" Before he could continue, a loud explosion rattled the Manor, causing the butler to force his fake smile to stay plastered on his face.

If that explosion didn't kill that idiot chef, he sure as hell would.

"Yet another mistake was it? You just CANNOT make up your mind, can you!" Francis hissed.

Sebastian bowed deeply before the Marchioness. "I beg your forgiveness. One such as I—I had forgotten that there was something I wanted the Marchioness to see. Though it is no place to be guiding a Lady… Let us visit the stables." He suggested, remembering the stallion they had only recently purchased for Ciel to use during his hunting trips. Perhaps that would give the only two capable servant's time to clean up at least SOME of the mess.

* * *

><p>"How do you like this, Marchioness? We sent for a horse with a magnificent blueish-black coat to serve as our Master's steed… and we have been looking forward to the day you might take a look at it, Marchioness."<p>

"Ohh… A fine horse, indeed" Francis replied, nodding with approvement. "The hip is sturdy, and it looks well. I have it! Ciel. What say we do a little hunting together?" She suggested, looking down at her nephew, surprising the boy slightly.

"With you, Aunt Francis?"

"It will be a good opportunity to see how good a man my daughter's fiancé is. Or… Is 'hunting' too demanding for Earl Phantomhive, who possesses a constitution more common to the fairer sex?" Francis teased, knowing that her nephew despised being considered a girl. Especially now since he's the head of the Household. Vincent had been the same way when they were growing up as well. Like father like son she supposed.

"Very well. Sebastian, prepare for the hunt." Ciel growled.

The butler bowed. He knew how much the boy liked a good challenge. Maybe this would do him so good.

"The game is afoot, Ciel."

* * *

><p>"A huntin' trip? Sounds interestin'." Benjamin nodded, watching as the butler prepared the Master's hunting rifle.<p>

"Yes, Lady Francis has requested it. You and your sister will be in charge of the Manor until the Young Master and I return later this afternoon. Seeing as that you're the only two capable of not destroying anything." Sebastian sighed.

Ben leaned back against his chair. "If ya say so…" He shrugged.

Sebastian continued with his preparations as ordered and left the room when he was done.

"He's gone now." The teen called, once he was sure the butler was out of hearing distance.

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny all popped out of their hiding spots. "Operation: Surprise the young Master is a go!" They cheered quietly.

* * *

><p>"Does your butler double as a hound?" Francis snickered as Sebastian continued to led the way.<p>

"He… Is sort of like that." Was the boy's response.

"Then we shall begin here." Sebastian stated, bringing the horses to a stop. "The rules are as follows: Maintain your territory, twenty-five meters on either side… And avoid shooting at birds flying lower than the prescribed altitude… Are we agreed?" Sebastian inquired, turning to the Marchioness and his young Master.

"Yes." Both replied in unison.

The demon smirked before taking out his pocket watch. "The game is now underway. The time limit shall be three hours."

"See you, Ciel!" Francis grinned, and took off on her horse, intent on winning this child's game.

_And so the hunt begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for this chapter. Not a lot of Sebby and Rebecca this chapter, but the next chapter, which will be the conclusion of this chapter, will have a surprise for the story's heroine XD Not gonna spoil what it is though!<strong>

**I'll probably start typing the next chapter once I wake up. The pain meds I was given make me sleepy, which is why this chapter is kinda short.**

**Thank you I Am Pandora and Noface for reviewing last chapter^^**

**Ciao for now^^**


	9. Unlucky Thirteen

A Soul's Tourniquet

Unlucky Thirteen

**Shadows: Hiya everyone! Here's the second part to **_**The Hunt Begins**_**! Hope you enjoy it. Remember, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or and characters affiliated with the series. All rights go to Toboso Yana!**

**KAISHI!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Does your butler double as a hound?" Francis snickered as Sebastian continued to led the way.<em>

"_He… Is sort of like that." Was the boy's response._

"_Then we shall begin here." Sebastian stated, bringing the horses to a stop. "The rules are as follows: Maintain your territory, twenty-five meters on either side… And avoid shooting at birds flying lower than the prescribed altitude… Are we agreed?" Sebastian inquired, turning to the Marchioness and his young Master._

"_Yes." Both replied in unison._

_The demon smirked before taking out his pocket watch. "The game is now underway. The time limit shall be three hours."_

"_See you, Ciel!" Francis grinned, and took off on her horse, intent on winning this child's game._

_And so the hunt begins…_

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, get off here. I can't hunt otherwise." Ciel groaned, knowing that the blonde female was undoubtedly going to give him a hard time about it.<p>

"Ehhhhhhh! But we finally get to spend time together!" Elizabeth pouted.

A gun shot rang out in the distance, far enough that only the demon butler was able to hear it go off. "One, Nil." Sebastian stated, surprising both children. "As expected of the Marchioness… She has already shot a bird. It seems she will be a formidable opponent, even for you, young Master, hm?"

Ciel glared at his butler angrily before shooting off a round of his rifle into the air, scaring his fiancée half to death from the sudden sound. Granted he hadn't aimed his weapon, the bluenette had successfully shot down a bird, momentarily tying the score.

"Too bad for Aunt Francis… But I'm not very good at losing any kind of game." He sneered, a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Lizzie, it's dangerous here so stay with Sebastian. All right?" Ciel added, helping Elizabeth down from the horse before taking off into the woods. The young Phantomhive wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"—I'm glad." Elizabeth began, causing the demonic servant to look at her. "Ciel seems to be feeling a little better. Aunt An loved Ciel best, so… I was worried. I don't want Ciel to suffer anymore. I always try to cheer him up in my own way, but… it never seems to work out. I always overdo things and make him angry."

Sebastian kneeled next to the girl, a hand placed over his _heart_. "I am certain my Master senses… your kind consideration as well, my Lady."

Elizabeth smiled. "Eh heh heh! Thank you. You're sweet, Sebastian."

Another gun shot rang out, causing the two to look up into the sky.

Sebastian smirked, once again pulling out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Five, Four. It is a close contest. Let us cheer them both on."

* * *

><p>"A hunting trip huh? That means they'll be away from the manor for at least a good three hours. If not longer." Rebecca sighed, glancing over to the nearly broken servants.<p>

After Sebastian had left, Mey-Rin had somehow managed to break several more dishes, and Bard had blown up the _first cake_ he had made, almost doing the same to the second one.

"What now?" Ben wondered, looking about the dining room momentarily. Several piles of the Christmas and Winter roses had been made in one of the corners after he and Finny had brought them in from the destroyed courtyard. Rebecca had managed to set the table without any problems luckily.

"Well, I suppose we make an attempt to decorate the dining room for Ciel before he returns from his hunting trip. But truthfully I'd rather not leave these three alone in here to decorate while you and I attempt at making a cake."

"Leave th' cake ta me! Mum owns a bake shoppe in Kingston so, I know a thing er two." Benjamin grinned.

Rebecca nodded. "Seeing as how the Earl enjoys his sweets, I assume a chocolate cake would be best."

"Right. Come on Bard! I'm gonna need yer help in the kitchen."

The injured chef grinned happily before limping out of the room after Benjamin.

"That leaves us to decorate the dining room. Finny, use some of the roses and put them on the table, but not all in one spot. Mey-Rin, help me fill up the vases with the roses that have longer stems." The ebony haired teen smiled, directing each servant to their task.

"Yes, ma'am!" The two replied happily, and quickly set off to do what they had been told.

* * *

><p>"The Marchioness shot ten pheasants, a brace of foxes, and three rabbits for a total of fifteen points. Young Master shot eleven pheasants, three foxes, and one rabbit for a total of fifteen points… The result is a draw. Is the acceptable?" Sebastian inquired of the two hunters after tallying up their scores.<p>

"It most certainly is not! I prefer definitive results, one way or another!" Francis hissed, folding her arms across her chest in a defiant manner.

"How odd, Aunt Francis. It seems we agree on this point." Ciel smirked, causing the two to glare at each other from opposite ends of the table.

"Then… the tie will be broken with another round this afternoon… and now, if I may…" Sebastian suggested.

"Fine." Ciel spat, not too enthusiastic about this _game_ turning into a draw.

"No complaints here." Francis agreed. "But I daresay we've over hunted here. We'll have to find a new location for the afternoon." She sighed as the butler poured her a glass of wine.

"Ah… Not to worry, Marchioness. Big game still lurks on these grounds." Sebastian smirked.

"Now that the rules have been decided… Let's eat!" Elizabeth smiled happily, clapping her hands together. "This smells diviiiiine… Eh?" The young blonde turned in her chair slightly after noticing a shadow come over her, only to spot a large bear towering behind her. "EEE—!"

"LIZ—!"

"KYAAAH!"

"LIZZIE!" Ciel shouted. Without thinking, the boy lunged forward out of his seat, knocking his fiancée to the ground and shielding her with his body.

A gun shot once again echoed throughout the woods. Slowly turning to look behind him, Ciel watched almost horror stricken as the bear still towered over him and Lizzie as if momentarily pausing in its attack. Instead, the animal teetered slightly on its hind legs before fall over onto its back, the barrel of Francis's rifle smoking as an after effect of the gun power being ignited.

"Phew."

"Aunt Francis…!" Ciel still held Lizzie tightly, his mind still comprehending that there was something dangerous around them. After a moment, the bluenette loosened his grip on the girl and smirked. "…Heh! Sixteen to fifteen. It looks like I've lost this game… Aunt Francis." He admitted, swallowing his pride for the moment and admitting defeat.

"Hmph. You've still got at least a decade to go before you can even think of winning against me. However… I commend you for daring to protect my daughter… with your life. And… I am in your debt." Francis replied, bowing to her nephew. Had the boy really been too preoccupied with protecting her daughter that he failed to notice that it was in fact his butler that killed the bear? Regardless of the fact, she wasn't about to spoil it all and have her nephew gloat about actually winning. "I would expect nothing less from the man who is to become my son… Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Now the game is over. Let's head back."

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked a few steps ahead of Francis as they continued back to the Manor, effortlessly carrying the large mammal that the older female had <em>shot<em>, over his shoulder.

"Hey. Over here… butler." Francis called in a low voice, grabbing the black clad male's attention. "You forgot this." She added, holding out one of the knives he had forgotten to grab.

"…Oh? How careless of me to forget a piece of precious silverware…" Sebastian chuckled.

"Indeed. You forgot it in the bear's head. It was you who struck _it _down, right? My bullet missed. With my daughter in danger, I had trouble aiming properly. I must be getting old. But a butler's duty is to save face on his Master's behalf. So why did you let me win?" The older blonde inquired, wondering what the male's motives were.

"The young Master has an inordinate talent for games. Consequently, he seems to overconfidently believe that he 'cannot lose'. But at times, it will be necessary for him… to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal… otherwise, he will eventually trip up… as the place for which young Master aims is not an easy one to reach. Perhaps it is not my place to say this but… I would like you to be an exemplar for my Master, Marchioness." Sebastian replied, slightly surprising the woman.

"Hmph! So… in other words, you used me."

"Ha ha. I did no such thing… My Master is now but a 'child'… yet he is also the 'Head of the family'. An 'adult' who will be firm with him… is just what the young Master needs."

"Don't say such proper things with that lecherous face of yours." Francis dead panned.

'_Do I really seem that way to you?_' The demon wondered.

"So if done for the sake of his Master, a butler's duty includes admonishing said Master by letting him get burned as necessary…?"

"As I am… merely a butler… I only did what I thought best for my Master."

"Hmph. You're a tricky fellow." Marchioness grinned.

* * *

><p>"As the hunt was a success… I shall do my best to—"<p>

"Ah! Welcome baaaack!" Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin yelled happily as soon as the young Phantomhive walked in.

"Wh-What is with you lot…!" Ciel demanded, surprised by the sudden cheeriness.

Finny held up the cake Benjamin had finished baking only a half hour before the Earl and Sebastian had returned. "Look what Ben made! He let us help decorate it!" He smiled.

The bluenette looked at the cake in surprise. Though granted that it looked like the decorating was something a five year old would do, the cake actually looked edible.

"Rebecca helped me decorate the dining room too!" The strawberry blonde added.

"She helped me set the table, yes." Mey-Rin replied, feeling slightly accomplished with herself.

"I made Donburi full up with young Master's favourites!" Bard grinned.

Sebastian and Ciel stared at the three servants before them. In the demon's eyes, everything was a complete mess. Luckily though it could easily be cleaned up and it didn't seem as though he would have to worry about anyone getting food poisoning provided they didn't eat Bard's donburi.

"Hmph. They beat me to it." Francis sighed, taking a few steps forward towards Ciel. "_That's_ what I came here to say today. Happy Thirteenth Birthday… Ciel."

Rebecca and Benjamin had walked into the room shortly after Sebastian and Ciel had returned. Luckily nothing had broken within the time the two teens went to clean up the kitchen.

"Hope 'e don't get mad at us fer doin' all o' this." Benjamin whispered to Rebecca, slightly worried about the current look that was plastered on the boy's face.

"And everyone… I hope you will continue taking care of both my daughter and my son." Francis smiled, looking to each of the servants, including the two that were standing near the doorway.

"Thank you… so much." Ciel smiled, surprising everyone expect the Marchioness.

Benjamin and Bard both shared the same goofy grins plastered on their faces, Rebecca trying to hold in a laugh as best she could.

"Sebastian, you have my gratitude for attending to us today."

"Yes, my Lady." Sebastian bowed.

"There's just one thing I thought I ought to mention. Take good care of the ruined garden… the burnt kitchen… and perhaps you should give those two servants of yours…" Francis smirked, motioning to the two teens. "A day off from their services, seeing as how they went through all the trouble of attempting to fix what the other's destroyed."

"Yes, my Lady." The demon laughed nervously.

"Free Booze!" Ben shouted, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye.

"Yeah! Free Booze, Free Booze!" Bard chanted.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, failing to notice that the black clad butler had taken his leave of the room.

"Ah! Rebecca, you're not wearing your bracelet!" Mey-Rin pointed out when she noticed something amiss on the other maid.

The ebony haired teen looked down at her wrist briefly before looking back up to regard her co-worker. "I must've left it on the counter in the kitchen. Save a piece of cake for me." She smiled, and quickly left the room. '_Mother would be furious if I ever lost Nana's bracelet._' Rebecca thought as she ran down the hall.

The teen slowed down as she reached the kitchen, but ended up standing against the wall and peaking in through the doorway when she noticed Sebastian inside. '_What's Sebastian doing in here all by himself? I thought he was still in the dining room…_' She wondered, carefully watching as he pulled out another cake from the cabinet.

"Alas… I suppose we shall not be needing this." He sighed, quickly fixing his hair so it no longer remained brushed back like Francis had it for a majority of the day.

Rebecca quietly watched as he removed one of his gloves. Though the lighting wasn't the greatest for human eyes, she was still able to notice that, unlike hers or any of the other servants, Sebastian's nails were coal black. And she was just barely able to make out what looked like a star, etched into the back of his hand. The girl forced down a gasp that was forcing itself up against her throat. Slowly she began stepping away from the kitchen doorway, unsure of what she should do. '_H-He really isn't human… Th-There's just no possible way now…_' She panicked, pressing her back against the wall to support herself.

"Miss Sommers…"

"KYAAAAAH! S-SEBASTIAN!" Rebecca shrieked, the butler' sudden voice causing her to fall to the ground.

The black clad male looked down at her with an amused smirk. "Might I inquire why you aren't enjoying the party with the others?" He asked.

"I uh, j-just came to get my b-bracelet. I-I left it on the counter when I was helping my b-brother to clean." Rebecca stuttered, trying to claim her nervous, though failing miserably at it.

Sebastian nodded once and held out his hand, helping the girl back to her feet.

"Th-Thank you." She replied quietly, quickly moving past the butler and into the kitchen, grabbing said trinket off the counter where she had left it, and rushing passed him once again as she headed back to the dining room.

The amused smirk never left the demon's face as he watched the human teen run back down the hall. He knew that she had been standing there for some time, but whether or not she actually saw something, well, he would find that out tomorrow if she avoided him during the day.

Maybe keeping her around a bit longer wouldn't be such a bad idea like the demon originally thought.

* * *

><p>Rebecca hadn't stopped running until she reached the dining room. The previous implication that the black clad wasn't human didn't frighten her as much as it did now. '<em>No! What am I thinking! Of course he has to be human; my eyes were just playing tricks on me in the dark! But…<em>' The teen finally took a deep breath of much needed air, trying to clear away the images of what she had just seen.

"Ah! Young Master! Young Master! It's snowing!" Finny chanted, causing everyone to look up and out the window.

"Yes. Pretty, Isn't it—?" A said smile befell the young Earl. I had snowed on _that_ night as well.

'_Winter is meant to be the end of things. When the flowers and trees finally die, and the animals either hibernate or migrate south for the season. But… Something tells me that this is only the beginning._' Rebecca worried to herself, deciding against telling the Earl what she might have seen.

* * *

><p>"—It's cold. Agni, what is this?" The young Indian male wondered, holding out his hand as the snow continued to fall over the London streets.<p>

"It is known as 'snow' and falls in Great Britain during the winter… my Prince." The white haired male, Agni, explained.

The younger of the two pulled off his hood to get a better view of his surroundings. "Great Britain, eh…? It is rather beautiful. I want to take it back and show it to mother." He smiled, watching as the crystal like flakes continued to fall from the clouds above.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, It's a short chappie, but I wanted to put the manga version of Ciel birthday in instead of the anime cuz personally, I didn't like how the anime version played out.<strong>

**Rebecca isn't sure what she saw, but she definitely knows something's up with Sebby XD. Originally I was gonna have her find everything out in one chapter during the curry arc, but Rebecca is much smarter than that, so, I decided to slowly make her start piecing things together, starting with her seeing Sebby's nails XD.**

**Soma and Agni will be introduced formally next chapter and someone might not be staying at the Phantomhive manor for much longer. ((Me no telly who it is! It's a surprise!))**

**Thank you Noface, and I Am Pandora for reviewing last chapter!**

**Remember to review! More reviews equal more updates!**

**Ciao for now^^**


	10. The Indian Prince

A Soul's Tourniquet

The Indian Prince

**Shadows:Uwah~~~~~! GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI! Please forgive me for the two week hiatus! I've been soo busy with school crap that I haven't had the time to even work on ANYTHING story wise. And the worst part is is that I'm still failing English T^T. I will promise one, if not two more chapters for tomorrow to get myself caught up with updates. Remember that I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any character's affiliated with the series. All rights belong to Toboso Yana. I only own my OC's.**

**Please review after the story. It would really mean a lot to me.**

**KAISHI**

* * *

><p>Staying at the London townhouse felt like a much needed break from the usual gloomy atmosphere of the Manor. Sebastian had allowed the three clumsy servants as well as Benjamin and Rebecca to come along, not wanting to return to a decimated estate after Ciel's business in London was taken care of.<p>

Granted that the two teens were the least of his worries and could possibly care for the manor themselves, Ciel had insisted that they all went to the town house.

The demonic butler sighed internally, glancing out the window as he passed by. The humans appeared to be having _fun_ playing in the newly fallen snow. Finny was running around the yard, happily twirling every few steps. Mey-Rin was attempting to make a snowman. Bard was packing rocks into the snowballs he made; no doubt that someone was going to get injured if one was thrown. Rebecca and Benjamin were working together in making what looked like a snow fort, glancing over to the ex-soldier every so often.

Sebastian shook his head. The fact that humans could find entertainment from the crystallized water droplets was one thing he couldn't comprehend. Of course, it was also for this reason that he found humans to be ever-lasting sources of entertainment for creatures such as himself. At least to some extent.

Looking away from the sight outside, Sebastian returned to his current task at hand.

* * *

><p>Rebecca and Benjamin worked as quickly as they could, gathering snow, piling it atop the miniature wall they had already resurrected and packing it together.<p>

Bard _did_ say that he wanted a snowball fight. Of course, both teens noticed almost a tad _too_ late that when the Phantomhive chef means 'snowball fight', he means adding rocks into the snow and ice mixture.

"I haven't done this sort of thing since I was nine." Rebecca smiled, deciding that the silence between her and the dirty blonde male was a bit too much for her. The silence had left the teen to her thoughts and her thoughts had been all on Sebastian since the evening before. If she kept thinking about what she saw, there was a chance she would say something. There was also the possibility that whatever it was she had seen was just a trick of the mind considering that it was rather dark in the kitchen. The last thing the ebony haired teen wanted was to look like she was going mental.

"Don't think I ever 'ad th' chance ta do this sorta thing. Not a lot o' places in Kingston fer kids ta play really." Ben admitted, continuing to pile up the snow.

Rebecca nodded in understanding. Middle class homes didn't have yards like the upper class town houses and Manors had.

Both teens continued with constructing their fort, talking about random things from their childhoods, pausing from their project and chat when they heard snow crunching under heavy footsteps. Looking up, they were greeted by Ciel and Sebastian as the two approached them.

"Benjamin, Sebastian and I have to go into town on a request from Her Majesty. You will be in charge until our return." The young Phantomhive stated.

"Reet*." Ben nodded, not realizing that the Earl had only addressed him.

"Rebecca, you will be accompanying us." Ciel smirked, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Ah! Y-yes, sir!" The female stuttered, slightly caught off guard by the boy's request. Rather, his _demand_. Though his order surprised her, Rebecca HAD noticed the mischievous glint in the bluenette's eyes. And from the way Sebastian had looked at his young Master, he had noticed it as well. Standing up, Rebecca brushed off what snow had accumulated on her trousers while making the snow fort and gave a curt nod to Ciel, though she was reluctant to be anywhere near the black clad butler at the moment.

* * *

><p>"<em>Winter—In Great Britain, it is an ashen season covered by thick, heavy clouds. With the Jack the Ripper case resolved, the hum of daily life returned to London. That peace, however, proved but a brief respite—"<em>

Civilians looked on in the large group that had accumulated in front of the "Watson Café" as Scotland Yard surveyed the damage.

Several men, bound and only clothed in their undergarments, hung from the café sign by their feet. Each adorning a letter with the all too familiar insult written for all to see. Officers of Scotland Yard stood in front of the growing crowd, shouting for everyone to step away from the crime scene and move on while other's asked what exactly had happened.

"_There occurred a curious incident in which Anglo-Indians frequenting the Hindustani coffeehouse near Portman Square were attacked, stripped, and hung upside down from the roof. Afterwards, in a rash of similar incidents, Aristocrats and Military Personnel who had returned from India were likewise assaulted all over London. The same notice was affixed to all of the victims—_

'_Watch this wild, pathetic child of sloth and depravity. England is the Motherland of the Devil, who robs off everything and forces its worthless, rotten, and ignorant culture on you instead! To all the idiots of the bitch-ruled land, you are the ones who deserve the vengeance of Heaven!'_

"—_so it said."_

Scotland Yard's Commissioner, Lord Randall glared at the paper heatedly. The insignia at the bottom of the page, to him, was meant as a clear insult to all of Great Britain and its people. "ANOTHER INCIDENT! THIS IS THE TWENTIETH ONE!" Randall hissed, crushing the note into a wrinkled mess. "Haven't you been able to arrest the perpetrators yet, Abberline!" The older male growled, turning his anger towards the Yard's Chief Inspector, Fred Abberline.

"Sorry, sir!" The brunette male apologized. He knew that the Commissioner was still fuming from the Jack the Ripper case.

"We let Jack the Ripper slip though our fingers, and the bloody brat snatched away our glory…"

"Ohh, Do forgive me for being a brat." Ciel smirked. It wasn't surprising to him that Lord Randall found him a nuisance. Scotland Yard and the Phantomhive Earl's tended to not see eye to eye. Especially when the Underworld began surfacing into "Polite Society."

"Earl Phantomhive!" Randall flinched, slightly startled at the boy's sudden voice.

"You, Boy! How did you get in here!" Abberline yelled, stopping his advance towards the bluenette when Lord Randall held out a hand in front of him.

"Earl Phantomhive… Why are you here!" He demanded.

"Ha! I should think that would be obvious. I've come to clean up after the bumbling hounds." Ciel smirked, snatching the case file out of Abberline's hands.

"WHA—!"

"I see. Only Anglo-Indians have been targeted in this case. And there don't appear to be any casualties as of yet."

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO—!" The older male shouted angrily, only to be cut off when Ciel held up an envelope with the Royal Family's crest imprinted on the seal.

"I would not be here if mere bandits were to blame, but… I cannot rightly sit by as the Royal Family continues to be insulted." Ciel explained, handing the letter that was placed in the case file to Rebecca.

The teen took the paper without a word and quickly glanced at it, her eyes instantly drawn to the insignia at the bottom of the paper. '_A tongue?_' She mused to herself before handing it over to Sebastian. Though the thought of actually helping Ciel with issues involving the Underworld was slightly appealing, Rebecca really wanted nothing to do with it. So, what had been the Earl's reasoning for bringing her along?

"I say, 'Child of sloth and depravity' is a wonderfully accurate expression on the part of our culprit. I'd have to agree that this country would be marginally better off without the Indian Nabobs." The young Phantomhive admitted.

"_The British Indian Empire. At the time, masses of Englishmen lived in the British colony of India. The third and fourth sons of well-to-do families, who could not live in luxury in their homeland… were able to live the elegant lives of 'noblemen' in India. Those who returned from India were called 'Anglo-Indians,' and… the many who were unable to shed their lifestyles of extravagance and idleness even after their return were known as 'Indian Nabobs.'"_

"Even if they wallowed in base amusements while in India and are cowards who single-mindedly squandered their fortunes, many of them are members of the British Gentry. We MUST protect them!" Randall defended.

'_I can't help but wonder if he himself is an Indian Nabob. Seeing as how he more or less stated that even if an Anglo-Indian killed an Indian child, then that person would not be tried for murder._' Rebecca deadpanned mentally. "Sounds more like racial discrimination if you ask me." She mumbled under her breath.

Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth. The ebony haired teen was fairly smart for a female. Considering that society looked down on well educated women.

"Gentry, hm…? Worthless." Ciel sighed, looking at the note Sebastian had handed back to him. "In any case… What of this mark…?" He mused.

"THEY'RE MAKING A MOCKERY OF WE BRITISH AND HER MAJSTY THE QUEEN! HOW DARE THEY COCK ABOUT LIKE THIS…! THE VICTIMS ARE ALL RETURNEES FROM INDIA. THAT MEANS THE PERPETRATOR MUST BE A VILE INDIAN. THOSE BLOODY SAVAGES!" The male shouted angrily.

"Commissioner Randall, Please calm down." Abberline pleaded, knowing that the older gentleman had a rather foul temper at times.

"Ohhh? So that's why I was summoned here." Ciel grinned. "Most of the Indians who've stolen their way into Great Britain are holed up in the East End. The city police seem to have trouble dealing with the Underworld there. So learning the exact number of stowaways or by what routes they make it here is rather problematic, hm?"

Lord Randall gritted his teeth as the Earl continued to talk. It was the boy's cocky attitude that irked him the most.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going about my business. I'd like to return to the manor as soon as possible, you see. Sebastian, you've memorized the papers?" Ciel asked when the demon returned to his side once again.

The raven haired male placed a hand over his left breast. "Yes, sir." He replied.

Rebecca blanched. '_He memorized that whole thing?_'

"Come along then, Sebastian, _Horatio_."

"Very good, sir." Sebastian nodded, returning the case file to Abberline.

"Ah! C-Comin'!" Rebecca stuttered, quickly following after Ciel.

The brunette inspector watch as the group of three left the crime scene, his curiosity finally peaking. "Commissioner Randall. Who in the world is that kid…?"

"Since you've seen for yourself, I suppose I have no choice but to fill you in…Abberline… In this country, there exists a secret agency under direct control of the queen. It is known as 'Phantomhive.' The Phantomhive Earldom has headed up this agency though the generations… and the Earls themselves have been called 'Watchdogs of the Queen' or the 'Aristocrats of Evil.'"

"Why 'Evil'? If he serves the Royal Family, are they not the same a u—!"

"NO. _That_ is no such simple thing. In every civilization, there is both a 'Polite society' and an 'Underworld.' And Great Britain is no exception. The rouge organization known as Phantomhive covers up any number of criminal acts carried out by the Royals and will stop at nothing to eliminate any and all who may seek to harm the Royal Family. By all rights, they function as the Royal 'Shadow'—A 'Phantom' which should never have come into being.

"The underbelly of the East End. The criminals and Blackguards of other nations who congregate therein. So that these undesirables do not spill out into polite society, they employ their monstrous authority to rule over and police every inch of this country's Underworld. That's… The 'Phantomhive Earldom' for you." Randall explained.

"So basically, they're the opposite of the police in that… they use the powers of 'Evil' to carry out the Queen's orders…? A slip of a child like him?" The chief inspector couldn't believe what he had just been told. Such a burden had been placed on a child's shoulders?

"That there is no child." Randall spat. "That is… the Devil himself."

Sebastian smirked as he followed after the young Earl. Naturally he had heard Randall's complete explanation and the fact that the Commissioner saw his young Master as a Devil was laughable. If only the man knew the ACTUAL truth.

"Y-Young Master, if I may be so bold, but, where're we goin' anyway?" Rebecca asked, appearing to be slightly nervous about being so close to Sebastian.

"We're going to see an acquaintance of mine to gather more information." Ciel stated plainly.

"My Lord, perhaps that is not the best _place_ for a _Lady_ to roam about." Sebastian suggested, knowing that the boy was planning to pay a visit to Lau.

The bluenette turned his head slightly to his demonic servant; his eyes seemed to shine with a hint of mischief that the butler had noticed earlier back at the townhouse. Sebastian also noticed that the boy's gaze held an underlying assumption that frankly he didn't need to be said aloud.

"Tch, I ain't a bloody noble!" Rebecca scoffed, folding her arms across her chest defiantly. She would never say it aloud, but the teen was silently thankful that the butler at least had SOME worry about her well being.

"Then I suppose that settles it." Ciel smirked.

* * *

><p>"Young Master. We have arrived." Sebastian stated as the trio stood in front of the open entrance.<p>

"—You sure this is it?" Ciel asked, confirming with his butler.

"Yes, sir."

The young Earl nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. "You may want to use this when we go inside." He suggested handing the piece of fabric to the young teen.

Rebecca stared at him slightly dumbfounded, but took the handkerchief without a word.

Slowly the trio began descending the stairs, their only source of light being the oriental style lanterns that lined the walls.

"Do watch your step." Sebastian warned as the continued down the steps to Lau's usual place of business.

After a few moments, the group finally approached a door at the bottom of the steps and without hesitation, Sebastian opened the door.

Immediately, a rather strong floral scent wafted passed the three as soon as the door was opened. Rebecca instantly brought the handkerchief to her face in an attempt to delude the smell.

"What an awful smell…" Ciel coughed, using the sleeve of his jacket to cover his mouth.

"…So you've finally managed to find this place… Earl." A voice came, sounding slightly amused.

Rebecca strained her sight through the haze of smoke, only able to make out a silhouette of a man and two women.

"How strange to be facing you here like this. But I've always believed this day would come."

"And what sort of day would _that_ be?" Ciel hissed, annoyed with the oriental male.

"I say! Welcome, Earl! It's been too long!" Lau grinned, all seriousness disappearing from his voice and feature's.

Rebecca blanched once the hazy curtain of smoke finally lifted to reveal the sight now before her. A male, clearly of oriental decent, sat surrounded by a crowd of women, also of oriental decent, wearing dresses that society would deem extremely inappropriate.

"Have you been well? Ah! I heard that you celebrated your birthday not long ago? Good tidings to you!" Lau added.

"Never mind that!" The boy groaned, blushing slightly at the rather compromising position that Ran-Mao was in. "There's something I want to ask you."

'_Why are you blushing?_' Sebastian wondered mentally. He didn't see anything wrong with the situation. Then again, he was a devil after all.

"Aah! And who is this beautiful tigress you brought with you?" Lau smirked, ignoring the young Phantomhive's statement and focusing on the ebony haired female behind him.

Rebecca flinched. She didn't like how he looked at her, granted that it appeared his eyes were closed. Wait, how did he know that she was a girl? Quickly her hands shot up to her head, relieved to know that her hat was still on.

"She is one of my servants." Ciel deadpanned, knowing that the china man was probably going ask to buy her. He had told Lau about the two new servants he had hired. Of course it wasn't surprising that he already forgot about it.

"Aw, that's too bad. She would look lovely in one of my dresses. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao." Lau pouted, looking to the female that was sitting on his lap.

Ran-Mao merely nodded in response.

"For the Earl to go to the trouble of visiting this dark cellar of an opium den must mean you're here... about _that_ yes?" He added, his voice taking on the serious tone that it held earlier when the trio had walked in.

'_Is this man even being serious?_' Rebecca wondered mentally after his quick change in mood. From the corner of her vision, the teen spotted Sebastian surrounded by two other women that had been sitting around the oriental earlier.

"Brother, would you like some?" One of the females offered, holding a pipe in her hand.

"I shall pass, thank you." Sebastian replied.

"Word's gotten around already, has it? You've a sharp ear." Ciel sighed. "Yes, I'm looking into that series of incidents. When it comes to Orientals, talking to you, the bigwig of this patch, is always the most expedient… British branch manager of the Chinese trading company 'Kunlun'… Or should I say… Top official of the Chinese crime syndicate Qing Bang—Lau."

Rebecca's eyes widened. Had she really just heard Ciel right?

"I reeeally would prefer you not call me that. It's much too stuffy and all. Isn't it just, Ran-Mao? Riiight?" Lau admitted.

"Yes." Ran-Mao replied, no emotion to her voice.

"Stop puffing away, and hear me out!"Ciel hissed as Lau took another drag from his pipe. "I've left the management of the oriental quarter to you. So you've an idea of the number of people coming and going around these parts, yes?"

"Now, now, this is just a bit of mint." Lau smirked, setting down his pipe. "Certianly. I'm following your orders to the letter, Lord Earl. Such is the price I must pay to conduct '_business_' in this country's Underworld after all." He admitted.

'_Ciel is allowing this man to ACTUALLY sell drugs here in England? Is he mad?_' Rebecca was finding this all hard to believe even though it was being presented right in front of her. What was the boy's reason for allowing such a person to conduct '_business_', as Lau had put it, without any trouble?

"Then—"

"But first," Lau started, cutting off Ciel. "I have a question to pose to you as well, my Lord."

Ciel's brows furrowed in confusion.

"These incidents of which you speak… What are they exactly?" The china men asked, all sense of seriousness once again gone from his voice and features.

Rebecca's face faltered. Was he actually serious? Lau had just being speaking as if he knew exactly what was going on.

"Why, you… We have to take it from the top, huh?" Ciel growled, glaring heatedly at Lau.

"He was simply chiming in when he thought it appropriate. I'm sure of that." Sebastian stated, amused by how annoyed Lau had made his young Master.

"Guessin' 'e does this often…"

"Unfortunately yes. Mister Lau has a tendency to assume he knows what he is talking about." He replied seeing that Ciel was busy explaining everything to the mafia leader.

* * *

><p>"—Oh, Noow I see! So you'd like to capture that prankster!" Lau smiled, finally understanding the reason behind the young Phantomhive's visit.<p>

Rebecca shook her head as the group continued walking to wherever it was the Lau was taking them.

"There haven't been any deaths yet, but the gentry and military personnel are being targeted." Ciel added, relieved that he was done explaining the situation to Lau. The man could be very daft at times.

Rebecca's head snapped up at the mention of 'Military Personnel'. Her thoughts immediately turned to her older brother Horatio. She hadn't seen him in two years and he rarely sent letters to let everyone know he was doing alright. Perhaps she could ask the Earl later on at the town house if he knew where the Royal Army's fourth infantry was stationed.

"Ah, you have to make an example of him to keep the common folk in line! There simply is no end to your troubles, Earl." Lau chuckled, teasing Ciel.

"What drivel." He sighed.

"Incidentally, we have walked quite a distance. At which lodging house are the Indians based?" Sebastian finally asked, noticing that they had walked quite the ways into East End than they probably should have.

The group of four stopped in the middle of the street. Ciel, Rebecca, and Lau finally aware of their surroundings.

"Ah! Do forgive me! I was so caught up in our conversation that I think I may have gotten us lost! Ha! Ha! Ha! Silly me!" Lau laughed.

"WHY YOU—!" Ciel hissed angrily.

"Now whadda we do?" Rebecca groaned, thoroughly annoyed with the oriental.

"Then first let's trace our steps back and—OW!" Ciel stumbled back slightly after walking into someone unintentionally. "Par—"

"OWWWWW! I THINK I JUST CRACKED A RIIIIIB—!" The man cried out, wrapping his arms around his upper torso as if he was in pain.

Sebastian sighed. Humans will do anything for money he supposed.

Rebecca wasn't sure what she should do as a large mass of people began to encircle the four, acting as if they were worried about the man's well being. "C-Ciel…!" She stuttered.

The young Phantomhive ignored the teen as he stared down, well rather, stared up at the male he had accidently bumped into.

"The little Master's awfully well dressed for an East Ender. You a noble?" The dark skinned male demanded, grabbing the front of Ciel's cloak.

The blunette smacked the male's hand away, clearly irritated.

"I gotta demand damages for you banging into me, kid! Leave everything you've got on ya behind, ya hear!"

"Fer someone 'ho cracked a rib, 'e sure don't seem ta be in pain." Rebecca mumbled.

Ciel gave no answer. It was times like these where he wished he could actually act like a little kid instead of the Phantomhive Earl.

"And once again, you have gotten yourself caught by a second-rate thug, young Master." Sebastian replied.

"Again? Whad'ya mean again?" The ebony haired teen panicked. Maybe taking Ciel up on his offer when they met in Houndsworth hadn't been a good idea after all.

"How shall we deal with this?" The demon inquired, already knowing the boy's answer.

"How? Just get rid of them quick." Ciel ordered.

"As you wish." Sebastian nodded; pulling down on his right glove to make sure it was secured.

"And ya know… The Indians 'round here have it in for you nobles. You dragged us all the way here, and then just threw us out like trash! The lot of you British are self-serving bastards!" The Indian hissed angrily. The mob cheered in agreement. "It's your fault we've been reduced to leading lives of misery, like sewer rats!"

"YEAH!"

"YOU TRAMPLED OUR NATION UNDER YOUR SHOD FEET!"

"YEAH!"

"NOW TASTE THE HUMILIATION OF BEING PLUNDERED FOR YOURSELVES!" He shouted, pulling out a sword.

Rebecca moved behind Sebastian, currently more afraid of the weapon the Indian was wielding than of the black clad butler.

"That aside, there's something I should like to ask you." A calmer voice came, going unnoticed by the angry mob.

"YEAH! FIRST OFF, I GOTTA ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

"YEAH!"

"If you prove useful, I'll treat you to something delicious in reward."

"YEAH!"

"YEAH! SOMETHING DELICIOUS!"

"FISH!"

"YEAH!"

"TYPICAL."

"I WAS JUST STARTING TO FEEL A BIT PECKISH!"

"DAH! THAT ISN'T IIIT!" The leader of the mob shouted, causing everyone to turn and look behind them.

Rebecca stepped out from behind Sebastian to get a better view of the two newcomers. They at least sounded friendlier than the group of thugs that surrounded them.

"Quiet down you lot." The purple haired male replied, stepping forward towards the group. "I'm looking for someone." He added, pulling out a piece of paper with a child's drawing of a person on it. "Have you seen an Indian like this?"

Everyone stared at the male completely stunned. Was this guy trying to pull one over them?

"HUNH! DON'T INTERRUPT US, YOU CUR!" The mob leader growled, holding up his sword in front of the other's face.

"How dare you call me a cur. I am asking you a question…Nn? What's going on? Are you fighting a duel?" He asked, peering around the other to see what all the commotion had been about.

"Hey, don't igno—"

The purple haired male's eyes narrowed at the sight of Ciel, Sebastian, and Rebecca. "He has a khansama with him…" He stated, pushing passed the Indian before him. "Are you… a British noble?"

"And what if I am?" Ciel inquired.

Rebecca quickly glanced at the newest Indian. Immediately she noticed that the male was dressed in more decorative garments than the rest, and that he also seemed to hold himself higher than everyone around him.

"Then I shall side with my brothers in this battle. Agni!"

A white haired male stepped forward, dressed in a similar way to the younger, but not as decoratively as the others. "Yes, your Highness." Agni replied.

"Defeat them." The purple haired Indian ordered.

"Jo Aagyaa." He nodded, undoing the bandage that covered his entire right hand. "This right hand, with which God has blessed me… Shall I wield for my Master."

Before anyone could blink, Agni darted towards Sebastian, ready to attack.

Quick to react, the demon pushed Rebecca to the side and out of the way before bring his arm up to block the Indian's attack. Grabbing Ciel and holding him under his arm, Sebastian ducked as Agni's leg swung around in an attempt to hit his in the head. The white haired Indian quickly regained his balance and once again began to attack Sebastian, attempting to hit several of his 'pressure points'.

'_So swift!_' Sebastian remained on the defensive as he tried to get away from the attack Indian. Frankly he was surprised that this human was able to keep up with him.

"DON'T YOU DARE… FORGET ABOUT US!" The mob leader shouted, hoping to get the butler from behind while he was distracted.

Sebastian ducked once again as Agni threw a punch at his face, instead it connected with the Indian that tried to attack the butler. The demon turned on his heel as started putting some distance between himself as the other.

"Forgive me, brother!" Agni apologized. "I will tend to your injuries presently!" He added, and chased after Sebastian once again.

Rebecca watched the two in awe. Luckily it had seemed the Indian thugs that were near her didn't pay her any mind. They all seemed too shocked by Sebastian and Agni's speed. '_Ciel acts like everything that Sebastian does is normal… Even Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka act the same. But… why do I feel like I'm the only one who cannot even trust him?_' She wondered to herself. Even Benjamin had slowly started to trust the butler and frankly, that scared her.

The brief fight between Agni and Sebastian had stopped for a moment. The stance the white haired Indian had taken could be used for him to either go back on the offensive, or go on the defensive. "I have struck your marma numerous times. Normally your arm would be paralyzed by now. So why can you still move?" Agni inquired.

Ciel flinched. He had to do something fast before someone could question Sebastian's humanity openly. Unfortunately for him, that was already too late. "Hey! We were just passing through when those Indians picked a fight with us! Are all Indians barbarians who indiscriminately attack any Englishman they lay their eyes on!" He retorted, struggling to get back down on his own two feet.

"What? You there! Did you attack this runt and his companions without a valid reason?" The purple haired male demanded.

"Hunh? Reason?"

"We can't have that! The fool is he who wages war without cause. Agni! In this case, our brothers are at fault! Ally with the runt and company!"

"Yes, your Highness!" Agni bowed.

Ciel, Sebastian and Rebecca stared at the pile of unconscious Indian's in surprise and disbelief.

"All done, Lord Soma!" Agni smiled.

"Good." Soma nodded. "Hey, you three. You're not hurt?" He asked, looking to Ciel and Sebastian, then Rebecca after Agni helped her back to her feet.

"N-No…" Sebastian replied.

The ebony haired teen thanked the Indian before turning to the younger and shaking her head.

"And you, runt. A child should not be wandering in a place like this. It's dangerous." Soma scolded, putting Ciel top hat back on his head after dusting it off. "I'm still on the hunt for someone, so I'll be taking my leave. Farewell…"

The trio watched, still dazed, as Soma and Agni headed down the street.

"Lord Soma, you have done a good deed!"

"It was my duty as a child of God."

"Myyy—! Those two were something else!" Lau's voice echoed, slightly startling the trio.

Rebecca looked around her franticly before he gaze turned skyward. And sure enough, the Chinese male was standing on one of the buildings roofs looking down at them. "When did he get up there?" She sweat dropped. Now that she thought about it, Lau hadn't been anywhere near them once the fight started.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME?" Ciel shouted angrily.

"Oh, don't be like that! Why, I was waiting for a chance to save you, okay?" Lau replied, jumping down from the roof and landing next to the Earl with easy.

"English roads are too complicated!" Soma groaned, his voice softer as he and Agni continued walking away.

"Let us go left next."

"In any case, who were they? They don't live in East End, that much is obvious." Lau mused.

"They're too well dress ta be from this side of London." Rebecca added, agreeing with the Chinese male.

"And their English was without a trace of an accent." He added.

"Be that as it may… I should think our first priority is to take these people to the city police." Sebastian suggested.

Ciel sighed. "Perhaps Lord Randall will be able to get something out of them."

Rebecca groaned internally. She only wanted to go back to the town house, wash up, and attempt to forget everything that had happened today. This was all turning into a horrible nightmare that she would never wake up from.

* * *

><p>By the time the group of four had returned to the town house, the sun had vanished behind thick grey clouds and it began to snow again. Ciel had allowed Sebastian to take his coat and hat, being far too exhausted to really care about taking them off himself. The boy could undress himself without problem and he could also dress himself, at least to some extent, but right now he just wanted to relax with a cup of tea and no interruptions from anyone.<p>

"We laboured in vain…" He groaned.

"And now it's begun to snow." Sebastian added, taking Lau over coat as well. Rebecca had already taken off her coat and messenger cap, holding on to them until she could head back to her own room and put them away.

"The culprit might be among them. Let us wait for Lord Randall to contact us." The young Earl added. "Really! I'm tired of being summoned to London every time a silly incident like this occurs!"

"It comes with 'he territory, no?" Rebecca wondered.

"That is the burden of being a Phantomhive. I, however, do not regret any of my decisions." Ciel replied.

"Ha ha! You must howl if there is even the faintest possibility of harm befalling Her Majesty! Such a difficult role of the Watchdog, Earl. But I don't mind in the least since I get to play with you!" Lau teased.

The ebony haired teen sighed at Lau's comment. He was just begging for trouble, teasing the bluenette like that.

The door that led to the Servant's Quarters opened shortly after. Bardroy, Mey-Rin, Finny, Tanaka, and Benjamin all popping their heads out from behind the door.

"Young Master! Welcome hooome!" Finny smiled happily.

"Yes, home!" Mey-Rin nodded.

"Who's 'he guy?" Benjamin wondered, walking over to Rebecca.

"His name is Lau from what I learned. If he sounds like he being serious at any point… don't believe a word he says."

"Why?"

"The man only acts like he understands what is occurring." Rebecca explained.

"Oh…"

"You brought your servants with you this time?" Lau pointed out.

"Yes. It would be troublesome to leave them behind at the Manor." Sebastian sighed, imagining the estate already up in flames had he left the trio of idiots behind. "We left our guard dog to watch over the estate while the young Master is away on business." He added.

"Ohhhh?"

Rebecca tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder how Pluto's doing anyway. Shame he couldn't have come with us."

Benjamin visibly shuddered at the thought of the demon hound being at the town house with them. "No it ain't…" He retorted.

The ebony haired teen giggled. She had expected that type of reaction anyway.

"Well! You must be worn out from the cold. I will have tea ready right away." Sebastian smiled.

"Haah. Indeed." Ciel nodded.

"I would prefer Chai to English tea." A familiar voice replied.

"Indeed." The boy agreed, not paying attention at first.

Rebecca was the first to turn and spotted the two Indian's from East End that had _helped_ them.

"EH?"

"Wh—!"

"Wh—!"

"This is awfully small compared to my palace." Soma admitted, surveying the main entrance hall of the Phantomhive town house.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Ciel shouted, astonished that the two Indian's actually had the gall to walk into is home, uninvited.

"What do you mean, why? We became acquainted but a moment ago. Have you forgotten me already?"

"Became acquainted, you say…"

"And I rescued you." The Indian teen added.

"Res—! How!" Ciel shrieked.

The trio of idiots watched the situation unfold. Completely confused.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?" They wondered.

"You know 'im?" Benjamin questioned, once again turning to his friend.

"N-Not exactly in that sense…" She replied.

"In India, it is commonplace to invite your benefactors into your home and make them welcome. There's a saying that goes, 'Entertain your guests even if you have to sell off your heirlooms.'" Soma explained.

"But we're in England…" Rebecca stated, though her remark going unnoticed by the Indian.

"Hey, where's the bed?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Why a bed?" Lau inquired.

"In my country, one invites one's guest to one's bed to sit together in a circle, enjoying each other's company." Soma added.

Benjamin was unable to control the few snickers that slipped passed his lips. Earning a slap on the back of the head from Rebecca.

"Don't think such things! It's rude!" She hissed under her breath.

"What? 'E's th' one 'ho said it!" He retorted.

"Myyyyyy Priiince! Loooord Somaaaa! There is one heeeere!" Agni called happily, practically flying down the stairs and stopping half way down them.

"That is well."

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Ciel shouted angrily, not liking how the foreigners were just ignoring him.

"Then, good. It is a tad small, but we shall stay here for a while. Much obliged." Soma said, walking up the stairs.

Ciel practically raced after the Indian. "WAIT A MINUTE! WHY MUST I TAKE CARE OF YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN!" He growled, skidding to a stop at one of the guest room doorways that Soma had just walked in through. The other's joining him shortly after.

"Ooh."

"Here you are." Agni smiled.

Soma took off his cloak and sat on the edge of the bed without a second thought. "I haven't given any thought to other lodgings. Besides, is it custom for Englishmen to throw their benefactors out into the cold?" He questioned.

'_Why does he act like he's better than everyone else here? Surely not ALL Indian's are like him…_' Rebecca mused, standing in the door way with the rest of the Phantomhive household and Lau.

"~~~~~! MOREOVER! JUST WHO ARE YOU!" Ciel anger was starting to get the best of him. His temper even surprised Sebastian a bit.

Soma rolled over onto his stomach before turning his gaze back to the bluenette that was yelling at him. "Me? I am a Prince."

"A Prince…?" Sebastian questioned.

"This gentleman is the twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal… Prince Soma Asman Kadar." Agni introduced.

"We shall be imposing upon you for a bit…Runt."

"Run…" Ciel's eye twitched. Being insulted by some foreigner in his own home…

"Eheh! C-Ciel, h-how 'bout Ben and I make ya a treat while ya have tea!" Rebecca interjected, hoping that it wasn't too late to save the Indian Prince from certain death. If it was one thing she had learned the entire time being around the young Phantomhive, it was that he despised whenever someone criticized him about his height.

"My Prince! Agni will make some Chai as a token of friendship! On a cold day, Chai full of ginger is the best. I will borrow the kitchen!" The white haired Indian practically sang, running out of the room.

"Ah! Please wait. If it is tea that you want, I shall—" Sebastian panicked, following the foreign servant out of the room as well.

"AMAZIIIIING! So you're really a Priiince—!" Finny squealed happily.

Rebecca swore that she could see sparkles floating around the gardeners head.

"A-a Prince…" Mey-Rin blushed.

"First time I've seen a real Prince in the flesh." Bard nodded.

"You may approach." Soma grinned.

Immediately the idiot trio rushed forward, wanting to ask as many questions as they possibly could before Sebastian returned.

"So what's this Bengal-whatever country liiiike!" Mey-Rin asked.

"It is a Holy Land blessed by the Goddess Kali and the river Ganges." Soma explained.

"You are the Prince of a sacred country, are you?"

"Ah, it's in East India."

"…I'm going to bed early. I'm exhausted from this afternoon" Rebecca sighed. Sebastian was probably going to make Ciel something to eat anyway, so she really saw no point in going to the kitchen if he was already down there.

"Huh? Ya sure?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah… I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay." He nodded.

Rebecca turned on her heel and walked out of the room. True, she was exhausted from practically running around all of East End, but that wasn't the teen's real reason for wanting to go to bed early. What Agni had said earlier after his spar with Sebastian really had her trying to figure out what the hell was exactly going on around the Earl Phantomhive and his butler. Thinking about it was starting to give her a headache. She had already been questioning the butler's humanity since the Houndsworth incident, and if demon hounds existed, then who was to say that other unearthly beings didn't exist as well.

As the teen began to descend the staircase that lead back to the main entrance, Ciel's voice shook the entire town house as his anger had finally boiled over. Shrieks of fear could be heard coming from the room and shortly after the trio of idiots came racing out of the room and down the steps, almost knocking her over.

* * *

><p>Rebecca tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall back asleep. She had woken up about an hour earlier from a nightmare and now all she could do was shift uncomfortably under the sheets.<p>

The teen sighed, giving up on any hope of falling back asleep and kicked off the sheets, stepping out onto the cold floor underneath. A shiver raced up her spine at the sudden cold and goose bumps quickly formed on her arms and legs. Rebecca saw no point in staying in her room at the moment. The only good it would do her is cause her to think about Sebastian and that was really the last thing she really wanted to do.

Stepping into a pair of slippers she had left beside her bed, the ebony haired teen opened the door to the hallway and walked out, slowly making her way down the hall.

Eventually Rebecca found herself in one of the town house's sitting rooms. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one awake.

Sebastian stood in front of one of the small bookcases, rearranging several books that had been taken out most likely by Agni and Soma. Rebecca cursed her luck. She _would_ run into the butler while everyone else was asleep. '_He hasn't said anything yet… Perhaps he didn't hear me coming down the hall._' She thought.

Just as she was about to turn and leave, Sebastian finally spoke up.

"A Lady should not be wandering the halls late at night. Especially when guests are present."

'_Damn it all!_' Rebecca cursed mentally. "I ain't some common whore if that's what yer insistin', Butler!"

"I never said that you were, Miss Sommers. However, my young Master _does_ have a reputation to uphold." Sebastian smirked. Perhaps he could test to see if this human was what the boy assumed she was.

"Yer still insinuatin' that I am one!" Rebecca hissed, glaring daggers at the black clad male.

"What _is_ a Lady such as yourself doing awake at such an unholy hour, if I may ask." He wondered, quickly changing the subject. If he was going to prove to himself that this girl wasn't his mate, now was probably the only chance that he'd really have.

"If you must know, I had a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep." The teen admitted, folding her arms across her torso.

"Oh? May I inquire as to what it was your nightmare was about?"

"No…" Rebecca replied quickly. She would never admit to anyone that her nightmare had actually been about him.

Sebastian smirked again. "What kind of butler would I be if I could not ease what troubles you."

"Hmph! It was only a dream." Rebecca scoffed, walking into the room and taking a seat in one of the chairs that surrounded a small table. "Nightmare's 're just over reactions ta certain thoughts n fears." She added.

"… I suppose." The demon replied, shelving the last book. Sebastian glanced at the teen from over his shoulder. Her eyes were down cast purposely to avoid looking at him. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest and one leg crossed over the other in a defiant pose. The sight of the teen sitting like that was somewhat amusing. Women, no matter the class they were born into, would never sit in such a way. Especially in front of a man.

Sebastian watched her carefully, wondering if she would get up to leave seeing that the room had fallen into silence.

Rebecca made no move to leave or even get up. Internally, she was debating whether or not to flat out ask him about her suspicion. '_But what do I do if he _does_ admit to not being human? No one is awake yet which gives me hardly any means of escape if he tries something…_'

"You seem to be very troubled by your thoughts, _Miss Sommers_." Sebastian's sudden voice caused Rebecca's eyes to snap open, immediately greeted by the butler's own russet ones. Her brain quickly registered just how close he was, forcing a sharp intake of air into her lungs out of surprise. The teen leaned back into the chair as far as she was allowed, trying to distance herself from the male.

The butler couldn't help but smirk at the girl's reaction. "You wish to forget all that troubles you the most, no? To forget about the _monster_ that lurks within your dreams?"

Rebecca's heart rate began to pick up as her breathing slowly became laboured. Sebastian's smirk widened slightly. A devil's greatest weapon was their way with words. They could easily sweet talk their prey into virtually _anything_. The only exception to this was their mate. And so far, Rebecca was failing every aspect of his _test_. Sebastian leaned in closer, using the arm rests to more or less trap the girl. "Your wish isn't that hard to fulfill, my Lady. I am only more than willing to help you… forget that which troubles you for the evening.

The ebony haired teen's eyes widened with the realization of the butler's underlying suggestion. All of her fear suddenly vanished and was replaced with anger. For him to actually believe she would go through with something of _THAT_ nature enraged her. Without a doubt or second thought, Rebecca raised her hand and slapped Sebastian clear across the face. Hard enough that her hand print was slowly starting to appear on his cheek. Standing up, she pushed passed Sebastian and walked over to the doorway, only to stop briefly and turn to glare heatedly at the still stunned butler. "I said I ain't some common whore you bastard! Yer a bloody pig is what you are!" Rebecca growled angrily and stormed down the hall back to her own room.

Sebastian stared at the now empty doorway, still stunned by the teen's reaction. His cheek still stung from where she slapped him. This was something that wouldn't be easy for him to fix.

* * *

><p>Half way to her room, Rebecca had ended up running the rest of the way, closing the door to her room as quickly as she could without waking anyone. Once her anger had faded away, the teen was terrified of what could possible happen if she had actually pissed off Sebastian.<p>

Rebecca leaned again the door, sliding down until she was sitting on the cold floor beneath her. The shadows on the walls seemed to dance as her brain tried to comprehend their shapes, almost as if they were mocking her with a dark secret. The teen squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head and hugging herself tightly. Even though Sebastian had never done anything to her, Rebecca had been afraid of him since the start, almost as if it was an instinct that had been embedded within her from birth. She really had no reason to be afraid of the raven haired male.

When she had first met Benjamin, she had been weary of him as well, but even that fear had vanished after a few days. Rebecca had been in the services of the Phantomhive house for four months already and yet she still found herself unable to completely trust Sebastian. "I'm over reacting… There really is no reason for me to be afraid of him… I have a reason to hate him, but… not to be afraid of him…Besides, Agni's human and he can move faster than I've ever seen. Sebastian could have just been in the military at some point in his life…"

The ebony haired teen opened her eyes and stared down at the floor in front of her. "I suppose… I should apologize for hitting him… even if he did deserve it." Swallowing her fear, and a good part of her pride, Rebecca stood and opened the door, walking back out into the hallway and headed back to the sitting room. Mindful of her surroundings, the teen made it back upstairs without trouble, only to find the sitting room unoccupied and dark. '_Must have gone to bed…_'

Sighing, she walked into the room, shuffling her feet across the floor and holding her hands out in front of her, making sure as to not bump into anything as she made her way to one of the windows.

The sight on the opposite side of the glass was nothing short of beautiful in Rebecca's opinion. Snowflakes continued to fall, though not as much as it had earlier. The snow would swirl around in a chaotic dance whenever a slight wind would blow passed, momentarily disrupting their journey to the earth. Rebecca's gaze traveled up and down the street in front of the town house, a figure catching her attention as they stood before the iron hatchway. The stranger's hair seemed to blend in with the already fallen snow that had collected on the ground and there was only one person that the teen had met with hair that similar in color.

"Angela…?" Rebecca quickly rubbed her eyes. Upon opening them, the stranger had vanished. No evidence of anyone ever having been there.

She blinked once, twice, three times before shaking her head. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me…"

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG I loved writing the very end of this chapter! There hadn't been much that had happened between Sebastian and Rebecca in the beginning so I just HAD to add something extra. I didn't want Becca to find out that Sebastian was a demon yet, so I thought to myself:<strong>

"**Well, Sebby still doesn't really believe that a **_**human**_** is his mate yet, so how can I have this one play out."**

**And her smacking him across the face was the perfect idea. Oh, and just so you don't think that Becca's starting to like Sebastian, I will explain why she went to apologize. My reasoning behind her apologizing to Sebastian was that she assumed her fear to be an over-reaction of sorts since the Houndsworth incident had made her question who the Phantomhive butler really was, and that thinking so much about it caused her imagination to blow everything out of proportion. For the moment, she's brushing off what she assumed she saw during Ciel's birthday ((end of chapter 9)) as her eyes playing tricks on her after watching Agni fight Sebastian. Hopefully that clears a bit of that up.**

**Reet*: It's just another way of saying 'alright' 'right' 'okay'.**

**Thank you Itty Bitty Panda Committee, I Am Pandora, Daniella, and Chichi4mangaHero for leaving a review. And thank you to everyone who subscribed/faved the story.**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I update((hopefully))**

**Ciao for now^^**


	11. Devil's Lullaby

A Soul's Tourniquet

Devil's Lullaby

**Shadows: Hey hey! Like I said, I have yet another chapter for you all to enjoy^^**

**Lelouch: Milly, you're actually letting her do this?**

**Milly: Oh calm down Lelouch. It was Kallen's idea, and we all agreed on it.**

**Shadows: Yep^^ And besides, I'm finally well enough to actually go around and visit all my guests again. You should consider yerself lucky Lulu, you'll be able to get this out of the way sooner than later.**

**Lelouch: *blushes* D-Don't call me that!**

**Shadows: But Shirley calls you Lulu doesn't she?**

**Rivalz: That's because Shirley really likes Lelouch.**

**Shadows: I know that Rivalz… I was only messing with Lelouch… Now then, you wanna do the disclaimer for me Lulu.**

**Lelouch: No way! W-Why should I help you?!**

**Shadows:*whispers* Do it, or I tell everyone that you're a Britannian prince and that your also Zero.**

**Lelouch:*flinches* Sh-Shadows does not own Kuroshitsuji or any character's affiliated with the series… A-All right's belong to Toboso Yana.**

**Shadows:*smiles innocently* See, that wasn't so hard!**

**Nunnally: Shadows only owns her OC's.**

**Shadows: Aww! Thank you Nunnally, you didn't have to do that.**

**Nunnally: I don't mind. I really like your story. Sayoko reads me the new updates when they come out.**

**Shadows: Wha-! I wish I had known that before, I wouldn't have missed the last two weekends then if I knew that you like my story, Nunnally.**

**Nunnally: It's alright Shadows.**

**Shadows: Kya! You're so sweet Nunna! Thanks again for letting me come here Milly.**

**Milly: No problem. You're welcome here any time.**

**Shadows: Kallen, Suzaku, would you do the honors?**

**Kallen: S-sure.**

**Suzaku: I don't mind.**

**Shadows: Awesome! You guys are the best!**

**Kallen and Suzaku: KAISHI!**

* * *

><p>Rebecca stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She didn't fall asleep until almost four o'clock this morning. Now it was almost nine and no one had come to wake her up yet. Normally if she slept in even by a minute, someone would have come to get her by now. The teen sighed, finally getting out of bed, only to notice a tray sitting on her nightstand.<p>

"Huh? When did this get here?" Rebecca mused, eyeing the silver object in confusion. If someone had brought this in while she was asleep, why didn't they just wake her up instead? The teen shook her head, deciding to pay no mind to the tray as she continued to get ready for the rest of the day. No doubt she was going to end up with a ton of chores as punishment for sleeping in. Rebecca walked over to the armoire that was pushed up against the opposite wall. Upon opening the doors, a black flower fell out onto the floor. "Huh? A flower…?" She wondered, examining the plant after picking it up off the floor and holding it up to her face. "Don't think I've ever seen a black rose before…" Rebecca sighed, tossing the flower onto her bed haphazardly and continued to get ready.

After getting dressed in her usual trousers, button down shirt and vest, Rebecca stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Truthfully, the teen hardly recognized herself anymore. She didn't wear lavish gowns that signified her status in life, nor did she wear her hair in elegant braids or curls. For the last eight months Rebecca had been pretending to be someone she wasn't so she could travel without any trouble.

Clothes that were a size to big, worn out boots that couldn't keep the cold out. Even though Benjamin's parents had been kind enough to buy her new clothes before the two went out on their own to travel, they had just barely fit her. She didn't have tailors around to make her clothes that would fit her perfectly anymore. And after seeing what life was like for both the middle and lower classes, Rebecca was just grateful for the clothes on her back, regardless of how worn out they were or how big the were on her.

"Mother would probably lock me away in my room till I'm married off if she saw me like this." She laughed to herself. Grabbing her messenger boy's cap, Rebecca stuffed her hair inside before nodding in approval to the reflection in the mirror.

Turning on her heel, the ebony haired teen made her way out of the room, grabbing the silver tray that had been placed on her nightstand and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Rebecca wanted to get a jump on her chores as soon as possible so Sebastian wouldn't find out she slept in. The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near the butler after last night.

* * *

><p>"Lord Ciel. It is time for you to wake up." A voice came, waking up the young Phantomhive.<p>

Ciel rubbed his eyes, sleep still heavily clouding his mind. "Nn…? Lord…Ciel?" He questioned sleepily.

"Good morning!" Agni smiled happily, surprising the bluenette.

Ciel's scream reverberated throughout the entire town house, causing the servants to stop what they were doing briefly and look up towards the ceiling.

"Namaste jii… Lord Ciel. Breakfast is ready." The white haired Indian replied, greeting the Earl in Hindi.

Ciel immediately slapped a hand over his right eye. The last thing he needed was for someone to see the 'Mark of the Covenant' that Sebastian had placed when the contract was made. "WH—! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" The boy panicked. Where the hell was Sebastian?!

Almost as if on cue, the aforementioned demon knocked on the door and stepped into the room. "Pardon me… Young—" Sebastian stopped at the sight of the Indian butler trying to get his young Master ready for breakfast and the boy struggling against the foreign males hold.

"Breakfast will get cold if you do not hurry. Come, let us go now!"Agni added, paying no mind to the black clad butler standing in the doorway.

"GYAAAAH! NOW JUST HANG ON! WHAT THE HELL!? JUST LET ME DOWN!" Ciel continued to protest.

Sebastian stood, completely surprised.

"Oh? Things are already lively at this hour!" Lau smirked, looking into the room from around the threshold.

"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAN!" Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard shouted, running down the hall towards the butler in a panic.

"Morniiiing!" Lau greeted the three.

"You three, you are in the presence of our guests. What is it? Has something happened again—"

"S-SOMETHING'S WRONG! REALLY REALLY WRONG!" Bard panicked, cutting Sebastian off.

"CRAZY WRONG!" Finni added.

"WRONG, IT IS!" Mey-Rin nodded.

"THE FOOD, IT'S—!"

"THE GARDEN IT'S—!"

"THE LAUNDRY IT'S—!"

"Wrong…?" The raven haired demon questioned, forgetting about the young Master and Agni.

* * *

><p>Rebecca looked around the dining room, not sure what to actually think of everything. Nothing had been destroyed or charred black for that matter. She doubted that Sebastian was the one who did all of this considering he had put herself and Benjamin in charge of overseeing the idiot trio. "G-Guess I don't need ta worry about breakfast being late…" Rebecca sweat dropped. If Agni was the one who made breakfast for everyone, there was no doubt that she would get scolded for allowing a guest to work.<p>

"What in the world…?" Sebastian's sudden voice caused a cold shiver to race up the teen's spine. And he didn't sound too happy either.

"Ah! I have taken the liberty of handling the morning chores!" Agni explained, apparently oblivious to the aura surrounding the butler.

Rebecca shook her head. No, of course there wasn't an aura around Sebastian. She was just being paranoid. She didn't find it surprising that her subconscious was trying to think of every little excuse it could to get her away from the black butler.

"You should not have! You are our guest, so please make yourself at home." Sebastian insisted.

"I could never! My Prince aside, I am merely a butler, so… I felt it my duty to help Mister Sebastian." Agni explained.

The Indian butler's response actually surprised Sebastian. "Mister Agni…" The demon thought for a moment. He could possible use Agni's want to help around the town house to his advantage. Sebastian's gaze turned to the trio of idiots behind him. Now if only he could just get rid of _those_ _three_, then he would have an easier time trying to figure out how he would apologize to Rebecca for last night. "Why do you three not kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails? Your lives might gain a little value that way." Sebastian suggested, giving the three members of the senior staff a brilliant shit-eating grin.

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finni were lost in thought for a moment. In the split second following Sebastian's obviously sarcastic suggestion, the three servants jumped Agni like a pack of rabid dogs.

"GIMME THE DIRT UNDER YOUR NAILS, DIRT!" Finni shouted.

"ME TOOOOO!" Mey-Rin begged.

"ME THREE!" Bard agreed.

"Eeh!? What is going on!?" Agni panicked, trying to fight off the Phantomhive servants without hurting them.

Rebecca sweat dropped. "Are they really that dense?"

"Unfortunately…" Sebastian sighed, shaking his head as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"…So? How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel groaned, watching the Indian Prince at the other end of the table as he stuffed his face with his butler's cooking. The young Phantomhive never did like anything spicy, and unfortunately the Indian butler had made shrimp curry and French toast with ginger.<p>

"We'll leave when we've finished our errand." Soma explained as he continued to munch away on his breakfast without so much as a care in the world.

"That—" Ciel started, only to be cut off by Lau.

"You mean the person you were looking for before, right?"

"And why are you staying over as w—" Ciel hissed glaring at the oriental when he was cut off again.

"Ah ha ha, why not?" Lau ginned.

"Yes. I'm in search of a certain woman." Soma nodded, pulling out the child's drawing they had seen the other day. "This one." He added, handing the paper to the boy Earl. "Her name is Mina… and she was a servant in my palace."

"This is…" Ciel couldn't finish his sentence. This was something a six year old would have given to their father to have in his study.

"I drew it. You'll know right away when you see her because I drew her so well! Isn't she lovely?"

Ciel sighed and turned to his butler. "Sebastian, will you be able to seek her out with this…?"

"Even for me, this is a bit, erm… well I shall try." Sebastian sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Rebecca walked down the hall towards the townhouses main sitting room after dusting and sweeping the town house's library as she continued with her days chores. She hadn't really seen Benjamin all morning long and was starting to wonder if the dirty blonde male might have left to get something for Ciel in town.<p>

"Ah! Miss Rebecca!" Mey-Rin's voice called out, running to catch up to the teen.

Rebecca stopped walking and turned to regard the maid. "Is something wrong Mey-Rin?"

"Look what I found, yes!" The red head squealed happily, forcing the piece of paper into the teen's hands.

Rebecca stared at the folded piece of paper, slightly confused by the maid sudden excitement about her find.

"It's a letta from Mister Sebastian, yes it is! He wants to see me afta the young Master is put to bed, he does."

"Ah! Th-That's great, Mey-Rin. You two do make a cute couple." Rebecca smiled, trying not to get upset in front of her co-worker. Wait, upset?! Why should she be upset about Sebastian wanting to see Mey-Rin after everyone goes to bed? Hell, why should she even _care_ about the black clad butler. He was just another typical male, and heaven forbid she developed feelings for a mere servant. Her parents would disown her for sure. "Oh, by the way, Mey-Rin… Have you seen Benjamin at all today?"

The red haired maid was snapped out of her scandalous thoughts when Rebecca addressed her again. "The young Masta sent 'im to get somethin' in town, he did." Mey-Rin replied.

"Okay… Thank you Mey-Rin. And good luck with Sebastian tonight." Nodding to the red haired maid, Rebecca turned on her heel and continued on to the sitting room.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing, all of a sudden? Where did they get that statue from!?" Ciel sweat dropped, watching as the two Indian's appeared to be praying to the statue.<p>

"They seem to be praying, but their object of worship seems quite surreal." Lau suggested, eyeing the statue of the Hindi Goddess.

"You would call that an object of worship? It looks nothing so much as a statue of a woman dancing in a frenzy on the abdomen of a man whilst carrying severed heads and wearing a necklace of said heads…to me…" Sebastian admitted, not seeing how something like that could really be considered an 'object of worship'.

"Pretty much." Lau smiled.

"This is a statue of the Goddess Kali, a deity of Hinduism, our faith." Agni explained, pausing in his prayers.

"So it is an Indian God." Ciel mused. Being born Catholic, though granted he didn't practice it anymore, he was taught that there was only one 'God' in the world who 'righteously' judged his children. What a joke that was.

"Our Goddess Kali is the wife of the God Shiva and the Goddess of strength. She protects against misfortunes. There are also other divine favors. In ancient times… a devil dared to challenge the Goddess in a battle. Of course the Goddess Kali was victorious. However, she could not stop raging… and continued to destroy and kill. She kept on killing, made a necklace of severed heads, drank blood…"

"It sounds as if the Goddess caused more harm than the devil. Truly amazing." Lau nodded.

"Even the Gods could not stop the Goddess Kali, and the earth was about to fall in ruin, when… at that very moment—!" Agni struck a dramatic pose as he continued on with his story. "Her husband, the God Shiva, lay down at her feet to protect the land."

"Aah! That is why she is stepping on him. I had assumed they were simply having a lovers' quarrel." Sebastian joked. Unfortunately, he could probably relate to that more now after last night.

"The husband was very slow to act. Wasn't he too late? In a whole number of ways?" Ciel smirked, side glancing towards his butler.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the demon either. Sebastian groaned internally. No wonder the brat had sent the only other capable servant in the house to do all those errands in town.

"When she stepped on her husband with her unclean foot, the Goddess Kali returned to her senses and peace returned to the land. Therefore, the Goddess Kali is a supreme deity who engaged in mortal combat to defeat the devil. That is why she holds the severed head of the devil." Agni concluded.

"…So that's the story." Ciel sighed.

"I was not aware that such a strong Goddess existed… I must be careful when I go to India." Sebastian mused. He kind of felt sorry for the poor moron who actually challenged the 'Goddess'. Then again, lower level devils were always the stupid ones.

Agni looked at the butler in confusion. He was about to ask Sebastian what he had meant, but Soma had interrupted before a word could leave his mouth.

"Well, we're done praying…" He declared, standing up. "… So let's go, Runt! You'll guide us!" Soma demanded.

"Why me!? Ciel growled, squirming in the Prince's hold. "And furthermore, I am not 'Runt.' I am Ciel…"

"Then, Ciel! I order you to guide us. Come."

Soma paused in his advance as Sebastian blocked his only means of escape.

"Forgive me, but… the young Master has a full schedule with his studies and work today."

Soma pouted, releasing the young Earl.

"As you can see, I'm busy. Find your quarry on your own." Ciel sighed, following Sebastian out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rebecca continued to sweep the main sitting room, humming to herself as she worked. She hadn't been asked to clean the room, but seeing as how Sebastian had yet to scold her for sleeping in, she just assumed to do the work now instead of waiting until the very end. Her humming slowly morphed into soft singing.<p>

_~Fairy blue_

_It is only for you_

_I blew up all the stars_

_And put up in their place_

_A Black Paper Moon_

_If you really put your faith in me_

_When you're lost "HERE" I am_

"_FOREVER" with your soul_

_Waiting here above you patiently_

_Just like the shining moon._

_A symbol rises to the surface_

_Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within_

_Your destiny isn't so immutable_

_Anything that you can dream_

_Can also be the fate that you will have_

_Don't try to use deceit on me_

_I will not break, I won't surrender…~ _

Rebecca abruptly stopped when she heard the infamous click of the door handle turning. She looked up briefly, only to see that it was Ciel and Sebastian. The teen sighed internally, deciding to ignore the two and continue on with her chores. Or at least her 'would be' chores.

Neither male paid her much attention as they continued on with the day's schedule.

~ AM 10:00 Violin lesson~

"—Now. While you are in London, I shall tutor you in place of the Lady Governesses." Sebastian explained.

Ciel groaned internally. Sebastian's 'lessons' were the worst.

"First, let us practice the 'Partita No. 2' for solo violin." The demon continued, placing the sheet music on the music stand.

Ciel looked over the piece of paper placed before him. "Bach's Chaconne… Geh! I won't be able to play such a hard piece—!"

Sebastian cut his young Master off by using the bow to raise the boy's chin. "You will gain confidence if you begin by mastering the difficult pieces first. I lay down the rules here. And naturally, I am very strict. Do you have any issues with my teaching method?" He chuckled, giving the Earl an '_innocent_' smile.

Ciel didn't reply. Even if he had said something, Sebastian would have just given him that 'too bad' look.

"Good. Now hold the bow ready." The demon instructed.

Ciel did as told and Sebastian continued. "With the key of D minor it is important to express solemnity and reverence with your timbre."

The young Phantomhive Earl played the notes printed on the sheet music as he read it, doing the best he could with keeping the tempo. "Just like that. Express the timbre with emotion." Sebastian added. Ciel did as told once again. "Express anger occasionally. Yes…"

The lesson was interrupted when another sound unsuccessfully melded with the sound of the violin, causing everyone in the room to turn in the direction of the sound.

"Erm, and what might you be doing?" Sebastian groaned, glaring at Soma and Agni.

"Nn? I thought I'd spend the day with Ciel today. I'm a dab hand at playing string instruments too." Soma smirked.

"What kinda instrument is that?" Rebecca finally asked, looking to the Indian Prince for an answer. Agni however was the one to answer her question.

"It is called a 'sitar.'" The white haired male smiled.

Before Rebecca could say another word, Sebastian threw both men out of the room.

"GET OUT!" Ciel growled.

~AM 11:00 Drawing lesson~

"Now it is time for drawing." Sebastian stated, showing off the classical set up that almost every novice artist started out drawing. "Look at how things are balanced and give depth to your drawing." He added.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she stared at the set up. She couldn't understand why it was that nobles considered it important for their sons to know how to draw and such. It wasn't as if any of them really used the skill once they were older anyway.

"What is this? Drawing a bottle is dull!" Soma groaned, staring at the unappealing art display.

"Why does it matter… you do not have to draw it if you do not wish you daft fool." Rebecca mumbled under her breath, hoping that it was low enough that no one else heard her.

"You must draw naked women. Therefore, WOMAN! STRIP!" Soma demanded, pointing to Rebecca and effectively startling the teen.

"Wh—WHAT?!" Rebecca shrieked.

"Oh, shall I undress her?" Lau mused, holding the ebony haired teen by her shoulders so she wouldn't run.

"Get yer 'ands off me!" She growled, sending a hard glare over her shoulder towards the China man.

"GET OUT!" Ciel hissed angrily, ordering Sebastian to once again throw out the two Indian's. "Do they not understand that I'm busy!?"

"I don't think Soma understands that… Spoiled brat. I'm goin' ta me room till dinner, Ciel." Rebecca replied, trying to hide the blush that refused to leave her cheeks.

"Very well. When Benjamin returns you will help him with supervising _those three_." The young Phantomhive stated.

"Right." And with that Rebecca left the room to head for her own.

* * *

><p>Heaving a sigh, Rebecca flopped onto the bed that she had been using since arriving at the townhouse with the others.<p>

The day wasn't even close to being finished, and already she felt drained just from being in the vicinity of that bratty Indian Prince. Lau had only made it worse with his comment about assisting in undressing her.

Rebecca had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"Was this all really worth it…?" She mused to herself, staring up at the ceiling. Groaning, Rebecca rolled over onto her stomach, arms folded under her chin. "Working for the Earl has had more problems than when Benjamin and I were on our own. Guess this really hadn't been the best of choices after all."

The small room fell silent, causing Rebecca's thoughts to return to the evening before.

A bright blush immediately spread across the teens face as the black butler's words echoed throughout her head. Groaning out of embarrassment and slight frustration, Rebecca buried her face in her arms, hoping to hide herself from whatever invisible force was out there trying to torture her. Why did life have to be so cruel sometimes?

As the room's silence dragged on, Rebecca slowly drifted off into a dreamless state, unaware of the rather large spider watching her as it sat on its web in the upper corner of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>**((I apologize in advance for taking such a long hiatus from this story. My writers block has refused to go away and I've just been unable to type ANYTHING. I edited this chapter quite a bit so it would flow easier into the next chapter, and the original dream sequence that I was going to have was taken out because I was unable to think of anything for it.))<strong>

**Gaugh! Damn you L Lawliet for being so damn hot D**

**I'm really sorry guys. I saw a Death Note AMV last week and unfortunately it screwed up my Kuroshitsuji muse, which doesn't want to return to me anytime soon. Of course listening to the Titanic OST doesn't help that much either. Ugh, guess I'll be watching Kuro again really soon to help recover my lost muse.**

**Anyway, on to more pressing matters. My birthday is Saturday, which also happens to be the same day that the last F.Y.E Con is being held in my state. So given that fact, I must reluctantly take another hiatus from POSTING my story. I will however be trying to type up the next two or three chapters during my free time when school isn't being annoying as all hell. And I also happened to get a job for the summer this year at a local amusement park so from the middle of May until November, my updates are going to become very sporadic and few. Very sorry ):**

**Thank you Noface, Daniella, Eclipsica, and I Am Pandora for reviewing the last chapter. And Thank you to everyone who added my story to their fav/subs.**

**Ciao for now.**


	12. Author's Note

A Soul's Tourniquet

Author's Note

Hey everyone, it's been a while. I know that a lot of you have been patiently waiting for me to update with a new chapter… but at the moment, I'm kinda going through a very rough patch in my life. My relationship with my boyfriend went downhill just recently because of miscommunications between the two of us. Luckily we are in the process of repairing our relationship and hopefully we'll end up back together soon enough. Not only has my love life affected me, but I was also recently laid off and am currently in the process of looking for a new job. I hope to start updating again by the New Year, so I'm not going to give up on this story. Until then my friends.

~ShadowsOfANightmare


	13. Right Hand of the Goddess

**Shadows: I cannot express how deeply sorry I am for not having posted this chapter sooner. I just haven't been able to find the time to actually finish typing this, let alone having it out for everyone to read. But now that I am OFFICALLY unemployed—kinda sad that I'm actually happy about not having a job at the moment—I'm hoping that I'll be able to once again start working on new chapters and having them out in time for all of my readers. I hope the length of this chapter will somewhat make it up to everyone.**

**Kaishi!**

* * *

><p>The sound of someone crashing to the floor and yelling snapped Rebecca out of her dream state sooner than she had hoped. No doubt Mei-Rin had forgotten to retie her boots and tripped on one of the laces.<p>

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Rebecca reluctantly climbed out of bed and made her way over to the door, only to find the red haired maid lying face down on the floor.

"Mei-Rin… Somethin' wrong?" The teen questioned.

Scurrying back onto her feet, Mei-Rin immediately grabbed Rebecca's arm and started pulling her down the hall in a hurry. "Ooh, Mista' Sebastian and Mista' Agni are having a duel, yes they are!" She squealed.

Rebecca struggled with keeping her balance as she was dragged down the hall by the overly excited maid. "M-Mei-Rin! S-Slow down before you send us both to the floor!"

"Ooh! This is so excitin' yes it is!" Mei-Rin grinned, ignoring the teen's words.

Rebecca sweat dropped as she was forcefully lead back up stairs to the townhouse's ballroom.

Bard, Finni, and Benjamin were already crouched in front of the ballroom doors when Mei-Rin and Rebecca arrived, seeming complete enthralled with whatever was occurring on the other side.

"What's goin' on?" Rebecca asked, hoping to get a better explanation from one of the others.

"Guess Lau convinced Sebastian 'nd Agni ta duel on their masta's behalf." Benjamin replied, turning his attention away from the two butlers to regard the female.

"They're both amazing yes they are!" Mei-Rin gushed.

Sighing, the ebony haired teen kneeled down next to Benjamin and peeked inside, slightly curious as to why the butler's duel was so interesting to the others. The performance inside causing her eyes to widen in disbelief.

Both Sebastian and Agni were solely focused on winning their duel, thrusting their foils at key target points every chance they got and dodging the attack whenever one got to close. It was as if the two were in some type of exotic dance rather than fencing.

After dodging an attack to his face from Sebastian by ducking out of the way, Agni quickly jumped back onto the offensive, aiming for the same spot on the Phantomhive butler, who also dodged by stepping a little to the left.

Once again Sebastian tried aiming for the Indian's face, only to have Agni throw off the foil's trajectory by using his own and again, aimed of his opponents face.

Both males waited till the last second to dodge each other's foils by bending backwards, leaving almost everyone in complete awe of their abilities.

Rebecca could hardly believe what she was seeing. Both the Phantomhive butler and the Prince's butler moved with such grace and agility, there was no possible way that the two of them could even be remotely human! Fueling that theory more was their final attack. Sebastian and Agni had both recovered from dodging the other's attack mere seconds after it happened and instantly went on the offensive, thrusting their foils forward, only to have the tips meet dead center.

With the amount of forced used in each of the males thrusts, both foils immediately began to bow and, unable to handle the stress, snapped in half, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

Sebastian caught the tip of his foil as it came back down from its short flight into the air. "Oh dear. The blade is broken." He sighed, slightly annoyed that this was _another_ thing he would have to replace.

"We cannot continue then. This match is a draw." Agni stated, appearing slightly relieved by the outcome.

"Too bad," Lau chuckled.

"Hmm! Ciel's khan-sama fared pretty well!" Soma grinned, walking over to his faithful butler, hands behind his head as if the draw wasn't a complete surprise.

Ciel stared at the two butlers' in complete disbelief. '_A draw!?_'

"Agni's the best fighter in my palace. You are the first to fight equally against Agni!" Soma gloated, praise of his servant clear in his words.

"No way…" Benjamin blanched.

"Mista' Sebastian actually lost!?" Finni stated in shock.

"Bloody 'ell. Mista' Agni is incredible." Bard added, unable to think of anything else to say.

Rebecca remained silent as the other servants began speaking about Sebastian's loss. '_There's just… There's no possible way that those two are human. For their foils to snap the way they did… I've never seen that happen…_'

Her mind reeled as she tried to come up with some logical reason for both butler's speed and accuracy. True she had seen both Sebastian and Agni fight first hand before, though it couldn't really have been considered one since Sebastian had mostly been on the defensive during that minor altercation, but the fact still remained.

"Hey, you alright Becca?" Benjamin asked, snapping his friend out of whatever daze she had been in.

Rebecca blinked a few times before turning to the dirty blonde teen. "S-Sorry… I'm just surprised is all." She lied.

Benjamin eyed his companion cautiously. According to Mei-Rin and Finni, Rebecca had been acting a bit off since she woke up. And what had made things stranger to them was that Sebastian had ordered that no one wake her unless it was absolutely necessary. He knew that the ebony haired teen didn't necessarily like being around the black clad butler for whatever reason, but now, from what he could tell by the look in her eyes, she was deathly afraid of him.

Ciel stared at Agni in complete shock and disbelief. '_That man… Held his own against a devil!_'

"I like you! Ciel's khansama! I shall excuse you today in deference to your skills." Soma declared, oblivious to the uneasiness that emanated from Ciel.

Sebastian placed a hand over his breast and bowed slightly. "I am most honoured."

"Mister Sebastian, thank you for being my opponent." Agni smiled happily.

"My pleasure. Mister Agni is a very quick study. I never would have guessed you were but a beginner." Sebastian replied.

A light blush of embarrassment spread across Agni's cheeks. "Oh no! Please!" He laughed nervously, holding up his hands. From the corner of his eye, Agni could see Ciel cautiously approach him and his smile fell, turning to the young Earl.

"Lord Ciel. I apologise for my earlier actions. Does your arm still hurt?" Agni inquired, concerned that he may have hurt the boy more than he originally thought.

"N-no…" Ciel stuttered, unable to get over his initial shock.

The white haired Indian sighed in relief. "I am glad!"

The young bluenette continued to eye the male as he walked back over to his Prince. '_Could he… be…_' There was only one way to figure out if his hunch was right. "Sebastian." He called, beckoning over his servant.

"What is that man?" Ciel asked in a low voice, knowing the demon could hear him perfectly fine. "Don't tell me he's…another one of those…" The boy shivered as an image of that idiot reaper popped up in his mind.

Sebastian smirked. "Heh. No, he is human."

"I see…" Ciel sighed, relieved that they wouldn't have to deal with another Grim Reaper. His relief however was short lived as Soma ran up behind him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and nearly knocking the poor boy off his feet.

"Ugh!?"

"Come, Ciel! Let us have another round!" Soma insisted, more so demanded. "I won't lose this time!" He declared.

"So how many times do I have to tell you I am busy!?" Ciel growled, annoyed with the prince's antics.

"Yes… He is only human." Sebastian repeated to himself, a smirk still plastered on his features. "…However… He has powers that _we_ can never hold… you see." The demon's gaze flickered to the door, sensing that someone was still watching his every move. Frankly he wasn't surprised when he caught sight of Rebecca staring at him before she quickly vanished from his line of sight. It was just another reminder for him that he needed to apologize for his actions the other night. Something he really wasn't looking forward to actually doing.

* * *

><p>After watching the duel between Agni and Sebastian, the servants along with Benjamin and Rebecca went off, returning to their respective duties.<p>

Having not been assigned to any real job for the day, Rebecca followed both Bard and Benjamin back to the kitchen, deciding to finish up the dishes from that morning knowing that Bard probably hadn't touched them.

"Hard ta believe Sebastian actually lost."

"Whaddya mean?" Benjamin asked, curious as to why the trio of trouble was so surprised.

"Sebastian neva loses. 'At's 'he first time." Bard replied, grabbing one of the sauté pans out from under the cabinet.

"He really that good?!"

Rebecca heaved a sigh, deciding to ignore the two as they spoke about the butler's past victories. If Sebastian didn't have such a dark aura about him she would probably admit to being impressed. '_Bloody 'ell Rebecca! Stop thinking about that sort of thing! You'll only make it worse on yourself in the end!_' She scolded mentally.

The ebony haired teen frowned at her reflection in the water as she filled the sink. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Was the thought of Sebastian being inhuman really getting to her this badly?

Yes… yes it was.

Without a word, Rebecca grabbed the dish rag hanging off the side of the sink and began washing whatever dishes were piled up from breakfast.

"Aaall right! I can't let that Indian show me up!" Bard declared, slightly startling Ben and Rebecca with his sudden enthusiasm. "Today, I'll do my best to—"

"No, thank you." Sebastian stated nonchalantly as he walked into the kitchen, swiping the sauté pan from Bard's grasp, leaving the chef slightly stunned. "I will cook, so please do not do anything. We are already half an hour behind schedule…" He added.

Bard's anger instantly flared. "HEY! C'MON. TODAY, I WAS GONNA COOK MY SPECIAL! HEY, YOU LISTEN—GYAH! SEBASTIAN, YA HEAR ME!?"

"Oh, I say. Please do be quiet for a spel—"

"Mister Sebastian. May I come in?" Agni asked, popping his head through the open door before stepping into the kitchen. "I was wondering if I could help you…"

"Mister Agni. Please just relax." Sebastian insisted. The Indian butler had already done enough today than what he should have.

"We can get things done faster with two of us! I shall do whatever you ask of me." The Indian smiled, once again surprising the black butler.

Sebastian thought for a moment, his gaze quickly flickering to Rebecca. He could use this for his own benefit. "Then… may I ask you to prepare the gooseberry sauce for today's main dish and the cottage pie?"

Bard's jaw dropped upon hearing Sebastian's words. "NGAH!"

"Of course!" Agni nodded.

Sebastian quickly stepped over to one of the draws, pulling out a few sheets of paper that were clipped together. "Here are the recipes. They are my own. Let us use minced chicken for the cottage pie." He suggested, taking into consideration of possible food restrictions due to their faith.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Agni replied.

"Now. Bard, stop being an obstruction and please step aside. You are in the way." The demon stated, turning around so he could speak to Benjamin.

"HEY! WHY'S HE GET TO WORK WHILE YOU'RE TELLIN' ME I'M IN THE WAY!?" Bard hissed angrily, jabbing a finger in Agni's direction. Said butler sweat dropped as Sebastian ignored the house's 'chef'.

"Benjamin, please assist Mister Agni should he need any help. And make sure Bardroy doesn't touch anything."

"Sure thing." Benjamin nodded. Although he doubted that the second part would do anything.

"Rebecca—!" Sebastian started, turning to face the female before getting cut off.

"Miss Rebecca! Miss Rebecca!" Mei-Rin shouted, running into the kitchen with a letter in hand.

Sighing, Rebecca stopped washing the dish in her hand and turned to regard the other maid. "Somethin' wrong Mei-Rin?" She asked.

"A letta' came for you, yes it did!" The wine haired maid replied.

"A letter?" Rebecca questioned, slightly confused?

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows: Srry that this is so short and that it took so long for me to post… My writers block is horrible. I'll try to post another chapter as soon as I can so for now, I leave you with a temporary cliff hanger. Tell next time.<strong>


	14. Author's Note: The final one

Hey there minna-san.

I apologize for not updating in a really really REALLY long time. I've been having issues with my computer, attempting to look for a job that honestly doesn't exist in the state I live in, and I've kinda lost my train of thought for where I've wanted to go with this story, but fear not, I'll be attempting to go back an finish up with this story. I'll hopefully have a new chapter up by Christmas time. So until then my friends ^^


End file.
